Swan Queen Fanfiction Twin Flame
by Swan'sFeathers
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills were either married or about to be. Regina was already married to her soulmate Robin Locksley with her stepson Roland. Emma was in a steady relationship with Killian Jones. Emma is Regina's best friend since college. What happens when Emma discovers she was denying her sexuality and even worst her true feelings for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Ok So this is the first time I have ever write fanfiction or anything to be exact so please be nice ;). this is of course a Swan Queen fanfiction even if at first you will be a little confused with all the OutlawQueen but stay tuned ;) you will see!. If you're a multishipper I apolagize in behalf of the way I'm using Robin Hood in this story, It wans't planned. Also a huge massive thank to my special friend and editor miss zaydaO with out her this would have been horribly written. Thank you for stopping by, I will appreciate to know your opinions and constructive critism.

You can also find me on twitter as shellymarRodrig

Rated M some chapters will be MA

Chapter 1

Title: Twin Flame

Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills were either married or about to be. Regina was already married to her soulmate Robin Locksley (at least that's what her Mom, Dad and her friends keep telling her) with her stepson Roland. Emma was in a steady relationship with Killian Jones. Emma is Regina's best friend since college. They met when Emma was a Freshmen and Regina was finishing her studies in Law School. Both were inseparable ever since Regina started to help Emma with her studies, they share everything, or so they thought. What happens when Emma discovers she was denying her sexuality and even worst her true feelings for her best friend?

Cold as most days in Vancouver, Canada are, in apartment #104 at the MetroTown building, the alarm when off 6:15 A.M. Regina woke up automatically and hit the off button, she throws herself in the bed with her hand on her forehead wanting to keep sleepin. Robin woke up right after her, scratching his eyes, it was a monday morning and both of them like most people hated monday mornings.

"Ugh I hate Mondays and I hate Mornings", Robin looks at her and smiles, lays back on the bed and puts his arm around Regina holding her close "Well we can play hookie and stay in bed for today? I'll Call in sick and we can you know? stay..here..watching movies?" he lifts both his eyebrows and makes that cute smirk Regina was almost giving in, " ummm...As interesting that offer sounds, we need to get Roland to his first day of school and we can't afford you missing work if you want that promotion for you Mr. Locksley." Robin was a well respected manager from a well known Company called "The Royal Lion's Education" focused on offering free education to kids with low income and school materials if needed. Regina leans in and gives him a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. "Aw...love, you spoil all the fun" he smiles and kisses her again. While that is happening, Roland opens the master bedroom door and jumps in the bed between them full dress and excited for his first day of school he is currently attending third grade and he can't wait to see his friends and his new school teacher. "Dad! Gina! get up! we got school and you all need to get to work!". Roland likes to call Regina, Gina for short, they both prefer to go with that instead of mom, in respect of his birth mother, that had passed away when she had him. "Well.. well at least someone is excited" Regina smiles at the boy and ruffles his hair "Hey son, ready for school, daddy is going to drop you off today" Robin smiles and plays with the boy in bed, Regina looks at her beautiful family and wonders how lucky can she be?, Regina had a caring husband and his wonderful son who she loves as much as if her own, but she couldn't keep off her mind the feeling of something missing, something that doesn't feel sort of...right. She had it all, she had nothing to complain about, but for some reason she did feel that something was missing in her life. Robin shook her out of the thoughts that she was lost at the moment. "Come to shower love, I want to get you wet first" Robin wink at Regina while she was still in bed, Regina bites her lip and climbs on top of Robin putting her arms around his neck and her legs holding tight of his waist "Well I suggest we start now if we really want to get clean" Regina lifts her eyebrows and gives him a side smile. He carries her inside the bathroom and shut the door. Roland screams from the kitchen "Gina what about breakfast?! We're going to be late, daddy can shower alone" Regina opens the door and pokes out her head so that Roland won't see her bare skin. "I'm so sorry honey, I'll be out soon" Regina was internally glad he ask for breakfast, to be honest with herself she really enjoyed sex with Robin, he is amazing in bed. If she describes how well he does it she couldn't put words into how good he is, but for some reason it didn't quite feel right for her, yes it was good and it was satisfying but again she always felt something missing. "I'll take him to Granny's love, we'll get take out on our way and we can have some fun" Regina put on her pj shorts again and her white simple top, "Robin no, I want your son to eat here for breakfast is his first day of school. I want to make sure he eats well" She brushes her teeth while Robin tries to convince her that Roland, like his father, is a man and as long as they have food in their stomach all good. Regina gives him the eye as a signal of no and walks out, shuts the door.

Meanwhile, three floors down the MetroTown Building Emma was late for work. Killian loved morning sex so it always distracted her a little when he started to go down on her. She loved the way he used his tongue to make her come in minutes and Emma will always need to cover her mouth with a pillow so Henry won't notice. The boy was a teenger, 15 years old and he very well knew what his mom was doing when that squeaky mattress started to sound every now and then. It was 6:15 A.M when Emma had her legs open in bare skin, Killian was tasting her sweet liquids, baring his tongue in her entrance, moving slowly side to side while pressing her clit with his fingers and rubbing it in circles at the same time. Emma held the sheets in one hand and the with the other pressing the pillow firmly in the mouth. "Killi...I'm going...OH Fu...!" Having an orgasm, she came in a way that Killian could feel her liquids going down his throat, her sweet liquids covering his lips and his chin. Emma starts to relax in bed while the alarm is been off since forever. They didn't even realized it until Killian was on his way next to her and rested his head close to her hair "Shit Killian is 6:55, I'm late and Henry starts school today!" Killian tries to calm her down and to pull her into bed "Relax love is the kid's first day, he is probably not even interested in going" Emma is rushing to get her yellow lace underwear on and her long pants and sweater. "Killian is not about that, I'm his mother. I'm supposed to bake him pancakes or something, not have sex with my boyfriend before 6:30 A.M" all while she is telling Killian how much of a horrible mom she feels at the moment Henry was knocking on the door of their room, "Mom!" Emma curse at herself for not being more responsible. "Sorry Kid! the alarm didn't went off" she whispers to Killian to hit in the shower and get dressed so they can hurry. "Mom I know you were up before 6 am, can you please change the mattress?!" Killian just laid on the bed laughing while Emma is cursing again for not being more quiet. "'Get ready we are getting take out from Granny's" she whispers "shit" and Killian keeps laughing while getting dressed, Emma was still blushing from the teenager's comment. They all got dressed and headed out, Killian got in his black Corolla, while Emma and Henry got in their yellow SUV. Emma refuses to give up on that color, after selling her yellow bug she decided she was getting an SUV but it was going to get it repainted in yellow. They both look at each other,smiled and head to their jobs. Emma went to Grannys with Henry to get some quick breakfast, while going in the diner Emma run into Regina. She did make Roland and Robin breakfast but she wasn't sitting and eating breakfast everyday. She liked to sit calmly on the weekends and eat but during a week of nonstop work, Regina will always prefer to go to Granny's after she drops off Roland.

Since Robin wanted to take him on his first day of school after saying they're good bye's, she went straight to Granny's for a cup of coffee at 7:45 am and chat a few minutes with Emma Swan before she went to work at 8:30. "Hello Emma!, hi Henry aren't you supposed to be in school already?" Emma looked at Regina with the guilt and feeling so irresponsible "Yea the alarm didn't go off" Henry is texting on his phone while he makes a comment "I heard it! But you can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better". Henry didn't mean to be rude but his sarcasm embarrassed his mother. Emma's eyes went wide open, her face changing all sorts of colors "Henry! what tha' Kid can you cut me a break will ya?! go and tell Granny what you want, we got 13 minutes to get you to class" she pushes Henry playfully to the diner, he started laughing and shaking his head as he walked towards the counter to order his food. He then raised his voice to ask his mother what she wanted, she answered just coffee as usual, that's all she also had in her weekly morning.

Regina just stared at her with a huge smirk holding her cup of coffee "He was swimming in your pool this morning wasn't he?" Emma grab her by the arm and sat her in the booth if Henry didn't embarrass her Regina certainly did. Both woman can talk about sex for days, they were so open and honest, they used to sit down and drink beer or wine in either apartments to talk about how it was the first time with each guy. In Regina's case, each guy or girl, not like they used to sleep around but they both certainly had their experience when it came to men and if it was about Regina, man or woman. "He likes to do it every fucking morning Regina! In the summer it was ok, Henry was on vacation and I had my night shifts but now it's just...ugh I can't and when I wake up he's there ready to go" Regina burst out laughing "Well at least you don't get bored, it seems you guys are doing great" Emma thinks about it for a second "Yea, I guess we are..." Emma gets lost in her thoughts when she snaps out of it she immediately asks "So how about you Regina, how's married life going?" she asked all excited with a smile in her face, she still remembers when Robin proposed to her and how unsure she was of marrying the guy. Emma convinced her that it was just nerves and managed to get her through the wedding without her running away. "It's ok. I guess. I mean don't get me wrong, Robin is a great husband and Roland is amazing but...I don't know, sometimes I feel like there's something missing. I mean you know I was bisexual and I never compare the sex experience I had between a man and a woman and it's not even that it's just. I don't know how to explain it..." Emma looked at her and can't help to relate, she love's Killian at least she think she does, but sometimes she does feel sort of bored. Killian was also amazing in bed but she sometimes felt a lack of sensitivity in the man, when she wanted to just lay and cuddle, he always ended up convincing her to do more then that. It really bothers her but she never has mentioned anything to Killian or anyone else, thinking she was just being overly sensitive about the whole thing. While being lost in her thoughts Henry interrupts her "Mom, you're done? got your coffee and breakfast" Emma looked at the kid and then to Regina with an apologetic look "Sorry Regina, I got to take Henry but I'll text you if we can get together this afternoon" Regina smiled and touch her hand "Sure, I think Robin is going to work late in the company so I guess I can bring Roland with me so we can catch up" Emma smiled at her and nodded for agreement, "OK! see ya later". Emma walked out and got in her car while Regina came out of the dinner a few seconds later and wave them goodbye while she got into her black mercedes. It came to Regina's mind that how come she never saw Emma more than a friend? I mean she is smart and beautiful, now being the Deputy of the town and Killian being her partner which Regina didn't find him good enough for her, but didn't want to make the blonde feel bad about it or be too opinionated in Emma's personal life that she prefers to keep it for herself. She then said out loud " C'mon Regina Mills! Emma is not gay!" I mean they both talked about everything and anything. The blonde would have said if she was bicurious or bisexual she would have let her know for sure, would she? Regina started to talk out loud again to herself "Well there was that one time I came out of the bathroom naked because I left the towel in my bed and she.. NO.. NO! Regina she is not gay ok! you're married, you're not supposed to be thinking about this now". The woman forgot she had the windows down in the car when she stopped at the light, a man next to her was just staring at her screaming to herself and hitting the steering wheel, when Regina looks to the side and noticed the man, she was a little embarrassed but refused to let the him know "What the hell are you looking at?..does it say enjoy the show in my forehead?" the man instantly looked away and the light turned green, Regina hit the gas and drove off to work. She whispers to herself "God! no wonder I was cold, forgot to put the windows up" She got to work on time while Emma is dropping off Henry in the driveway, she looks at him and says "Kid about this morning..." Henry interrupts her "It's alright mom, I mean I'm 15, I think I know enough about the birds and the bees" He smiles at his mom and places a kiss on her cheek while Emma quickly comments "It's not about that Henry, you shouldn't..." but Henry interrupts her again, "Don't worry about it mom, just be happy", he shuts the door and walks away, "Just be happy" Emma whispers to herself, is she happy? Is having sex with Killian jones every morning, every evening which was mostly what her relationship was base on right now, was that making her happy? He is good with Henry they have their guy days and hang out. She loves that he has a father figure, since his father left without a trace, not a phone call or a message, he wouldn't recognize his own son if he passed by him in the side walks. Regina was a huge support when she found out about Emma being a single mother and trying to be a better person by studying and becoming a professional so the boy can look up to his strong and successful mom. While Emma had to study Regina would hang out with Henry when he was younger, played video games, watch his favorite shows, Henry though of Regina as his cool pal' he can hang out with. Emma loved their relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted by the notification of her phone, it's a text from Regina.

"Wine tonight?,your place or mine?"-R

Emma smiles at the text and shakes her head and thinking of how much Regina always hang up on her word.

"My place, bring Roland and the wine"-E

Regina smiles at the text and puts down her phone to continue working in her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "You're not his mother"

6:30 pm, Regina just went three floors down where her best friend lives with Roland and a bottle of wine as promised. Emma finished making lasagna, which was one of the few things she knew how to cook. What she knows was basically is what Regina taught her back when they were in college. She got it out of the stove when she heard the knock on the door, "I'm coming!" while going by the living room she tells Henry "Kid can you do me a favor and put a video game that Roland can play so he won't get bored?" Henry smiles and looks at his mother "Sure mom, don't worry I'll take care of him while you all have your girl time..." with a mocking voice to his mother, Emma laughs and keeps walking "ok, thanks kid." Emma's apartment was the same size as Regina's it was the same building only decorated differently, while Regina prefer the design curtains in her bedroom with soft colors beige, blues, and whites. Emma had mostly brown, beige, some soft greens, and curtains she can find maybe in a ninety-nine cent store after all they looked as elegant. She opened the door and smiled, her face showing how excited they both were about the visit "Hey, you're here!" Regina smiles and hands her the wine while she makes her way inside with Roland, Emma looks at the wine "And you brought the wine!" Regina looks at her "And the cheap one, as you like it." Roland makes a funny face with his nose and says "Gina what's that smell?, is smells good!" Emma kneels down at him " that's lasagna, your step mom showed me how to make it" Regina interrupts "Did you put red pepper flakes just like I showed you?" Emma looks at her with a smirk in her face "of course, our secret ingredient remember?" she winks at her and they both laugh.

Everyone sat at the table and had their dinner, ate some flan (a well-known as a Puerto Rican dessert) for dessert which Emma got in a supermarket near the building, they all laugh and told jokes, Henry shared his experience of the first day of school and how this new girl "Violet" caught his attention. Emma is worried about the whole girl thing, but was happy that Henry is probably having his first love interest.

After Emma cleaned the dishes, Regina was getting Roland comfortable in the living room so he can play videos games and watch movies with Henry while both woman go and sit on the porch for a nice conversation. Emma brought two wine glasses both sitting in a love seat looking at the Vancouver view at night. Regina looks at Emma while serving the wine "So..." Emma smiles still looking at the glass "so... where you want me to start?" Regina looks at her thinking at the same time with curious eyes "How are things going with Mr. Guyliner and tight pants?" taking a sip of her wine but not taking her eyes away from Emma "haha, aren't we too old to be putting names on men? By the way, it's ok, well he's nice to Henry...he..well..the sex is great" Regina lifts her eyebrows pressing her lips together "Sounds like...you don't have much to say. I mean, Emma I don't know if you are aware but a relationship is so much more than just sex." Emma opens her mouth as soon as Regina finished her sentence eyes narrowing the burnett and looking a little offended "I am aware of that, and he is great with Henry which is the only thing that matters to me right now." Regina immediately reaches over and holds Emma's hand "I know, I know he is great with Henry and that is all that matters to you, but you matter too, you're smart, funny, and beautiful." Regina thinks a little about what she is going to say next and doesn't stop herself from saying it lowering her tone a little bit "not to mentioned a nice body structure" Emma looks at her and starts laughing and pushes Regina by her shoulder in a playful way "What? you got the hots for me now Miss Mills? huh? huh?!" Regina bursts out laughing. "No silly! I'm just complimenting my best friend, that's what friends are for right?" with a nervous pitch that Emma didn't catch on but confirmed with a nod and drank her wine while she laughed.

Regina just kept staring at her, remembering when she actually had taken a good look at Emma while she had her swimsuit on back in college. They both decided to go to the pool after class since they were out before noon. Emma had this tiny black bikini semi thong, her legs toned as well as her belly, not to mentioned her arms. When Regina would sit back to rest in the sun while Emma is swimming in the pool enjoying the water, Regina always stared at the blonde hoping she wouldn't notice. She never let her know how she had some sort of attraction towards her. It just seems pointless to her since Emma wasn't gay and it can only sabotage her friendship, it probably wasn't anything but admiration of her body right? So she decided to remain quiet because there was no point in bringing up something that wasn't even there right?

Emma interrupted her thoughts "I'm glad you found Robin, you deserve the world. I'm not saying that because I'm your friend. It's because I've seen how you are as a person, the way you are with Robin, Roland, Henry, and me; putting people first then yourself." Both stared at each other with love in their eyes, not saying a word. When a knock on the door interrupted them, Henry stood up from the floor where Roland and him were watching a movie, he open it "Hey mate! where's your mother?" Emma smiled looking through the glass window from the porch while Regina drank her wine and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much, I mean Emma is her best friend and even though he probably doesn't deserve her, she may love him, wait...love him? She hasn't ask Emma if she loved him has she? While Regina is lost in thought, Emma went over Killian to give him a peck on the lips and tight hug. Killian smiled at her and asked "What you were doing, I taste wine?" Emma laughs while still holding Killian from his waist "Having wine with Regina, we were catching up, it's been awhile since we had our girl time" Regina walks out of the porch through the sliding glass doors that Emma had already opened "Killian..." he looks at her "Regina, how lovely to see you, now will you excuse me? I've got to clean myself up for my girlfriend, so we can get ready for bed" Killian lifted his eyebrows and gave Emma a quick peck while Regina felt disgusted by the comment "Oh and he showers...tell me, do you use soap as well?" Emma interrupts the conversation and gets between the both of them, even though seeing them both act like teenagers amused her and finds it rather funny sometimes, she looked at Regina "Be nice!" she turns and looks at Killian "You go and get yourself clean up, I'll be with you in a second" he nods and leaves the room. Regina stares at Emma not saying a word with her arms folded because the blonde knew what she was thinking. They did have this conversation earlier so she didn't have to say much, Emma walked closer to her "I know..I know..I promised I'll talk to him" Regina smiles and hugs her, "I better get going, Roland is getting sleepy and Robin is probably on his way home." Emma smiles and grabs their coats "Text me when you get to the apartment or if you need anything." Regina nods "I will, bye Emma" Emma looks at her with a sweet smile in her face "bye."

After saying their goodbyes Regina left her apartment while Emma when to her room and found Killian fast asleep, she breathes out and just went to the shower while Henry also got ready for bed. Regina and Roland got home and texted Emma that everything was ok, even though they lived only 3 floors apart they always made sure they got to their apartments safe if they were together.

Regina got Roland tucked in as she went for a shower. Over thinking her time with Emma she hears someone walk in the bathroom, he pulls the curtain open and he is bare naked "Love, I've been thinking about you all day" she was stunned for a second "Robin...wh..." he immediately kisses her and picks her up while putting his thick cock inside her, Regina moans instantly and tries to keep balance putting pressure on the walls. Robin was inside her going up and down roughly, he was fucking her, really fucking her hard and she was loving it. "Robin...your...cock...feels so good...mmm...don't stop..." he was doing all kinds of noises cursing, "I'm going to come..." Regina whispers by the ear "let me know..." Robin laughs,"we are married love, don't worry about it" Regina opens her eyes wide, as she feels he is about to come inside her "What? Robin no!" she pushes him making him come out of her, letting it go in the shower floors. "Regina what the hell is the matter with you?" Regina has a face of panic and looked confused at the same time "I...I'm..I need to go.." She grabs a white towel to cover herself up and heads to the room, leaving Robin in the shower slowly calming down, he finishes his shower and goes to their room where he find her still covered with the towel just staring at the floor. Robin has a look of shame and confused all at once. He talks slowly and low to her, "Can we talk about it?" she continues to stare at the floor not answering his question, "Regina I'm sorry, I was an idiot for just surprising you like that, we are already married and I thought that maybe you will like a child of your own, with me." Regina continued to stare at the floor, a blank stare and no words coming out of her mouth, "Say something please!" in a somewhat desperate tone. Regina finally looks at him, doesn't say a word for a few seconds until she finally does in an angry tone "You had no right Robin Locksley, this is something as a couple we discuss in private when it's time" Robin interrupts her and raise his voice a little to be heard, "I was just trying to be..." Regina stands up from the corner of the bed, "You though what Robin, that it was romantic to get me pregnant in the shower without even discussing if I was ready first?, What about Roland he is still adjusting to me, to this family, he is not ready for a new sibling Robin..." Robin got frustrated and raise his voice a little bit louder "Regina he will love having someone else in his life you don't know what my son wants, you're NOT HIS MOTHER!" Regina's eyes started to water, stund about what Robin just threw in her face, with her lips shaking trying to hold on the tears but it's impossible.

They hear the door open again "Daddy why are you screaming?" both disappointed that Roland was awakened by their argument, Regina whispers to Robin "Great, you woke him up" she tries to act calm and wipe her tears so Roland wouldn't notice but it was too late "Gina why are you crying?" Regina trying to put a normal face "I wasn't crying sweetie I just got allergies, come on let's get you back to bed" she puts both her arms in his shoulder and grabs her nightgown. She stops in the spare room on her way to Roland's room and finishes getting dressed, while Roland looks up to her "Why Daddy was screaming?" the brunette tries to smile "you know daddy talks loud sometimes, don't worry, come on I'll read you a story" Robin tries to reach and grab her by the arm "Regina I didn't..." she brushes him and keeps walking to Roland's room. Regina reads him a story and he falls right back to sleep instantly, she goes back to her own room while Robin goes and kisses Roland goodnight before he to goes back into the room, she lays down as far of Robin as possible, he tries to put his arm around her waist and she moved instantly, letting him know that she is not to be touch tonight while she cries herself to sleep. He doesn't hear her since he turns away and falls asleep instantly. While Regina is crying trying not to be heard by Robin, she didn't want him to be all over her because he feels sorry for her, rethinking about why she got married to this man in the first place? was it right? did she really loved him? she knows for a fact that she does love Roland and that she has made a good influence on him, as for Robin, did she love Robin? while all these thoughts come into her head she soon falls asleep with her pillow wet from her tears...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "I'm not gay"

Regina drop off Roland at school, on her way to Granny's diner. She was thinking about how her morning went. Robin had to be at the company early, he was really putting an extra effort in the job so he would be able to get that promotion from his boss. He left a note saying he was sorry and he wanted to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner tonight. He will be leaving a little early from work today so they can be able to spend time together. Regina was just disappointed, sad, and angry about what Robin screamed at her last night.

She parked her car close to the diner and walked hoping Emma wouldn't see her, she had puffy swollen eyes that not even makeup could help her hide. The sadness showed all over her face, anyone that knew her well could read her emotions easily, and Emma knew her well. It was hard to avoid the blonde since they usually meet up at the place and it was the only place they both liked to get their coffee from so it was likely they were going to bump into each other. She comes in and it's exactly what she feared, Emma was walking towards the door and looks at her with a smile but then she notices something is wrong with her and changes it to a concern look. "Regina, hi" she gets close and Regina looks down at the floor, "I'm fine..." the blonde looks at her with more of a concerned look, "You know it is pointless to lie to me right? What's going on?" she lowers her voice and grabs Regina by the hand "Did Robin do something?" her face filling with anger in seconds and looks straight at her eyes while they turn glassy in seconds, Emma asked for another coffee to go and grabs Regina by the hand as soon as Granny herself gave her the cup she says "Let's go home, I called in sick tonight since I couldn't sleep well so I can use some company." Regina nodded agreeing to go with her, she got into her car as well as Emma in hers, she also called at the office and let her secretary Miss. Belle know to cancel her appointments with her clients today since she wasn't feeling well. "OK Miss Mills, don't worry I'm already verifying your schedule for today as we speak and I'll get right to it" the woman said with her English accent very proper, "Thank you Belle, have a nice day." Regina did her best to act natural so that Belle can't catch her sadness, even though the woman wouldn't ask she didn't want her thinking she's weak. The burnet has a reputation to maintain in the office as a strong, independent woman who doesn't break down no matter how hard life gets. She hangs up and headed back to the building.

Both woman arrived to Emma's apartment, it was quiet. Henry was dropped off at school and Killian was working, even though he does not officially live with Emma he visited and stayed regularly more than what Emma liked actually. Sometimes she preferred some alone time with Henry, she has never felt to comfortable living with another person besides Henry, Killian is the first man who has gone that far with the blonde. Emma sat down with Regina on the living room couch, looking at each other they started to talk, Regina explaining how it all started including the sex, when she said what Robin screamed at her Emma reacted surprise with her eyes wide open, "He said what?! you have been giving that kid everything he needs and not to mention love, what the hell is wrong with Robin?" Regina started to cry immediately and Emma grabs her for a hug so she can cry on her chest. She was sobbing and trying to catch her breath while tears just keep coming down, both woman was just holding each other for a few minutes until Regina calmed down and then she spoke while she cleared her tears away, trying to get herself together. "Well, he is sorry and wants to take me out for dinner tonight. I don't know how to feel right now but will see how it goes." Emma drinks the last bit of her coffee, she really didn't like what Robin just did to her best friend. It really hit a nerve, but she knew he was also human and we all say thing we don't mean when we are upset. "We all make mistakes Regina, give him a chance, we'll see how it goes" she rubs the burnet's knee while she looks at her with an assuring smile, trying to not let the brunette notice her real feelings towards the situation, Regina smiles sweetly "Thanks Emma, we'll see" Emma hesitated to ask the question that is about to come out of her mouth but she was curious to know, "Do _you_ ever want to have a baby with Robin? you can be honest with me Regina, you know that right?" Regina looks at her and bites her lip thoughtfully "I know Em, thanks and to be honest, I don't know it's just, it still doesn't feel right" she looks away losing herself in thought that maybe she will never be ready to have Robin's baby or even worst, she may be ready and wanting to have one but not with Robin Locksley. Emma interrupts her moment of thought, "tell you what, let's make this our day, I'm going to get that wine you got me and we can sit here and watch cheesy movies and eat junk food, I'll order Pizza" Regina laughs and looks at her "sure! extra cheese and pepperoni!" Emma grabs the phone "Got it!"

The two women sit and watch movies and shows, they end up watching some episodes of _Game of Thrones_ both just sat on the floor while eating some more pizza and wine, the box was almost empty only having a few crust that Regina left from a few slices, two bottles of wine empty and one half way through. Emma went earlier to get some more in a small supermarket across the street so they can continue their girl time. It was 3:45 pm when Regina decided to look at the time, "Henry will be out soon, I won't have to pick Roland till 4:30, he has a tutoring today" Emma also looked at the clock, "Yeah, he will be out soon, He takes the bus so he will probably be here around half an hour or so..." Emma thinks about what she's about to ask, she didn't want the brunette to feel uncomfortable with the question, but she has no one else to ask, she was curious to know and no one will be able to explain or answer her in the most honest way possible. "Regina can I ask you something, well... personal" Regina looked at her with a confused look "Of course Emma. What is it...?" Emma keeps thinking on how she is going to ask her this, "Com'on Em...spill it" the burnet says in a playful tone, Emma takes a deep breath, "How did you realized you were bisexual?", Regina's face was shocked and amused at the same time. She laughed a little at the question and put her wine down at the little table in front of her while Emma blushed, "Are you serious...why are you asking? Is someone making you doubt?" Regina didn't know Emma had found her rather attractive. She could never forget that time she came out bare naked from the bathroom and almost gaged in front of the white silky skin woman. She acted like it was no big deal and pulled up her phone to look elsewhere but was still hard to not look, she would lift her eyes a little to catch a glimpse at the burnet's back and ass with just a cream lace thong, Regina wiggled her way into the dress, looking back at her when she finished "You ready to go." Emma was caught with her mouth open "Yeah...su...uure..let's go." Regina thought the blonde was looking at her with desire eyes for moment but then brushed it off as soon as Emma started talking about what a nice ass her professor August Booth had and how she was thinking about asking him out on a date.

Emma came back from her thoughts "I was just...wondering on how do you know these things? like how do I know I'm not admiring the woman or I'm actually attracted to her?" Regina stared a her with this huge smirk in her face "Emma Swan from straight to bi-curious, didn't see that coming" While rolling her eyes in a playful sarcastic look drinking from the glass of wine she grabbed from the table. "I am not bi-curious Regina, it's just a question and this is why I was so hesitant to tell you" Emma gets up from the sofa while Regina laughed harder and pulls her back "I'm sorry, come sit down...relax, to answer your question. I just knew, as soon as you question yourself about it most of the time it's because you're and afraid to admit it to yourself." Emma just stayed quiet for a few second while Regina spoke again "Is there something you want to tell me?" Regina asked while raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Emma thought about telling her the way she sees her but decided not to, the woman was married to a great man and would never pull a move on her, they are best friends and she wanted it to remain like that. "Nah...I was just...wondering" Regina spit out a question that she never thought of asking, "Have you ever found me attractive?" Emma got a little nervous, "Yea of course you are a beautiful woman and admirable, very fit, nice looking body, strong, and..." Emma nearly choked on her own words and grab the wine and drank it all at once, Regina kind of notice her behavior "as in friend...or as in more than that?" Emma started to think what she should answer, it wouldn't make any difference, the woman was already married and had everything. She didn't want the brunette to feel awkward if she said what she really felt, "As a friend Regina of course, you really want me to like you, don't you Miss. Mills" she says in a playful way, Regina feels a little embarrassed by the comment but of course made her best on not showing the blonde and just quirked her lips to the side answering "You wish you had that kind of luck, if not I think the one who has a little girl crush is you Miss...Swan" saying it low with a little husk to her voice and slowly, giving her the side eye while she picks up her wine for her last sip. Emma laughs and gets closer "Oh come on Regina, I know you want to kiss me" In a playful way while biting her lips being so sure Regina wouldn't do so. The brunette stared at her lips and stayed quiet just staring at her lips wet with wine she was also drinking. Regina licks her own lips and closes the space between them and gives her a soft, gentle kiss, Emma kisses her back and remain in this position for a few seconds. Regina had her wine still in her hand while Emma was just stiff when she entered in realization "What are you doing?" Regina pools back in shock at what she just did "I...am sorry...I" Emma touches her lips as she got upset "Get out..." Regina was stunned and immediately gets up from the sofa putting the glass in the table "Emma I'm sorry...! I just thought..." Emma was angry, confused with what just happened, she raised her voice "I'm not gay Regina, and you're married, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Regina was speechless looking at the blonde, stunned and trying to find the right words to calm her down "Emma I know, I didn't mean to..." Emma didn't let her finish "Get out of my apartment...please" in a lower tone. When Emma finished her sentence Henry opened the apartment door "Hey mom, what's going on?" Emma looked beyond pissed off with her eyes getting watery by the second, "Regina was just leaving" Regina took her coat and gave Henry a hug, kiss on the cheek "Nice to see you Henry, see you later..." she put her coat on "bye Emma" walking out and shutting the door without the blonde answering her good bye. Henry ask his mother "What was that about?" while walking to his room. Emma was to lost in her own thoughts to answer him, she walked to the apartment door and sat on the floor resting her back towards it, she touches her lips again "No...I can't let this happen, I've been fighting this too long to give in now. She's married, I've got Killian, this can't happen again..." She stays on the floor just thinking of what all happen and why now? now that Regina was married and she has a relationship, why she had to kiss her now of all the bad timing this was the worst of them all...


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all liked it so far ;) thanks again to ZaydaO for editing ALL MY CHAPTERS YOU'RE AWESOME! I'll be updating as regularly as possible, it all depends on our hectic squedule thanks to college, again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or giving me your opinions through facebook and twitter ( shellymarRodrig) , Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 4: "Cruella D' vile"

Regina picked up Roland and went to her apartment. Roland didn't notice the redness in her nose which she usually gets when she cries. He stayed in the living room watching cartoons while she prepares dinner just for Roland and her mother Cora, who is coming to babysit tonight while she goes out with Robin to wherever he plans on taking he. She didn't like the idea just because her mother is very inquisitive and not to mentioned very opinionated especially when it had to do with Regina and her personal life and decisions.

The door opens and Roland stood up excited, running to his father, "Daddy! you're here early!" Robin picks his boy up and gives him a bear hug, "Yes daddy came home early today, I'm taking Gina out for some grown up time" Roland didn't look too excited, "Are you going to have time to watch a movie with me?" Robin smiles and feels a little bad that his son thinks he won't have time for him "Of course son, I'm going to talk to Regina so she can let you eat dinner in the living room while we watch a movie together, sounds good?" Roland smiled widely, very excited to be able to share some time with his dad, "Yay! ok!" Robin ruffles his silky dark hair while he walks to the kitchen to say hello to his wife, he grabs her from behind and kisses her neck. Regina was cutting some ingredients, she has her beige apron on and a simple top, dark jeans. Robin had his uniform suit, a dark blue blazer matching the dark blue pants and a white button up shirt. He holds her tight "How's the most beautiful woman in the world? and why is she cooking so much food if we are going out for dinner tonight?" Regina shows a small smile "My mother is eating here since she's babysitting Roland" Robin rolls his eyes and looks somewhat annoyed "Can't you ask Emma to watch him? I really don't need your mother up my ass right now" Regina puts the ingredients in the pot where she's making beans next to another were the rice is getting cooked as well, she turns to look at Robin, "Emma is busy tonight it was either my mother or cancel our date". When in reality she never got to ask Emma if she could and didn't plan to after what had happen in her apartment, so she decided to make an excuse. Robin places his hands in the counter while he sits on a stool facing Regina "Ok, but we leave as soon as she gets here, I really don't want to deal with your mother, but for you I'll do anything!" he stands up and hugs Regina tight and gives her a peck on the lips which brings her some memories of what happened earlier making her look down while images run through her head, she shakes it off and tries to maintain her mind occupied by continuing to cook. Robin walks out of the kitchen to join his son, they both watch _Zootopia_ together while Roland is having dinner.

The boy finishes his meal and starts his homework alone, tutoring has helped him be more independent when it comes to school work. Regina and Robin were getting dressed, the brunette wearing a simple cream and black dress, showing half a thigh with a delicate black bow in the middle. Robin is wearing a nice button up blue shirt with a black blazer matching the black pants and semi-formal shoes. "Are you ready love?" Regina looks stunning with her hair in loose curls and simple yet delicate makeup. "Yes, I hope this is ok" Robin looks at her stunned by her appearance "You look amazing" and kisses her in the lips while a knock in the door interrupted their moment, Regina opens the door, "I thought I was going to rot out here! what took you so long?" looking at Regina with a scowling face while she comes in, "where's is my favorite boy?" Roland gets up and hugs Cora with a smile, she wasn't too happy about their marriage and she didn't like Robin for her daughter one bit as a matter of fact she never liked Regina's boyfriends or girlfriends in the past, the old woman will always find something negative about them. Regina tries to put a smile making eyes with Robin to behave and not lash back to her mother. "Hello mother, thank you for babysitting Roland. We will try not to be too late out, I fixed up the spare room if you get tired" Cora gave an ungrateful look to both Regina and Robin "Yes, thank you. Oh sorry Robin didn't recognize you with the cheap suit and I see you shaved this time?" Robin was going to say something but Regina made a stern face at him to not stoop to her level, he simply closed his mouth again and then say "have a nice evening Miss. Mills and thanks for watching my boy" he grabs Regina by the arm almost rushing her out of the apartment so the old woman won't have the time to say another word, Regina mouths goodbye to her and kisses Roland in the forehead reminding him in front of Cora that he has to be in bed at 8pm sharp!

They leave and forty minutes later they pulled up in a fancy restaurant with crystal walls so the guest can look at the beautiful mountains and bloomy skies of Vancouver. It was in a top floor of a well-known hotel, Robin was waiting to be attended, the greeter approaches, "Welcome to the New Spot's Restaurant, may I have your name?" Regina looks around impressed by the beautiful designs and delicate decorations of the place while Robin answers "Locksley, Robin. Table for two" The man looks down at a list in front of him, "Yes, Mr. Locksley right this way" Robin grabs Regina by the hand, they arrived at the table and he pulls out a chair for the woman to sit. He sits as well on the other side of the table and laces his hand with Regina's. He looks at her clear brown eyes "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, you are a good example for Roland and not to mentioned and excellent mother figure to my boy, I promise I will be more careful choosing my words when I'm angry or in any moment to be exact" Regina bites her lip and looks down at the table for a second, she smiles with a gentle look in her face. "It's ok Robin we all make mistakes" in a low soothing voice, Robin smiles sweetly to the brunette while they start to look at the menu. Regina wasn't even reading what they had to offer, she was thinking of how much this relationship needed to work, she needs to try, for Roland at least.

The woman snaps up as soon as she hears a female voice speaking to Robin. "Why hello Darling! isn't this place ravishing?" Robin stands up all excited and pulls the woman to a hug and kiss in the cheek which made Regina a little uncomfortable surprisingly not jealous but uncomfortable, "Regina, this is Cruella D' vil, the CEO of the company, Cruella I'd like for you to meet my wife, Regina Mills" Regina stands up and smiled at the woman in front of her. The woman was tall, white skin, beautiful with a tight black dress under her knee, a pearled necklace hugging her neck which they seem to be very real, her hair was blonde almost gray color in a pulled up style, her hands covered by black delicate gloves, "Regina Mills? Charmed, may I ask why you didn't change it to Mr. Locksley last name?" Regina took a small breath and try to calm her annoyance caused by the nosy woman, "I cherish my family last name if you may know, and my husband respected that enough to not ask me to do so, and Cruella is it? like the 101 Dalmatians movie Cruella?" the woman looked at Regina up and down for a second and threw a sarcastic laugh "Yes darling only I skin people out of their money" pausing and looking at Robin "by the way Robin nice suit..." Robin laughs and says "Thank you" in a playful way. The woman looks back at the brunette "It was a delight to meet you Regina Mills, hope we meet again" with a hypocritical voice only Regina caught, "bye darling, see you tomorrow at work" he nods and she walks away. "So, she's your boss, care to explain the suit comment?" Actually the cheap suit that Cora stated cost more than three months of payment on the apartment. Robin hesitated a little bit to answer but he did, "Oh we had a meeting and I didn't have any proper suit to wear besides the one I wore to the wedding and she was kind enough to get me this one at the last minute" Regina remembers taking it to dry cleaners but she didn't realize it was uncommon in Robin's closet, she thought it was just another uniform given to the company employers for formal activities. "I see..." Regina looked seriously at the menu, trying to not make a big deal out of it when Robin spoke again "I got good news..." Regina looks up waiting for him to continue, "I got the promotion! I'll be working hand in hand with the CEO of the company" Robin is full of excitement when Regina's eyes grow wide and smiles "Congratulations sweetheart" as she grabs his hand and strokes her fingers while she realizes that, "Wait, you mean hand in hand with Cruella?" Robin nods with a tiny smile. Regina stays silent for a few seconds when the waiter comes to take their orders.

They both change the subject a little and starting to talk about how things are going to change as soon as he starts his new job next week. He will have to travel and some days even work a little later than usual but it will be worth it, promising Regina a comfortable life, he even brought up the idea of Regina quitting her job and becoming a stay home stepmom since his income will be enough. She stayed silent at the offer not because she thought it was a good idea, but surprised and refused to even think of herself as a trophy wife. Regina worked for everything in her life, she was always a hard worker and loved to achieve her goals and ambitions by herself, it never drew her attention for a man to buy her things and prance her around like arm candy. They both finished their meals and walk back to the car, Robin opened the door for his wife so she can sit in the passenger side while he drove home. As soon as Regina checked her phone on the way home she sees a text message from Emma.

"We need to talk, I'll come by your office tomorrow with lunch"-E

While Regina was having dinner with Robin, back at Emma's apartment a knock at the door got Emma standing up from her bed, she was reading a book trying to keep her mind out of thinking what had happened earlier with Regina. She was somewhat annoyed and didn't want to be disturb that night so she was hoping it was someone who she can brush off in minutes, too bad for her it wasn't, "Hello love!" Emma was sort of surprised, she really didn't need this right now, at least that's how she felt, "Killian hi, you didn't tell me you were coming over" Killian was surprise and confused by Emma's reaction, "I wanted to surprise you, did I make a mistake?" Emma felt bad and had him to come in. He said hi to Henry on his way to Emma's room, she had every intention to speak privately with the man and since Henry was playing video games in the living room she thought her room was the best choice. Killian thought differently of course, as soon as the door shut he grabs her by the waist and kisses her, when he breaks the kiss, smiles at Emma and speaks "Why I think you read my mind perfectly" he starts to bring up her shirt when Emma puts it down, "Killian that's not why I brought you here, we need to talk and Henry is in the living room so..." Killian has a concerned and somewhat disappointed look that it wasn't what he wanted, "Is everything ok Emma? Are you ok?" she opens and closes her mouth and sits on the bed, "Killian sit down please" Killian sits next to the blonde, facing her waiting for her to speak, she didn't know how to say it without hurting the man. Sure the man was a horn dog but he was still a good man and good friend to Henry, having knowledge of that made it harder for her to make this decision, "Killian...about us...I...we have been dating for quite a while and, well I thought I can one day love you the way you deserve but, it's just not happening." Killian was stunned, shocked and hurt. He didn't speak a word, just staring at her waiting for it to sink in. He had a feeling she didn't love him.

She never said it once, he thought that the woman just wasn't vocal with her feelings, but that wasn't the case, it was what he feared, she just didn't love him. Emma continued to speak, "Killian I don't want to continue this so that at the end I'll end up hurting you. I'm sorry but we just can't be together, I care for you too much and appreciate you being there for Henry but I can't lie to myself for you...I'm sorry", Killian looks up speechless "Well...I appreciate your honesty...I... should be going..." he stands up and walks out of the room, Henry sees the sad face in the man "Hey Killian...you ok?" Killian tries to put a smile but you can still see the sadness in his blue eyes, "Yes mate, how about I take you out for fishing after school tomorrow?" Henry smiles as he answers "Ok, sounds good" Killian looks back at Emma and Henry again "See you tomorrow mate, I need to get going" Emma walks him out of the apartment, she whispers to the man on her way out "I'm sorry." Killian looks at her eyes for a few seconds, "me too" and continues to walk out of the building.

Emma closed the door and makes her way back to the room, she tells Henry to not to go to bed too late since he has school tomorrow. She shuts the door of her room and sends Regina a quick text, not waiting for a response, she goes to bed thinking of all what's happened today, she turns of her lamp and covers herself preventing to get cold, her eyes still open in the dark as she whispers to herself "I guess I'll have to accept it and live with it... but Regina...Regina is not an option..."

Regina didn't answer her text and simply put away her phone, it was a long night and a lot to take in. Of all what Robin told her at dinner, she was looking forward for the blonde to forgive her and be able to talk to her about all what had happened tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you all for you patience, reviews,favorites and follows, sorry for taking so long me and my editor Zayda (Love you thank you for this!) started college and it gets a little hectic, but we promise we will update as frequently possible. Thanks again for reading! much love -ShellymarRodrig (you can find me on twitter with that name btw if you want to harass me for and update you can find me on twitter by that name lol)

* * *

Chapter 5: "I like Woman, Regina"

Thursday morning, 5:30 am. Robin kisses Regina goodbye on the lips while she laid in bed. He had to go to work early, this was his last week of work as the company manager, he had to offer training to the man who was filling in his position. He left quietly while his family continued to sleep. Cora left when they got home last night, she didn't feel that the guest room was up to her standards and wouldn't get the proper sleep she needed. Robin took her home right after he left Regina at the apartment.

At 7:30 am, Regina dropped Roland at school. She made him fluffy pancakes this morning while she got his lunch ready. She kissed him on the forehead and wished him a good day while he walked into class. The brunette started the car again and headed towards Granny's to pick up her coffee. She was surprised to not run into the blonde. She usually drops off Henry at school but since Violet is used to taking the bus in the mornings Henry decided go along. She thought Emma probably came earlier than usual for that reason. She then drove to her office which it wasn't too far from Granny's or Roland's school, only a good 25 minutes with traffic.

Regina opens the door to her office, "Good Morning Belle" Belle was sitting at her desk that you will see as soon as you enter the office. It had marble floors and delicate paintings everywhere. Cora owned the office, she and her father Henry are both very wealthy and Regina had some of this luxury early in life. When she decided to attend law school she wanted to do it without her mother or father's help and has been independent ever since. Belle looks up, "Miss. Mills, how are you today? I added a few appointments that were canceled yesterday and a few for tomorrow so you won't be overbooked." Regina smiles and is glad that her secretary is so efficient "Thanks Belle, that is much appreciated" as she's about to walk away she stops and looks back at Belle again as she remembers, "oh and Belle, Miss Swan is probably going to pass by at lunch, please send her in as soon as she arrives." Belle nods in agreement, "will do." Regina smiles and close the doors of her office.

She sat and went through the papers she had to fill out. As a lawyer she had taken a couple of cases herself but decided to stick with divorces, pension agreement etc., so she can have more time for her family. Now it seemed pointless sacrificing her career a little since Robin decided to grow professionally in his job, not that she's not proud and happy for him but she never thought money would become such priority to him. They lived fine, it wasn't a penthouse but it was alright. She made a reasonable income as well as Robin for them to live comfortable and have what they needed.

Regina had four appointments this morning and while finishing her last which was a mutual agreement of their belongings so the divorce could be processed faster, Regina takes her reading glasses off, "Ok, so Mr. Nolan is taking the Truck and you Ms. Margaret are staying with the house since you have full custody of your two sons, is that correct?" Both of them nod in agreement without saying a word, Regina passed the papers for them to sign. She stood up while the soon to be divorced couple thanked her for her services.

Both of them left the office while Regina sees Emma Swan entering the office and signaling Belle she will be going to the brunette's office. The couple passed her by and she sees Regina standing up behind her desk, she had her burgundy dress on up to her knees and high black heels with delicate makeup. "Emma, you showed up" in a happy, sweet tone. Emma smiled, "Hey I texted you didn't I, salad?" She puts Granny's take out bag in the desk and goes back to shut the door.

Emma sits facing Regina, neither of them wanting to break silence until after a few seconds Regina speaks "Emma, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened, I shouldn't of, well you know. I think I just probably got caught up at the moment or drank a little too much wine." Emma stays silent for a moment while she takes a beer out of the bag and twist it open. "It's forgotten and it can't ever happen again. You're married and I well...no longer have a relationship" She lows her voice in the last words on her sentence. Regina grew concerned that it was her fault and says "What? why? did he found out? did you tell him? Oh Emma I'm so sorry" she didn't like the guy but she also didn't want to be the cause of their breakup. Emma dismisses her with a hand and take a sip of her beer. "No Regina he doesn't know. I ended it...and of course is not your fault...well sort of." Her eyes looking at everywhere but Regina at the moment, the brunette looked confused and asked "Why? I thought" Emma interrupts' "You thought wrong, what we did was wrong but you made me realized something that I have to stop avoiding" Regina looks with a more confused look than ever letting the blonde to continue, "I like woman Regina, I tried to avoid it for years but I'm tired, I need to give myself a chance and see if I can find happiness in a woman since...well...obviously men haven't been a success for me, no matter how good they are" Regina lets her back rest on the chair and throws Emma a side smile while she too takes out the other beer from the bag and opens it. She usually prefers wine or apple cider made by herself but in some special cases she joins Emma with a nice cold beer. "Now, that wasn't to hard was it?" Emma starts laughing and takes another sip "Yeah well we'll see how it goes, maybe I'll open a profile on or something." Regina laughs at the idea of Emma looking at dates online, she was sort of upset that the she didn't kiss the blonde sooner if she would have maybe things would have been different. Maybe...they would have ended up being more than friends, while she is thinking this through Emma interrupts her with a question, "So how was dinner last night?"

Regina took a nice deep breath and looked at the blonde, "We have a lot to talk about" Regina started describing the place and how everything looked just breathtaking and when she mentioned the female who decided to stop by their table and how the introduction went, Emma speaks after taking a good laugh of the name. "Cruella, really Regina? and you took her seriously, I'd have been telling puppy jokes the whole time..." She looks curiously at the brunette "you think she likes Robin?" Regina stands up and leans in front of her desk next to Emma while answering the blondes question, "You should have seen her all high and mighty, legs for days, nice skinny body, jewelry everywhere, it looked like costume jewelry to me but I'm sure the bitch can afford real ones, and she bought Robin a suit. When does your boss take the time to even notice you need a suit..?" Emma had a thoughtful face, looking for an explanation, "maybe it was a really important meeting and she didn't want him to make her look bad, so she had no choice? I mean Regina come on, Robin would be too much of an idiot to cheat on you with a skinny white toothpick" Regina crosses her arms and shakes her head a little to fix her hair. "I'm not to sure about that" she looks at the floor feeling all around insecure. "Oh for fucks sake Regina, look at you!" she signals everything, "nice ass, great tone legs, perfect hair, full lips, did I mentioned nice ass?" Regina looks up at her feeling a little surprise of her compliments. "Why Emma, I had no idea how much of a great observer you are." Regina says in a sarcastic playful tone. They both laughed together and enjoyed their lunches, after the hour passed they said their goodbyes.

Regina got back to work while Emma got into her Police car to continue her shift. She was working alone since she needed to find another partner to fill in Killian's position. They both decided to change partners so it would be better for Killian to get over her and maybe have a good friendship later on. Regina finished attending to all of her clients for the day and headed back to her apartment, on her way there she picked up Roland from school. They both got settled at home, Roland watching cartoons while Regina cooks' dinner for them both since Robin texted her that he will arrive late as usual. Regina didn't seem to mind even though the brunette knows she is supposed to miss her husband and ask him to be around her and Roland more often. She decided that was a conversation she needed to get around to with Robin, not for her but for Roland.

Robin got home around 11:30 pm while Roland and Regina was asleep, he went to Roland's room to kiss him goodnight. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, so the Regina wouldn't smell the alcohol on his breath. When he gets into bed and puts his arm around the woman, she wakes up and turns around facing him but with eyes still close, "hard day at work..." Robin kisses her forehead. "Hard day of training the man, I start my new job on Monday. I will have a lot more responsibility, it's rather overwhelming sometimes but I think I can manage." Regina thinks about what she's going to say but it was a concern she needed to get it off her chest, "Robin, is it going to be like this all the time? I mean Roland didn't see you all day and well I'm worried he won't spend the proper time with his father." Robin held her closer, "It will be at first but I promise you it will get easier as time passes. There are going to be a few changes in our family but it is for the better. By the way, have you thought of quitting your job?" Regina stays quiet for a few seconds looking down and answers, "Robin, I'm not made to be a stay home mom. It's not that I don't enjoy my time with Roland but I like to have my own income, my own things. That's why I moved away from my mother in the first place when I started college. As much as I appreciate you wanting to take care of me, I can't quit my job it's just not an option." Robin puts a serious and disappointed face but then offers a small smile, "Ok love, I respect your decision if you like to continue working it will be fine. I just thought you would like to relax more and have more time for yourself, but if you're happier keeping your job then that's fine too." She smiled and whispered a thank you, she curled up in his arms while they both asleep.

Back at Emma's apartment, she couldn't sleep. She had too much going on in her head but she was relieved that she could finally accept herself. She was lying in bed when the door of the room opened, "Mom, you awake?" Emma turned and looked at the kid "Yea Kid, what's up? Did you had a good time with Killian?" she sits down waiting for her son to respond. "Yeah it was good, we caught a lot of fish and I kinda needed advice. Violet's birthday is coming up and I want to impress her, he gave me a couple of options but I still don't know yet." Emma smiled and pats the bed as a sign of the boy to sit down. "How would you like advice from a real woman who knows what girls like?" the boy smiles and nodded letting her continue. "So let's see what we can do" They both talked of many options for a birthday present until they fall asleep one next another.

Friday morning Emma receive a text message,

I need you to assist me at a very important party Saturday at 12pm. The address is Richmond City, Queen's Street, 23 North Vancouver. Don't be late! and please don't mention anything to Regina, its a surprise. -Robin

Emma was staring at the text very much confused, whatever Robin is up to, it didn't give Emma a good feeling for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Surprise! three chapters more! hope ya'll like it!, reviews are very much appreciated :) the guest who gave me the tip about the paragraphs being to long I'm very sorry I'm currently writing chapter 13th and I took into consideration when I started chapter 11, hopefully it will be easier to read. Thanks again! this is my first FF and I coudn't put it all together if it wasn't for Zayda. Cover Image will be uploaded soon by my friend Liza 3 ENjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: "You're my wife's best friend, no one can change that"

Friday morning, Robin has the opportunity to leave a little bit later than usual and has breakfast with his little boy. They both finished eating a ham and cheese sandwich with some fruit on the side, while Regina was getting ready for work. Robin tells Roland to get his school backpack that was left in his room. He walks towards his wife while she's grabbing everyone's, he pulls her in close to him while his hands rested on her hips, "So, I have a surprise for you." He smiles while Regina's caught by surprise "Robin!", in a childish tone, Robin interrupt her, "Now you'll wait until tomorrow but I suggest you wear something nice, semi formal if possible, be ready by 11:50am sharp!" He gives her a playful look, she is all confused and curiosity hits her, "Robin you know I don't like surprises and I was going to clean the apart..." Robin interrupts her again "Nonsense love, just be ready, please, plus after tomorrow it won't need much cleaning" He kisses her in the lips, "I love you" Regina response with a whisper, "And I you" looking at him in the eyes.

The woman didn't understand what Robin ment about not needing to clean the apartment but decided to just wait until tomorrow and see what he was up to. The brunette has also never have addressed Robin with an I love you, she always responded to it but not even when they got married, it was always 'and I you'. He has never asked or maybe never had notice her ways of expressing her love towards him.

They all parted ways, Robin saying his goodbyes, while they're walking towards their cars the man says to his son, "Would you like to ride in daddy's new car?" the boy looks in front of him to see a beautiful dark green convertible. Regina was speechless and wondering how he could afford to get such car, "Robin what happened to your toyota? What..." Robin laughs, "The company gave me a bonus because of the new job and I got more benefits, you like it?" Regina looks at the car not knowing what to say, she understood his car needed an update soon but she did not expect this. She snaps out of it and looks at her husband, "It's beautiful, I'm glad for you." In a not so enthusiastic way, Robin tells Roland to hop in while he had a word with his wife, the boy does what he is told while he speaks to Regina. "Is everything ok? I thought you would be happy that I got rid of..." Regina interrupts him, "I just think we have other priority like having a fund for Roland's education or..." Robins cellphone rings, "Locksley! Yes Cruella, I'm on my way...yes I'll work on that as soon as I get there, yes, see you soon." While Robin is having a conversation with his boss, she is hearing his part of it and wondering if the woman can't wait to discuss it when he gets to work, but she keeps quiet and when Robin hangs up the burnett speaks. "I have to get going, you should too we don't want Roland to be late" she kisses him lips and walks to her Mercedes while he gets into his new expensive car.

Regina parks in her usual spot at the dinner for some nice hot coffee as always. As she opens the door the brunette spots the blonde in her usual chair with her usual hot coffee but this time she wasn't alone. The blonde was talking up close to what it seems a new employee of Granny. She was tall, white skin with long brunette hair and a gorgeous smile. She appears to be younger than Emma as well, the young woman was giggling and making eyes at Emma while she served her a refill on her coffee which made Regina overthink. Since when does Emma Swan drinks more than one coffee in the morning? she has never done that before. While the woman is walking towards the blonde she sees her and immediately puts a sweet smile, "Regina, Good Morning! Friday finally! Looking forward for that weekend?" Regina smiles and laughs a little "Oh yes! it's been a long and weird week." the woman looks at the young lady who is serving coffee and looks at Emma when the young lady walks away to attend other customers, "New friend?" Emma shrugs a little "We just met, she seems ok." Regina looks at the young woman again admiring her gorgeous body. She had red shorts barely covering her ass and button up shirt with her breast almost popping out of it."Granny has got to stop hiring my type of woman..." Emma laughs, "Regina..." gives her a warning look, she rolls her eyes in a annoyed playful way "I know...I know..." The young woman comes by the two woman throwing a huge smile at them, "Can I help you?" Regina gives her a small smile, "Coffee with milk, please" the woman nods and in a cheerful voice, "Coming right up!" she looks at Emma right after. "And this is for you..." she slides a napkin next to the blondes' coffee and walks away. Emma picks it up and sees a phone number, she looks at it and smiles "How does she even know I like woman?" Regina rolls her eyes "Oh because the cop uniform, pony tale, nails trim down and also you walk like you own the Goddamn place doesn't give it away. Oh yeah and that hideous red leather jacket you use regularly is very feminine by the way" with a sarcastic tone. Emma stares and brake a laugh, "I guess you knew I was gay before then I did" Regina grabs her coffee and stands up, "It's not too hard to figure out" in a sarcastic tone, she walks out trying to hide the jealousy she was battling. Regina never had these kind of feelings when she dated men but for some reason it just appeared as soon as the blonde actually staring flirting with woman, as they walk to their cars Regina speaks up, "Are you going to call her?" Emma looks at her confused, "What? Who? dinner girl? Nah! I come here a lot anyway, if it doesn't work out it can get awkward" Regina just looks at her for a few second and lifts the corner of her lip to the side, "You never know, she could be the one..." Emma keeps walking while still facing Regina, walking backwards like a a big kid. "Of course and later she will pick me up at home in her pumpkin carriage." Regina laughs at the thought and waves goodbye. Emma screams out next to her car "See ya later!" Regina smiles at her childish acts and waves goodbye. Emma didn't mentioned the text from Robin, she didn't want to spoil anything but was still worried for some reason. Emma was always somewhat overprotective when it comes to her best friend, even though she wanted Regina to get married and be happy, she always had this bad vibe towards the man but blamed it on being an overthinker and always expecting the worst from people and her past experience towards men. Emma never shared these feelings she had with her best friend, fearing she would break up with the man because of the blonde's mix emotions.

Robin was walking inside the company saying hello to everyone as he walked into his new office. He looks at his secretary Richard, who didn't like Robin one bit, finding him a bit of a fake and for what he know, he finds the man rather disgusting human being to be exact. "Richard! my man! verify if the trainer for my replacement is coming today, I'll be busy" Richard rolls his eyes without caring if the man notices or not, "Sure , right away..." with a little annoyance in his voice and full of sarcasm. Robin answers, "Thank you and please make sure all of what needs to be done for tomorrow is confirmed today. I need everything perfect for my wife tomorrow." he leaves without saying anymore while Richard speaks to himself, "If she new at what price..." Robin went into his office, Cruella was sitting on top of his desk with a crystal cup full of alcohol, Robin was taking his tie off while walking towards the woman, "How I miss you..." she laughs while he grabs her ass and kisses her passionately.

Back at Regina's office she was getting her work up to date since she was absent that day she had a girl time with Emma. It was like skipping a whole week of work for her. Emma was on duty filling out some paperwork in the office while she thought long and hard about that surprised that Robin has for her best friend. She was even thinking of not showing up but that would be failing Regina and even if she dosen't want to admit it outloud, she would do anything for her. After she finished her shift and went back home, she chatted with Henry a little while, before she went to bed. She took out a nice red dress for her to wear tomorrow, shoes and accessories to go with it. She looks for the number she got earlier from the dinner girl in her pants she just took off, leaving her with a black underwear and a tank top, looks at it for a moment and was thinking about throwing it away but she decides to put it in the drawer near her bed. Regina is also getting ready for bed, it was a long day for her so she was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Robin sent a text letting the woman know he would be home late for her not to worry. Regina looks at it and takes a deep breath while she put her phone to charge, she goes and tucks in Roland for bed and kisses him on the forehead like she's use to doing. Tonight she goes to bed alone, the brunette looks by her side observing the empty space in the bed. Regina turns around and switches the light off, she thinks tomorrow will probably be a fancy dinner as a celebration for Robin success or something and is probably going to change up the place without having the slightest idea of what is about to happen tomorrow.

Saturday, 8:00 am a knock on the door wakes Regina up. She scratches her eyes and the knocking continues. "So much for a good sleep" she looks at the clock and puts it back on the nightstand, the knocking continues, "hold on! I'm coming!" she screams as she walks towards the door, she looks at the little hole, something she is not used to doing since she usually knows who she's expecting. When she sees four people standing in the hallway with bags, and what it appears a rack of clothing she opens to see who are these people, they were three men and one woman "Hello! Good Morning, Ms Mills?" Regina is so confused she was just staring at the woman with a What The Fuck face, "Yes...that is me, can I help you" The kind woman smiled, she was in her early forties, dressed in a business suit, wearing glasses and her hair put up in a tight bun. The other three men were clean cut wearing uniforms as well. "Ms. Mills we are the glamour team; we are here to get you ready for the party that Mr. Locksley has for you" Regina was still a confused. The group of four was still waiting to be invited in but she just stared awkwardly at them for a few seconds before she snapped out of it, "Yes, come in..." They all came in the apartment, taking out blow dryers, straighteners, enough makeup to fix up all of the woman in the building for sure, and different dresses. Regina went for a shower and then change to a simple casual dress, they were all doing her hair, showing her some dress options and matching shoes. She decided on a long black dress that accentuates her body, it hugged her thighs and ass perfectly. Her hair was fixed similar to a Marilyn Monroe style adding red lipstick on her lips. Roland was also glamoured up with a nice tux and hair blowdried looking nice and wavy.

Regina thanked the glamour team as they left. She locked her apartment and walked with Roland outside not expecting her husband standing in front of his new convertible with a huge smile, "You look breathtaking my love" and kisses her on the hand and right after hugs Roland. She _had_ to ask because gosh, this is seems a little too much even for fancy dinner. "Robin, what's going on?" he breathes and opens the car door, "let me show you, trust me." He grabs her hand to help her in the car while Roland got in the backseat. On their way Robin did not say a word nor Regina, they looked at each other once in awhile and smiled but that would be it. Roland was getting anxious, "Papa where are we going?" Robin laughs. "We are almost here son." A few minutes later they are entering what seems a road, no cement just dirt with huge trees on the side, when they got to the end there's a huge house. Two stories, crystal windows, with a backyard you can get lost in. Robin parks the car and gets out to help his wife as well as his son. Regina looks at her little family then at this gorgeous house not knowing why are they there dressed like that in the first place. Regina can see people walking and talking between each other as they walk towards the door the woman says "Gorgeous house, must cost a fortune." Robin didn't answer he simply opened the door where she was greeted by around a hundred people with a huge sign that said "Congrats On Your New Home!" they all cheer at the family. Regina was shocked without knowing what's going on. The only familiar face were her parents, Emma, Henry, Killian and unfortunately a face she wasn't to happy to see but was front and center, Cruella.

Robin grabs her by the hands as she stands in the middle with her mouth open, "Regina I would like to present you our new home. Everyone, a toast" he grabs a glass of champagne from one of the servants in the room as well everyone else, he continues, "for new beginnings, now we can expand our family and live comfortably. Roland nor you will want for anything." Everyone drinks up and claps, Regina is just speechless with all that's going on, his words sinking in slowly and thinking, "Expanding? when did we talked about expanding or moving from our apartment, what's happening?" The woman was overwhelmed with everything going on, as soon as everyone went back to mingling and talking with each other she tried to go somewhere to get some air but she failed when all of the guest were congratulating the woman. Her two parents weren't any different, her father Henry approach his daughter with his wife Cora, "Congratulations, I knew you would find someone that truly cherishes you" Regina smiles to hide her true feelings of all that's going on. Maybe Robin is trying to give her the best. She did have a better job and was way better financially off when they first met. Thanks to Emma ironically she is a close friend to someone who she had overnight in the cell for over drinking. Robin was there to bail the man out while Regina was there in the moment to bring Emma some lunch. They had a habit of taking care of each other while the other was swamped with work. Cora Interrupts her thinking, "Regina dear go say hi to the guest, Robin put such an effort to get this all together" Of course Cora is liking Robin now, he has a good job and a good appearance, that is all what Cora wanted for her daughter. Regina rolls her eyes at her mother not caring if she was being rude to the old woman. "Of course mother, wouldn't want to disappoint your favorite son in law, excuse me." She walks out while her father was talking to her mother with an annoyed face, the man didn't appreciate the pressure Cora gave Regina. He always encouraged her daughter to follow her heart no matter what, if he only knew that's exactly what Regina wasn't doing. Unfortunately the man was always traveling for business so it was rather hard to keep up with his daughter's personal life.

As Regina went up the stairs and down a hall, she found what appears to be a master bedroom very well decorated and high quality material. She looked around and looks out of the crystal windows, sits in front of it for a while until she hears the door open, "He really is giving you everything isn't he?" The blonde woman says with a sweet smile, she was wearing a long red dress with her back completely showing, her hair pulled up delicately. Regina looks at her as she has never seen such perfection. Feeling a warmth in her heart and happy her best friend was there, "Emma, you look stunning." Emma sits next to the gorgeous woman, "What this old thing, I had it in the closet, wore it for my cousins sweet 16 and well...it was time to take out for a spin." the brunette smiles at her completely taken by the blonde. Emma notices and looks at the floor so that Regina won't see her blushy cheeks, "besides, you just never imagine me without my red leather jacket or cops uniform." She looks at Regina with concern, "Are you ok?" Regina answers stroking her fingers in Emma's hands "You were always beautiful to me Emma." Ignoring the question for the moment and then she answers "I'm ok, just a little overwhelmed I guess. Robin said something that we haven't discuss and..." The blonde interrupts her, "The expanding the family comment" Regina looks at Emma with a surprising look, Emma shrugs "I kind of figured it out judging by your surprised look. Anyone that knows you can notice you haven't talked about it with him yet." Regina stays silent and looks at the floor, Emma decides to change the subject. She didn't want to make the burnet feel overwhelmed more than what she already is and makes a comment, "saw your father downstairs, such a sweet man. How nice that he shares the same name with my kid" Regina nods and responds, "Yes he is. We are lucky to have both of them in our lives and true that is rather strange but it's nice we have something in common." Emma smiles and thinks about what she is going to say, looks at the window after looking at Regina. In a low voice she says "I think we have way more things in common that we like to admit." Both staring at each other for a few seconds. Emma breaks the silence, "Regina I..." She didn't know why she was about to tell Regina her real feelings towards her but the way she feels when Regina smiles at her, throws her a sarcastic comment, rolls her eyes because of childish and annoying comments, when she is simply was overcaring towards her because no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knows the woman at least cares for her. Which for her was uncommon growing up without parents around or no one else who cared for her and made sure she was ok. Regina did that, after their friendship it was a 'you got my back and I got yours' motto but then the door opened.

"Regina are you alright?" Regina looks at her husband, "Yes, I just needed a moment to take all this in, it was quite a surprise you...", she stands up and walks towards the man to give him a kiss on the lips. Robin looks at the blonde with a weird stare while they press their lips, the blonde notices and looks at the floor in fear that Robin noticed something between them and then she says, "I better be going as well..." Robin walks out with Regina by his side while he looks at Emma. "Yes Emma you really should be down there with my wife; after all you are her best friend. That will never change, isn't that right Regina?" The woman looked at the man and then towards Emma, she smiles brightly not knowing the purpose of the comment, "Right, come on Emma" The blonde answers "of course..." Regina walks in front while Emma follows. She looks at the man who had a very serious look and just staring at her in a way that gave her some sort of fear. She couldn't explain why it did but it brought chills to her bones, making her think that something wasn't right.

They went downstairs to mingle with the guests. Regina was looking from afar at her husband being giggly with the woman she met before in that fancy restaurant. She was being very flirty with a champagne glass in her hand, touching his blazer a few times for no apparent reason. Emma gets close to Regina and says in tone only Regina could hear, "I'm guessing that's Cruella?" Regina nods feeling a little uncomfortable. Emma looks at her and grabs her by the shoulders gently, "Regina you have nothing to worry about, he is just being nice and she is being well, just trying to gain attention and make you feel insecure, go and show her who's the Queen of the castle." Emma says in a playful manner and winks at her. Regina puts her champagne glass on one of the waiters' trays and walks towards them. Emma just stands and observes while Killian tries to throw one of his sweet talks for fun, the all end up having a good time.

Everyone went home, after everything was cleaned. The family was getting ready for bed, Roland like his new room. It was far from Gina and his father but he liked it, it was huge and beautiful full of new toys for the boy. Regina was starting to lay down while Robin does the same next to her, Regina broke the silence, "Robin I wanted to ask you about the comment you made...about expanding our family." Robin laughs a little and immediately says, "Ahh yes, I knew you were going to ask me that, you see while you were with Emma I was talking to my son downstairs and he got happy when I ask him if he will like a little brother or sister. He literally jumped up and down. Roland has been an only child for so long, I'm guessing having a sibling would be great for him, see love? and if you like we can start right now?" he lifts his eyebrows in a playful manner while Regina has a disappointed look. "Robin I really wanted to be there to speak with him." She thinks this through a little while Robin just waits for an explanation and talks again, "You know what? It's fine, just let me think it through for the night ok? Please, its been a lot for today and..." Robin smiles, "Ok love, Good night." He kisses her on the lips and turns off the lamps while he hugs her to sleep. Regina had no excuse, she has a big house, a husband who she thinks supports her, his son is ok with it, what more can she want? But she still feels like she shouldn't. Regina closes her eyes in hopes that tomorrow she will have the answer to her questions.

Sunday morning Regina wakes up to a note,

"Working all day today for training. Roland asked if he can sleepover with a friend and I forgot to mentioned it to you yesterday when he asked me, I just drop him off. Please pick him up at school Monday afternoon, have a good day, my love! -Robin"

Regina talks to herself, "On a sunday...working?" she thinks really hard about what she is about to do but she goes for it. She dials Emma's number,"What's up!" Regina answers by saying, "How would you like to go back in time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Please keep in mind this is rated M and MA for a reason, let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7: "Back in time"

Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence (later in the chapter)

Emma was confused at the brunette's comment, as she looked at the phone making a frown and put it back at ear ear again says, "Are you watching those time travel documentaries again?" Regina rolls her eyes finding the comment rather funny. "Emma I'm serious. What if I told you that I can pick you up in my Mercedes and we can go back in time; back when I wasn't married and we were studying. You know just us college friends. Is Henry there with you?" Emma was snapped out of the day dream Regina place her in, "No he is on a date with Violet..." Regina continues to ask, "Alone?! Isn't he 15 with his hormones going crazy?" Emma avoided the answer, "And we had our birds and the bees talk as well as Killian has spoken to him too, but I don't think you called me just to judge my parenting skills, what's on your mind?" Regina smiles with the phone still in her ear, "I'll be there in 30 minutes." She didn't give an explanation and only hangs up while she grabs her keys.

She parks in front of the old building where she use to live. Emma is waiting in front of it with her red leather jacket in her hand, "Want to tell me what's this about?" Regina pulls out a ziplock bag full with marihuana and hangs it out with one hand out of the car window so the blonde can see, "Ready to travel back in time?" The look on Emma's face was priceless, her eyes were wide staring at the bag, "Regina what tha'!?" Regina laughs and also shows the red wine she has in the car while she says "Jump in" Emma walks shocked and all around surprised at the brunette's behavior. Marihuana is legal in Canada, so every time Emma or Regina had to study for a final they would smoke some so they can concentrate, it helps them to relax or to be more comfortable with themselves, at least for them, "Regina..." in a low tone, she shuts the door. "What's gotten into you? Is everything ok? Roland? Robin?" Regina interrupts with her twenty questions, "Emma, I'm fine..." she drives off, she shouts "I just need a fucking break!" Emma's mouth drops open, "you're swearing too, who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?!" Regina looks at her and laugh, "Relax Emma"

They checked into a cheap motel a couple miles away from Vancouver. Emma had no idea what she had planned but was worried still that something is wrong. When the two got settled, Regina took out the filling paper and starts placing the leafs into it, rolling it and lighting it up, she inhales all she cans and let's it out. Feeling like a burden has been lifted from her shoulders, the woman extends her hand, waiting for Emma to grab. Emma is just staring at her clueless and Regina breaks the silence, "Are you going to stand there and stare at me with that idiot face or you going to join me?" she snaps out and sat on the bed close to where Regina was sitting. Emma takes her share and asks, "Are you ok?" Regina looks at her, "I am. I just...I have a lot on my mind and I needed a break from reality. I needed you, I need my best friend." Emma smiles at her, "Ok...you want to talk about it." Regina stays silent and looks at the floor and back at the blonde again, "I want a brake..." she took out of her purse a deck of cars, "I want to play strip poker, I want to drink and I want to smoke...for old time sake, you with me?" Emma laughs, "I guess I can do that." Both of them laugh looking at each other's eyes.

They played, drinking, and smoking while Emma was losing again and again. Strip poker wasn't her favorite but she always played it to please Regina. Before they used to play it with their partners, this is the first time it was just Regina and Emma. "Royal Flush" Emma throws the cards to the bed, "You're cheating!" in a playful tone, Regina laughs, "Naha! clothes!" Emma looks at herself, "All is left is my bra, panties and pants. Thank God I included the jacket." Regina stares at her waiting, "I still got you almost naked, now hurry up." Emma rolls her eyes and takes her skinny jeans off, leaving her with a brown lace thong matching the bra. Regina bites her lips she is trying to contain herself, she really is, but for many years she has looked away thinking Emma wouldn't consider her. She wouldn't let her touch her the way she is wanting to so bad, the brunettes' eyes were burning with lust towards the blonde. She licks her lips as she looks at her face in a low tone voice, "You're...breathtaking" Emma bites her lower lip and looks down.

The way Regina was looking at her no one has never looked at her in that way, yes men did desire her but with Regina it was all so right, all so different. Emma was high and tipsy but she still had in her mind that Regina is taken and was fighting the urges to jump on top of the brunette and rip her clothes off. "Regina...I think...you're just high..and drunk..." she says in a shy voice. Regina gets close to the blonde only inches away from her lips, "You have seen me high before, you know I can't be more honest, before...I didn't know...and the idea of us never seem to be, but now Emma..." she moves her golden locks to her back and touches her face, giving Emma goosebumps. Regina touches her thighs, her knees and strokes it with one thumb, "What do you feel now Emma?" looking at her with her brown lust blown eyes. Emma closes her eyes and opens them, she pushes Regina down landing on the bed and climbs on top of her. They both stare at each other once again brown eyes meeting green. Regina is surprised but amused by the Emma's reaction. Emma touches her lips and scar with her fingertips, she never answers the woman and slowly close the distance between them. She kisses her softly, enjoying the feeling of Regina's lips pressed to hers, her eyes closed shut, and enjoying every second. She slowly breaks the kiss, the brunette looks at Emma with nothing but love, lust, desire all emotions running wild and yet all reflected in her eyes, she whispers while touching Emma's collar bone, "Let me be yours tonight...please" Emma starts kissing her neck while Regina slowly goes up from her thighs to her toned glutes. She gently grabs them and then hooks her thumbs in the blonde's thong, the brunette looks at Emma for permission as the blonde decides to share her insecurities and whispers, "Regina I...have never been with a woman before." The brunette smiles sweetly and got very hot and amused by how shamley Emma said it, "I'm honored to be your first..." She kisses Emma lips while she puts down her thong. The blonde letting it rest to the side while she continues to press her lips to Regina. She opens her mouth letting Regina's tongue takeover as well as her hands feeling her ass. Regina slowly lays Emma down on the bed while she kisses her neck, the space between her breast slowly ending down her belly button, and then Emma stops her, "No..." the brunette looks at the blonde confused and hoping she wasn't changing her mind, "I want to..." She gently flips Regina on the bed while she fills her mouth with Regina's left breast and flicks the right nipple making Regina moan. She keeps at it for a while and goes down kissing her belly slowly down to her lower abdomen. Regina opens her legs smiling and filled with desire. She has never felt so high in every bit of her sense. Emma gets in position where she can see her pink folds and clit, filled with her liquids waiting to be tasted. Regina presses her elbows to the bed so she can see the blonde. As Emma looks at her with her eyes bloodshot red mixed with green and looks back at the brunettes sex, "I've been wanting to this for so long..." she bites her lips and starts licking the brunette's pussy slowly. She closes her eyes enjoying the woman's taste, she was sweet as if the woman ate pineapples twenty four hours a day. Regina moans and holds onto the sheets. Emma opens her eyes and looks at her, enjoying how the woman would tremble and shake when she stroke the womans clit with her tongue, she couldn't stop, it was just too good. Regina just got wetter and more delicious by the second, she started teasing the woman's entrance with one finger, making the woman bite her lips and moan even louder she spoke almost breathless, "E...mmaa...fuu..ck..." her eyes open wide when the blonde entered her with two fingers and started to stroke Regina's clit at the same time making her shake. Emma used her other hand to keep her still while the brunette's sweaty body kept shaking. Even though the air conditioner was on full blast; the alcohol, weed and specially the blonde are making her wet in all different places. Her muscles were getting tight, she scratch Emma's arm while trying to hold on to her, Regina was on the edge, "Em...ma….I'm going to come...shit...Don't stop..." Emma stroked her clit harder, while pushing her in fingers faster. She stares at the woman coming hard on her hand, she enjoys looking at her but she needed to taste the woman, not just the taste this time but to drink all of her. She gets down and starts drinking her liquids, cleaning her completely clean while Regina relaxes her body in bed. The blonde laid next to her and smiled while Regina gots close to her chest and says, "My my, for it being your first time I think you handled it rather well Miss Swan" the blonde smiles and with her fingers touching Regina's chin she makes her look up at her green still some red pupils. "Don't Miss Swan me..." she bites her lip, "we have been through too much" Regina makes a smirk, "You know I call you Miss Swan for only a few reasons, either I'm mad, annoyed or in this case..." she climbs on to of the blonde "want to fuck you..." Emma laughs, "What are you doing?"

Regina starts kissing her slowly down grabbing the blondes perfect round nipples, "It's my turn now." Emma bites her own lip with a smile on her face, she has never gone this far with a woman and was always wondering if women knew better how to handle it. While Regina opens her up positioning herself to taste her, she looks from the side to see how the brunette looks at her wet sex. She passes her fingertips through her pink delicious folds, "Emma, your so...ummm...wet..." grabbing her vaginal lips and putting pressure on her clit with one finger. Emma moans and grabs the end of her pillow while Regina is enjoying looking at her sex and says, "such thick and delicious lips for such a tiny body. Do you want to see what I can do with my tongue Miss Swan?" she didn't wait for a response. Her tongue going straight to her entrance after licking and stroking her clit in a way that is was impossible for Emma to stay quiet. She buried two fingers and added another one when Emma was moaning and grabbing anything beside her to stay still. She was sweating, her body feeling all kinds of high, Emma has never felt so alive, so high in a way she feels lost in her own body. When the woman was about to come, her orgasm about to start she felt slight pain at her center, Regina bit her right at her center. It felt so good to the point that Emma came inside Regina's mouth. She felt the liquids going out of her body, leaving her relaxed at the end. Regina crawled on top of her again, licking her lips and fingers, "That was quite a come, I feel I had a full dessert down there." Emma got shy and just covered herself and looks away leaving Regina a little confused, "Did I say something wrong?" Emma thinks hard about answering that question and responds in a shameless tone, "I...have never felt this way before, it was amazing Regina." The brunette grabs the sheet that was covering the blondes body and joins her. She put her arm around Emma's body and keeps her close, "I'm glad I made you feel that way." Both woman smile when they fall asleep in bed.

A few hours later, it was almost 5pm. Emma wakes up with Regina's hair the face, she smiles realizing how lucky she is to have her by her side. Touching her hair and looking at the beautiful woman sound asleep but then reality strikes, the blonde started to look at the room around, the clothes, the empty bottle of wine in the floor, the end of that paper of where they smoked their life out of. Regina laying bare naked underneath Emma starts to over think and realizes this was all a moment thing. An act of over drinking, alcohol and drugs, of course Regina just wanted to forget, to just have good time without feelings in between. Why the hell she would even think of her as more than a friend, she can't offer her anything, her job pays a regular income barely being able to pay rent. She was inexperienced and maybe just wanted to be Emma's first experience, all of these what if's running through her head as she decided to get up and get her clothes. She grabs her skinny jeans first, Regina wakes up at the rough movement, "Emma, you ok? come back to bed, we still have an hour or so. I think" she says with a small shrug and a smile in her face not knowing that the comment just pissed and hurt Emma more. "I have to leave, Henry must be getting home soon and I need to go." Regina still not realizing Emma was upset response, "I'm sure he will be fine love, come back to bed please" Emma gets annoyed, "Regina you already got what you wanted now let me finish getting dressed." She's pulling down the zipper of her boot Regina gets up and puts her arm around Emma's back and shoulders while she's still sitting on the end of the bed "No, Don't say that" in soft sweet tone. Emma shows her emotion and speaks in a stern tone, "Regina that's enough" she puts her boots on while Regina responds worried and upset, "You think that I just wanted to have sex with you, is that what this is?" Emma blows up, "Oh come on Regina!" Emma stands up furious, "when we get out of here you're going back to your perfect husband, perfect house and perfect life...isn't that right Ms. Mills?" Regina just stares at the floor not wanting to look at the blonde as she continue, "All you wanted was to get high and a good fuck...well there you go! Now you can go back to your oh so terrible life...and please. Don't call me or anything...I need a break from all of this..."She starts to open the door while Regina speaks in a low voice, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just wanted to be my...self" Emma lowers her tone, "Well I hope you got what you wanted, you know what your problem is? It's always about you, not caring if other people get hurt in the process." Regina's eyes got glassy as she doesn't let her finish, "You know that's not true. Why are you being so hateful?" Emma doesn't bother answering and simply says, "Don't bother rushing yourself. I'm calling a cab and please just leave me alone for awhile. I need a break." she shuts the door quickly while Regina's tears fall to the white sheets that she's still holding covering her bare body as she whispers to herself, "But...I love you" while she stares at the wall in front of her.

Emma is walking down the hall as tears rush down her face she says to herself, "Because I love you..." and takes a deep breath, she wipes her tears waiting for the elevator to open.

Emma gets home as she opens her apartment door she sees Henry in the couch texting, "Hey mom!" Emma puts smile trying to hide the upset face, "Hey kid, how was your date?" she ruffles his hair and sits next to him, "It was ok. What's that smell?" Emma tries to figure out an excuse of why her clothes have marihuana scent and alcohol at six in the afternoon, "I caught a druggie and even though is my day off, I'm still a civil officer...so...yeah...I better take a shower." she stands up and almost ran to the bathroom while Henry laughs to himself. The thought of his mom thinking he believes that story, hahaha. After Emma comes out of the shower she opens the drawer where the piece of paper with the phone number written was place, she looks at it for a while, Then she picks up her phone and dials the number and saves it, and after she writes a text message,

"Hey, want to go out sometime? -Emma from the diner.

She knows she needs to move on, she can't let what happend with Regina close herself again. With Regina she acted more vulnerable than usual and regrets showing that side of herself. Even though she could blame it on the drugs and alcohol, she still wants to make sure it won't happen again as she stares at the wall drifting from her thoughts.

Regina opens the door to her house and is surprised to find Robin sitting at the stares with a sour face,"I was trying to reach you this afternoon, where have you been?!" She look at her cellphone noticing the missed calls while she tries to find an explanation, "I took a day for myself and went to...find something to do." She walks up stairs and Robin follows, "To find something to do? and you couldn't pick up the phone? Were you with someone?" Regina's guilt almost made him notice something was up but she quickly answered, "I was with Emma. We had a couple of drinks." Regina showered before she went home and almost emptied the bottle of perfume on herself just in case the smell was still in her pores. Robin stood in front of her very upset and spoke loudly, "Oh because that makes it so much better, you were out with that dyke! That's why you couldn't pick up the bloody phone. Nice, real nice Regina." The woman was shocked and hurt by the way Robin addressed her best friend, she blinks trying to contain her anger, "You will never call her that again..." she tries to walk around him but fail as he grabs her by the arm and stands in her way. "I will call her how ever I bloody want and next time answer the phone!" Regina gets more upset and says, "You never call to see what am I doing while you're working, on a sunday by the way. If that is what you were doi..." He doesn't wait for her to finish her sentence as he knows what she is implying. He smacks her so hard she falls to the floor, shocked, pain hits her all at the same time. Not knowing how to react, Robin grabs her face and squeezes with his fingertips, "Don't ever disrespect me or question my loyalty towards you again" he lets her go walking away. Regina starts to cry she dosen't move from the floor, her hand holding her cheek while she finally stands up and walks to the bathroom to take a better shower. She throws on sweat shirt and pants, the brunette lays on her bed just staring at the wall with a face unreadable, thoughts running through her head. Maybe this is what is meant to be? she waited too long to help Emma realized her liking towards woman and to give each other a chance. She was to late in giving herself more time before marrying Robin, it was just bad decision after bad decision. Maybe Robin is acting out because she is not the wife he deserves or the best mother figure for his boy as she is lost in her thoughts Robin lays next to her throwing his arm around the woman's torso. He kisses her leaving his lips press against her cheek for a few seconds, "I'm sorry Regina, I...don't know what's gotten into me. I was just so worried something had happen to you and..." She moves towards the man offering him a sweet smile while she looks at him with brown watery eyes "It's ok..." she settles under the man and kisses his lips. "I want to try and...have a baby of our own. I'm sorry I've made you wait I've...just been out of it..lately" Robin smiles, "It's ok sweetheart." he kisses her forehead while he continues to kiss her neck, as he starts to make her his own she is looking at the roof with a blank stare. Completely out of it, she never felt so uncomfortable having sex with the man. They both used to enjoy each other rather well before but something changed, was it his new job? his controlling and violent way towards her? All she knows and is feeling that the strong woman she was, the independent and fearless woman was broken, and she can't seem to put her back together again.

 **One month….**

Emma never would answer her calls, text, voicemails, emails, she even tried going to Henry's school but no luck since the young boy takes the bus, she had no choice but to go to the woman's apartment herself. That Friday afternoon she took a chance knowing from Killian the woman was on her day off when she tried the Police Department and also had no luck, Regina knocks three times.

A tall woman, with brunette hair and beautiful smile opens the door just wearing what it seems to be one of Emma's button up shirt, "Hi, Emma's friend right?" Regina is speechless, confused with a lot of other emotions put together, holding her mouth open by surprised, "Diner girl..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I wanted to surprise you he he, enjoy! again please keep in mind is rated M and MA for a reason, Revierws will be much appreciated 3 ZAyda thanks again for all this love you to the moon and back! you can find in twitter as ShellymarRodrig if you like to know when is next chapter coming up ;)

* * *

Chapter 8 "You know you can tell me anything"

Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence; Rape

Regina is trying so hard to not show how jealous and angry she was towards the young woman, repeating again again in her mind to calm down as the young lady speaks, "You can call me Ruby." As Regina is staring with anger at her face looking at the girl down and up, Emma comes out of the room wearing only red underwear and a white tank top, looking surprised at seeing the brunette standing at her doorstep. They haven't been apart without speaking for so long. She grabs her skinny jeans while walks fast past Ruby to stand next to her, "Regina, what are you doing here?" Regina feels embarrassed and looks down at the floor, "I came to talk to you but if it's a bad time I can..." Emma grabs her by the hand while the brunette was stepping back, "No, come in..." she pulls Regina in and closes the door. The Regina takes a seat while Ruby stands next to her, "I'll get you two some wine." She walks out to the kitchen while Regina stares at her perky butt feeling uncomfortable she's almost naked with the blonde. Emma notices and sits next to her, "I'm sorry...a lot has changed" Regina speaks without hesitation, "In a month?! So if I waited maybe two weeks more I would have got a wedding invitation in the mail and then I could have found an excuse to be here..." Emma looks at the floor trying to dismiss Regina's comment. "It's not like that, Ruby is...well we started dating and it just sort of happened." Ruby comes in with two glasses of wine, "I'll be in the room to let you two talk" Emma nods, "Thanks Rubs." Ruby bends down to give the blonde a peck on the lips, she smiles sweetly at her while Regina looks away. Trying to again calm herself and not punch Ruby in the face. When Ruby walks to the room and shuts the door Regina is staring at Emma with narrowed eyes, "So that is why you haven't called me, you've been busy getting your little friend tucked in at night." Emma opens her mouth and looks to the side putting her hand against her forehead trying to find away to talk things through. In a low and calm tone she grabs Regina's hand while looking at her brown eyes, "You know I don't have to explain myself. I have to move on and Ruby has been great." Regina starts to breath a little harder trying to take it all in, "So you had to sleep with the first girl that hit on you? How does that sets a good example for Hen..." Emma interrupts, "Regina don't! I really missed you and I really do want to fix our friendship but you don't get to tell me how I need to act around my son...he is 15 and very mature for his age. I don't need to sugar coat anything with him and to be honest you are not in a position to be judging," she chokes up a bit when she says it, "because I don't think cheating on your husband with your best friend is something you can be proud of." Emma looks at Regina with a stern serious face while the woman opens and closes her mouth looking at everywhere but the blonde. "I'm sorry..." the blonde looks down at Regina arm her black blazer was pulled up caused by the elbow being turned a little without the woman noticing, she had a black and blue bruce exposed to Emma. When the blonde noticed it she stared at it curiously and grew concerned. In a low toned voice she asked "Regina...what happened there?" the woman got nervous and pull the blazer back covering it, "Oh!...I was playing with Roland and I accidently hit myself, no big deal, you know how boys are. I mean you have Henry." Regina hoped that Emma would not ask anymore questions and believe her story. Emma stayed quiet for a few seconds before she speaks, "yeah...I've had those before...try to be careful." she touches the burnet hands and they both smile, Emma stands up. "Well I don't want to be rude but I kinda got..." Regina smiles and stands up as well, "Don't worry and I'm happy for you. I was kind of the one tell you she can be the one didn't I?" Emma makes a smirk, "Don't push it, it's barely been a month since we started." Regina walks to the door, "I guess that day was our last to make our ultimate decision." they both smiled before Emma says, "We'll see, only time will tell if we made a good choice." They both stayed quiet, Regina walked out and both said their goodbyes. Emma staring at the brunette as she walked away. She knows Regina was lying about the bruise, she asked herself as she still stands in the doorway, why she would lie about a bruise? Maybe is not big deal and she's overthinking it, she shuts the door and goes back to Ruby.

Weeks pass, Regina and Emma continued their lives and friendship as normal as possible. They both visited the diner regularly before work the only difference is that Regina had to see Emma with Ruby all lovey dovey with each other and it hurt. Emma saw Regina in the distance looking rather tired, she thought it was probably stress from work. She can't deny that her being in a relationship can be part of her acting diffrent. One day Regina came early as always to the diner, but this time she wasn't alone, Robin decided to join her as well since it wasn't necessary for him to be at work that early. Meaning Cruella was going to be a little late so it was pointless for him to be there. Regina and Robin walk into the diner he puts his hand in her back while Emma was talking with Ruby on the edge of the counter. She smiles at them both and a little surprised by seeing Robin had joined her, "Hello Emma, Miss. Lucas." the brunette decided to settle for Miss. Lucas after all it's what her name tag says. Emma responds while Ruby smiles, "Regina, Robin I'm surprised to see you around here. Haven't seen you too much around since you got that promotion" Robin smiles, "Yes well it's a time consuming job. That's why I try to be with Regina as much possible when I'm not at work" he puts his arm around her torso while she got a little stiff as if he cause some sort of pain in her ribs. Emma caught the expression and asked, "Regina you're alright?" Robin narrows his eyes towards the brunette as if she did something horribly bad. She looks at him and looks down at the blonde, "I'm fine" Robin touches her hair and kisses her in the cheek after he then ask, "Will you girls like to go to the local fair? I'm thinking of taking Regina this weekend and I think it will be nice if we double date." Regina looks at Emma with shameless eyes, they both know this can't get anymore awkward. Ruby answers ecstatic, "That would be awesome, Emma let's do it! I can ask Granny for a day off." Emma stays quiet for a few seconds and then answers, "I guess we can do that." Robin smiles at the blonde, "Well I guess its a double date then. We have to get going, Regina has to get to work and so do I." Emma nods in agreement, they all say their goodbyes and parted their ways. Emma couldn't brush the feeling of that something was wrong with her best friend, she seemed less talky, more to herself, and even though she covered the bags under her eyes with some good makeup Emma could see she had been crying. She decides to leave it alone, it was probably stress at work or at home. After all it's not easy taking care of your family and also managing work.

 **Weekend**

It was a saturday afternoon, the group of six were walking up and down looking at their kids play and enjoy the rides. They decided to make it a more family thing and brought Henry and Roland with them. Henry ran into Violet and the three were trying to win as many stuffed animals as possible. The Henry was always trying to make a good impression on the young lady, while the couples were eating and mingling with each other. Robin decided to play a game of arrows where he won a big plush toy for his wife, "Here you go my lady." Regina smiles at Robin and gives him a quick peck on the lips showing her appreciation. This left Emma uncomfortable even though she was holding hands with Ruby and having a good time, she felt the brunette was uncomfortable and reserved. Though Regina was like this with others she was always more herself with Emma. Ruby pulled at Emma arm like a little girl first time in a fair, "Come on Emma let's get on the Star, I want to get on it with you", Emma smiles sweetly, "Ok ok, Regina...Robin you both coming?" Regina was about to nod when Robin interrupts, "Nah, you girls go ahead we will be here." Emma looks at Regina and shrugs apologeticallY. She noticed her reaction of wanting to join them. They leave and Robin speaks to the burnet between his teeth, "Why are you being so distant? Its like you don't want to be here with me. I'm trying my best Regina but you are being a little too difficult" Regina looks at the floor not knowing what to say, while Robin grabs her by the waist and whispers in her ear in a stern and angry voice between his teeth, "If you want to make it more difficult we can go home and fix it there..." Regina's eyes watered looking at everywhere besides Robin as he points at her face in a discreet way. "Don't you _dare_ start crying now Regina, I will not let you embarrass me." The boys and Violet were walking towards the couple, Roland with a huge Scooby Doo plush toy. "Look Gina what Henry won for me" Regina swallows and tries hard to contain her tears, "That's great honey..." she rubs his hair while giving him a tight hug. Violet had a plush bear in her hands as well, "Yes it seems as if Henry is very good at these games, he won me something too." Robin extends his fist to Henry for a fist pump, "Nice Henry, just like your uncle Robin when it comes to doing whatever it takes for your lady." He put his arm around Regina's shoulder while she almost rolled her glassy eyes at the comment.

Emma was having fun with Ruby in the ride, they were making out like two teenagers sneaking from their parents. Every Time they broke a kiss Emma would look down to see the brunette standing next to her husband. She couldn't understand why her concern but her gut feeling wouldn't go away. She tried not to let Ruby notice her concern but failed when the young lady asked, "Is everything ok, you seem distracted." Emma smiles sweetly and hugs her, "Sorry Ruby it's just...Regina has been distant and weird for a while and I can't put my finger on why that is?" Ruby thinks a little of the reasons, "Maybe she's probably having problems in her marriage or some sort of pressure, have you asked her?" Emma responds, "No, I just don't want her to think I'm being nosy. I mean, I don't know it's probably nothing" Emma got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds and then looks at Ruby, "I'm sorry Rubs, I should be enjoying my time up here with you." She kisses her in the forehead and Ruby smiles looking at the blonde while she touches her golden locks, "I understand, she's your best friend Emma, its ok." Ruby kisses her in the lips, Emma is thinking to herself if she only knew her true feelings she probably wouldn't want her to be as close to her as she is now. The blonde feels she needs to try, Ruby is worth it and Regina already has a life going on, she just has to accept.

The ladies finish their ride and walk down the aluminum stairs towards the family. She notices Regina look a way and she knows that this a reaction of her being nervous of the blonde seeing any emotion of hers. Since Regina knows she is the only person who knows her well enough to catch anything that's going wrong, she was right, Emma quickly asks, "Regina are you ok?" Regina got nervous and immediately responds, "I'm ok, Its just the weather is giving me allergies I think." Regina smiles trying to hide her emotion. Emma looks at her for a few seconds and nods in agreement.

They all enjoyed the rest of the day, as they were walking to the parking lot to each person's car, they were all hugging each other, when Emma hugs Regina and whispers in her ear, "You know you can tell me anything right?" Regina is resting her chin in Emma's shoulder trying to contain her tears. She really wanted to tell Emma what was really going on, why she was feeling like she was drowning but she also felt the need to stay quiet. She can't throw away everything now, Roland is very attached to her, she can't leave him now after years not having a mother figure in his life, how would it affect him if he found out how his father really is. No she can't do this to him, she has to stay strong, for her parents as well, she always felt she failed her mother for not making the right decisions even though her father always was huge support to her. She snap out of her thoughts when Emma release her from the hug, "I know..." she smiles sweetly, Robin is observing every movement that Regina is making in fear of her saying something he might not want Emma or anyone to know.

As they they get in the car, Roland fastens his seatbelt while Regina and Robin try to settle down. He lets his phone rest next to his seat while Regina is getting her seatbelt buckled she notices twenty missed calls from Cruella D'vil. She picks it up and looks at the screen wanting to unlocked it. Robin is concentrating on getting settled that he didn't notice at first, when he finishes and looks at what Regina was doing he shoved his phone away, "What did I tell you about taking my phone." Regina got upset, "Why is she calling you on your day off Robin?" Robin raises his tone, "It's none of your..." when he looks to the back of the van Roland is staring at them a little scared of the argument, he calms down and looks at her again, "We discuss this when we get home."

Roland thanked his father and Gina and walked up to his room. When he shut the door, Regina spoke up, "You're sleeping with her, aren't you...?" looks at him with anger all over her face while asking Robin the question. He stays silent and stands in front of her with a serious face, he places his fingers on her chin moving her face up so she can look at him in the eyes, "Can you blame me? maybe if you step it up in bed and you wouldn't be such a stubborn woman I wouldn't have to." He then squeezes her chin tight, "Don't ever go through my phone without my permission" he lets her go and walks up the stairs while the woman starts crying, is this all worth it? Should she just leave, how is she going to explain it to Roland? She really wanted to just run out of the door and never look back as she heard a little male voice interrupting her thoughts, "Gina can you read me a story..." she wipes her tears immediately but Roland still saw her wet cheeks, "Gina are you crying again?" she smiles at the boy, "No sweetheart, I still got allergies, come on let's go read you a story to bed"

Robin is smoking one of those thin cigars that's paper smells like vanilla, a very pleasant smell with some nice vodka on the rocks and in a nice crystal glass. He was on his boxer shorts watching a game already somewhat drunk. Regina comes out of the shower with a robe on wearing nothing underneath, he touches his cock while looking at her with lust in his eyes. She tries to avoid him and walks to the other side of the bed putting on a nice nightgown as fast as she could and she settles in bed he says, "You look fresh my love, come closer to me..." He pulls her close while she puts a little resistance but gives away since it seemed pointless to her and says, "Robin I'm not in the mood...I'm tired" In a stern voice, He gets upset and raise his voice, " _ **Now**_ you're tired, you were just questioning me down there if I was sleeping with somebody else but everytime I try to get close to you...you make an excuse. Well I'm not having it!" he pulls up the nightgown and forced her legs open while she begs with some shaking in her voice. "Robin please not tonight, I don't feel good" he ignores her completely shoving down two fingers inside her, his voice was rough "oh you will be in the mood, I'll make you get into the mood..." He kisses her neck roughly while she tries to push him away. He gets more upset and stands up from the bed. Regina grabs the blanket to cover herself but he pulls it out of her hand and laid her in the bed facing down while from the waist down she was hanging out of the bed. He forced her legs open and grabs his dick forcing himself inside, she cries begging him to stop. He grabs another cigar from the nightstand and light it up while he is making her his own, he spoke in a sarcastic tone "But Regina you love when I fuck you this way..." she has her eyes closed, trying to think of other things besides what's going on, holding on to the sheets as if her life dependent on it. When she smelled the cigar she begged in a low toned voice almost a whisper, "Robin...please...you have me...and you can finish just..please don't do that again.." Robin exhales the smoke.. and spoke in a low tone voice "but this the best part..." when he is about to come he holds Regina tight from her waist you can see clearly burn marks made by cigars similar to what he is holding from the past months, it had become his habit. Robin presses the cigar into the burnet flesh above her glutes and she screams in pain, "No...Robin please...stop!" He continues until he finishes and pulls out his dick, he kisses her next to the wound he created and says in a low tone voice, "You will always be mine Regina. I'll move mountains for you if I have to" She just lays in the same position somewhat shocked, hurt, and sad. This was not the man she married, this was not the man she dated before they got married, this was a whole different Robin, this was a person who she never thought she would have to call her husband.

He moved her and laid her in bed, the man applied an antibiotic cream which he got used to adding on her wound after it was done. He kisses her forehead "Sleep my love, you look exhausted." She just had a blank stare hardly blinking, her eyes were watery, skin was more pale than what it was usually to be. Robin turns off the light.

 **Three Weeks later**

A nurse comes out of the room, "Regina Mills, your results are ready, please come in..."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your support, I'm loving the feedback, I also want to thanks again my good, awesome, AMAZING FRIEND ZAYDA! I would be lost without you! thank you for helping me edit every chapter and putting up with my annoying ass xD. ( Chapter 14 is for you) Again this is a very strong and graphic chapter you are warned. Reviews are very much appreciated! any questions or opinions yo can also DM me at my twitter account; ShellymarRodrig.

* * *

Chapter 9: "I never got to tell him"

Trigger Warning: Hurt, Angst, Graphic Domestic Violence

Regina was nervous sitting in the waiting room while her lab results were being looked at. She has been feeling rather tired, nauseous, and had trouble sleeping, more than before. Belle practically made her go to the hospital and get check out after she got dizzy in front of the young lady. Regina was called and walk nervously inside the room where the doctor was sitting at his desk writing and reading what appears to be her results.

He looks up, "Ms. Mills, my name is Dr. Whale, please have a seat. I was just looking at your results", she sits down anxiously waiting to know what's going on. The doctor surprised her with a big smile, "Congratulations, you're pregnant." He hands out the papers that hold her results, she looks at them shocked with mix feelings. "Doctor are you sure?" The doctor gives her a warm smile, "Well the results are pretty clear. I'm going to give you a prescription for Folic Acid, remember to drink them once a day, it's good for you and the baby's growth. Now if you would excuse me I have patients waiting..." he stands up and extends his hand. She shakes it and thanks him for his services.

Regina walks out not knowing what to think, how should she react towards this news? should she be happy? does Robin want a child now that he has change so much and not for the better? She had so many thoughts going through her head while she walked to her car, then she realizes that maybe it is for the best. She would never be alone which is was something she secretly feared and Robin will probably think twice to harming her. He had his flaws, at least that's what Regina called it but he would never hurt his son or his unborn baby. She smiles trying to think positive about all of this.

The brunette gets into the car and shuts the door while she's taking out her Iphone and makes a call to the first person she wants to share the news with. "Hi...Emma, are you busy today?" Emma answer in a sweet tone, "No, I'll be home for now, why?" Regina smiles,"Can I pass by you apartment? I have something important to tell you..." Emma answers immediately. "Sure! I'll be waiting" Regina responds "ok, see you soon, bye" she hangs up and drives to the blondes' apartment.

Regina knocks on the door and Emma opens it with a welcoming smile that Regina can't ever get tired of. "Hello Emma..." the blonde gives her a hug and pulls her in the house "come in, how are you?" She gives Henry a big hug and sits next to him on the couch. "I'm fine..." the brunette smiles sweetly. Emma sits in the single couch in front of her while Regina was having a conversation with Henry about his girlfriend Violet. When they finished Emma asked "So, what's the big news? I have a late shift today so you're lucky to catch me before I go to work" Regina opens and closes her mouth,"Henry honey can you give your mom and me a second?" He nods, "No problem. I'll be in my room. Nice to see you Regina, you should come around more. You're cooler than mom." Emma opens her mouth, "Hey!" they all laugh and Regina squeezed his hand "I'll try..."

Regina and Emma is left there staring at each other, the brunette not knowing how or where to start as she finally breaks the silence. "So, Robin and I were planning to have a child sometime...and..." Emma's eyes grew wide. She didn't have to finish the sentence to know what she was going to say, "You're pregnant!" Regina nods without saying another word. Emma feels a pain in her chest, she dosen't know how to explain it but she's having all these bad mixed feelings, here she is married and now having a child. The woman who she still has strong feelings for is going to be tied somehow to this man forever with a child of their own. Her eyes started to water but she snapped out of it and stands up moving towards the brunette with open arms, "Congratulations Regina! Oh my God, you're going to be a mom! Well, you already are a good one to Roland...but...of your own." Regina eyes turned glassy her face full with love and happiness, "I guess so...it will be inside of me and I will be able to feel...everything."

Regina just stares at the blonde and hugs her both with mix emotions of her own. Emma breaks the hug and asked "When are you going to tell Robin?" Regina thinks a little and responds, "I'm thinking tonight, he will be home a little late and Roland will be asleep. I was thinking of making him a candle light dinner and leaving the papers on the table for him to find, you think that will be ok?" Emma smiles, "I think that's perfect, he will be the happiest man alive."

Regina thinks about how much she hopes things change back to how they started, not for her but for Roland and of course the baby that's on its way. While she is overthinking Emma interrupts, "So how far along are you?" Regina smiles sweetly and touches her belly that doesn't show any signs of growth yet, "five weeks" Emma looks at her belly smiling. She is happy for Regina, as the women even though once back when she couldn't get pregnant regarding she sometimes wouldn't protect herself in long relationships but it just wouldn't happen. "I'm happy for you Regina and I'll be here every step of the way." Regina stands up and grabs Emma's hands, "Thanks Em, I really do need you now more than ever. I'm glad we still are friends." Emma chokes up, "Me too" they both gave each other one last hug while Regina says, "Well, I better get going. I have to pick Roland up from school and get everything ready before Robin gets home. Please don't say anything to Henry yet, I want Robin to be next." Emma walks her out while she responds "Of course, don't worry I won't, please call or text me tomorrow and let me know." Regina nods and they both say their goodbyes.

Emma shuts the door, tears rushing down her face, she walks to her room before Henry catches her. Closing the door she lays in bed while she makes a call, when it rings she tries to calm down "Ruby! Hey can you come home after your shift? I miss you...Ok...I'll be waiting...bye." She lays in the bed just staring at the wall trying to calm herself from the news she has receive and whispering to herself. "Now it's really over, it can never be..." tears rushing down her face with a blank stare looking at the roof.

Regina was getting everything clean, cooking, singing to herself while she does, when it was finally 6 pm she text Robin while lying in bed,

"I have something important to tell you, please don't be late too late. I promise it's worth it" -R

She puts her cell phone down next to her while she rubs her belly and speaks to the unborn child. "Mommy is so happy to have you. I just found out you're inside me and I already can't wait to meet you. Daddy is going to be so happy, he wanted you so bad and you're going to bring back the nice daddy I met before I married him. You are our savior...my savior."

Regina never received an answer from Robin but was thinking he was maybe caught up with work or something. She didn't want to admit it but she had it in the back of her mind, she knows they are still seeing each other, she smells her perfume every time she washes his clothes, but she still has hope that he will change and she will be able to live in peace, maybe not in love but at least in peace. She prepared his favorite meal, lasagna with some white rice on the side. She had everything place on the table. Regina was looking very beautiful, wearing a loose beige blouse to give him a hint to what is going on and nice black leggings to go with it.

While Regina waited for Robin to get home, Emma opens the door to Ruby. The blonde cut her shift to 5 hours that day since she didn't feel like working the rest of her shift. As she closed the door behind her and rushes Ruby into the room, she shuts the door and starts to kiss the young lady and practically ripped her clothes off. Emma knows using Ruby as a distraction wasn't ok, she needed closure. She needed something to take the pain away. Emma had in mind to have sex with Ruby until she was too tired to think about anything else. Ruby takes her out of her thoughts as she speaks, "Emma, what has gotten into you? I'm hungry too but damn..." Emma throws her to the bed while they both smile and the blonde responds "I missed my girlfriend and I wanted to show my love for her tonight..." Ruby smiles and pulls Emma into the bed. Ruby flipped them and started to climb on top of Emma only wearing her bra and panties, "Well, let me break the ice tonight, ok?" she winks and takes her bra off letting her perky breast be exposed. Emma grabs her by the hips and bites her lips while the young lady starts to kiss her chest letting all her dark hair rest in Emma face and neck, not even that amount of lust is making the blonde forget, but dammit she is going to try.

It was almost 9pm, the food was cold, Robin still hasn't picked up his phone, candles were melted from the long wait. Regina is just staring at them while she sits alone at the table. The woman stands up to blow out the candles. She goes back up to her room, takes a warm shower and changes into her nightgown. She falls asleep of exhaustion, it was a long day for her and even though she was sad and disappointed by Robin not showing up, not even that kept her awake.

12:30 am. The front door slams open she hears Robin yelling outside. "Don't leave, I'm going to get something in my room and I'll come back" he was drunk, you can tell by his voice and his red eyes. It appears he has been doing more the just drinking as well. Regina wakes up surprised by the shouting and walks out the room, she sees Robin walking towards her direction looking wasted but not too wasted to fall on his ass. He managed alcohol pretty well, "Re...gina..love..mmm...you look ama..." Regina interrupts him and smacks him across the face. In a high tone she says, "Where the hell have you been?" Robin smiles at the reaction of the brunette, "Aww love don't be like that. I'm in a good mood today, let me just get something and..." She pushes him, "No! Robin, you need to take a shower and we need to talk. This is getting out of hand. If the house wasn't so big you could have woken up Roland." Robin ignores her and keeps walking, he goes in the room to find what he was looking for. He finds a clear tiny bag that appears to be cocaine. Regina's eyes widened as she grabs the bag from his hands, he shouts "Give me that! Regina I need..." Regina walks to the bathroom angry and disappointed, "No you don't!" She throws it down the toilet, Robin gets really upset.

His face changing completely, she noticed and immediately gets scare and holds her belly. Regina was so upset she didn't think about what her actions could cost her at this moment and speaks slowly, "Robin, I'm trying to protect you...please...this...we..." he doesn't let her speak and shouts. "You stupid bitch!" he grabs the woman by the hair and pulls her out to the master bathroom pushing her down the floor. Regina tries to crawl out of the room while she tries to get his attention, she screams at him "Robin please! I'm..." he immediately kicks her in the ribs. He has done it before, that last time when she cringed in the diner, as he touches her Emma noticing her pain, it was something he promised not do again which he didn't keep. Regina is gasping for air trying to speak, "Robin...preg..." he kicks her again in the stomach and repeats this gesture for a few more seconds, which for Regina was a lifetime, after his third hit she passed out. When she got up she look around her room, the brunette touched her abdomen feeling the pain grow, she calls out still gasping for air, "Robin...you there?" When she didn't get an answer she crawled to her bed to lay on, the pain in her lower abdomen was unbearable, she was dizzy, the woman passes out for another hour.

When she got up she sees her pants full of blood. She touches behind her not looking but with a blank stare at the wall in front of her. When she sees her hands they were full of dark red blood. Regina gets up from her bed walks with difficulty towards her master bathroom and grabs her phone from the nightstand. The brunette opens the shower curtain and turns on the shower, as she takes her bloody pants and shirt off left in bear naked, you can see the bruises from her ribs to her belly. Red and purple with all of her legs full with dark red blood. She gets in the shower and kneels on the floor with her feet touching her glutes. Blood came rushing, she sees clots of blood coming down as well and a huge one on the side which she stares for a few seconds with an unreadable face. She extends her shaky hands out of the shower to pick up her phone and makes a call.

Emma picks up the phone while Ruby is bare naked next to her. "Regina...is everything ok? It's 4 in the morning what are..." Regina interrupts with a disturbing voice full of terror "I didn't know who else to call..." Emma panics and stands up from the bed waking Ruby in the movement. "Regina, what's going on? Talk to me..." Regina cries hysterically. "I'm...home...I..." Emma doesn't let her finish, "I'm on my way, don't move..." Emma gets dressed rushing putting on her skinny jeans, white tank top, and leather jacket. Ruby asks, "Emma what happened? Is Regina ok?" Emma was quick in answering, "I don't know Rubs but I need you to drive", she throws her the keys "get dressed quick, we have to go."

Emma got to the house noticing the door was left open, she runs upstairs screaming for Regina when she sees Roland coming out of his room from the other side and runs to him, "Roland have you seen Regina?" Roland answers while scratching his eyes, "She was sleeping..." Emma doesn't waste any more time. "Ok kid I need you to be big boy and listen to me, stay in your room and don't come out until I say so ok?" The boy nods while she rushes to the room. Emma goes in screaming the brunettes name when she gets to the bathroom she immediately froze covering her mouth. In a low voice she repeats her best friend's name. She has never seen so much blood in one room before, her eyes were glassy as she begins to choke up "Regina, please be ok..." She sees the clothes full of blood, the sink, and the floor towards the shower, she opens the shower curtain when she sees Regina in the balled up position from earlier.

The brunette appears to be in shocked, she slowly grabs the woman, "Baby...Gina, what happened?" Emma never had called Regina sweet names besides Gina but in this case it came naturally. Her walls were completely down and she was scared to death of what happened to Regina. She was angry for not being there to save her from this, Regina looks at her with an unreadable face. Emma couldn't hold the tears, finding the brunette sitting in a pool of blood was something she wasn't prepare to experience. Regina just responds with this blank stare and in a low toned, "I'm not pregnant anymore..." and a few second pass staring at the blonde as she seems to realize what had happened and burst out crying. Emma tries to calm her down and trying not to pass out with Regina in her arms. She finds the strength to lift her up and look at her in the eyes, "Look at me..." tears rushing down Regina's face as the woman tries to look down at all the redness on the floor. "Don't look at the floor ok? I want you to only look at me." Emma takes her jacket off with one hand while still holding the brunette with the other, letting it rest on the floor. Emma moves Regina as she tries to hold her under the shower while she continues to talk to the brunette in a slow soothing voice. "I'm going to clean you up and I'm going to take you with me." She looks down at the bruises in her abdomen still not noticing the burn marks on her lower back. She bits her lip as she mouths "fuck" while her eyes were full of tears.

Regina just looked at her eyes with absolutely no emotion, just this big blank and tired stare. Emma looked at her again, "you are going to tell me who did this to you..." while she cleans Regina, the blonde cries and gasp for air. Regina is not crying or showing any emotion. She takes Regina out and sits her on the bed. Emma looks at the shower with pain and sadness, she remembers how happy Regina was yesterday afternoon as she unlocks the drainer letting the blood go down and washing everything away. Emma didn't want to think the fetus was there but she knows it probably was as she shuts her eyes and cries hard trying to let it out so she can put herself together for Regina. Emma dries the woman up and carries her out, she opens the car door and laid her in the back seat. Ruby starts the engine with no questions asked. Emma goes back to look for Roland and packs him some clothes, Roland asks Emma "Where is Dad and Gina?" Emma kneels down and tries to calm herself to speak to the boy "I don't know where your dad is kid but we will find him and Gina is very sick so I need you to help me take her home with me ok?" The boy nods in agreement and doesn't ask any more questions, she takes him to the car and leaves the place.

On her drive back she called Robin a few times but got no response so she left him a voicemail "Robin something happened to Regina, I don't know exactly but where are you? I hope you're ok? Please... your family needs you...please call me back." They all arrived at Emma's apartment, Ruby helped getting Roland settled in Henry's room. It was empty since Henry was staying at his best friend's house for the night. Emma puts Regina in her bed and covers her "Regina I'm going to check on Roland and I'll be right back ok? I called Robin but he hasn't pick up." Regina doesn't even react at the name she just lays in the bed with her eyes wide open lost in her thoughts.

Emma goes out and checks on the boy, he was sound asleep. Ruby got him tucked in while Emma was taking care of Regina. Ruby grabs her coat, "I think I should be going. Regina needs you and... I think it's best." Emma walks her out "Ruby, I'm sorry. I'll call you and explain everything later, I promise" Ruby smiles sweetly and give her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I'll see the way out. You look out for her Emma. I'm young but I'm not stupid." Emma looks down not knowing what to say, Ruby pulled her chin up with her fingertips "You need to tell her, apparently her husband is not doing a very good job or this maybe wouldn't have happened in the first place." Emma stays quiet while Ruby walks out not saying another word, she shuts the door and takes a deep breath.

Emma walks to her room and takes her clothes off, leaving herself with her white underwear and tank top. She stands next to Regina and rubs her hair sweetly, "I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to lay in bed next to you..." Regina finally spoke in a low voice almost whispering, "Thank you Em..." while she held the cover tight with fear still in her eyes as Emma asked, "Do you have any idea who did this to you? Did Robin came home last night?" She stayed quiet for a few second, thinking long and hard what to respond, "No, someone broke in I think...Robin was... running late at work." Emma nods and kisses her on the forehead "We need to take you to a hospital tomorrow and get check out" Regina was about to interrupt her when she continues, "I'm not asking and I'm calling Killian tomorrow to get a better check at the house to see if we can find anything." Regina stays quiet, "I'll be back, try and rest".

Emma walks out and takes a warm shower, she later comes in and lays next to Regina in bed. Emma put her arm around Regina's chest and holds her tight laying her chin on the brunet's shoulders. Regina whispers, "I never got to tell him..." Emma stays quiet and with a little anger and hurt in her voice she says "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I'm done staying away from you" Regina cries and falls asleep as well as Emma in her arms.

It was noon and there was a strong knock on the door with a man shouting on top of his lungs "Regina!" Emma opens the door, the man looked like he hadn't slept for days and walks in the apartment uninvited. In a high toned voice "Where the hell is my family..."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi... thank you for being so patient...hope you you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for the reviews, messages and constant support..!, Again Zayda..thank you for editing every single chapter, love you to bitz! Happy reading, reviews are appreciated ;)

* * *

Chapter 10: Do your worst

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any OUAT or any characters mentioned.

Trigger Warning: Slight domestic violent.

Emma was beyond pissed off, she really wanted to punch the man in his face. Henry comes out of the room with a worried face, "What's going on? What's all this screaming?" Roland comes behind the boy clueless to what is going on "Daddy!" Robin grabs him for a tight hug and Emma interrupts "Roland I need to speak to your father privately, Henry and you can wait in the room." They boys did what they were told as Robin looked at Emma with a worried face "Where is Regina? Is she ok? I fell asleep at the office and when I went home this morning they were cops everywhere. I didn't understand..." He puts on a really good worried face with teary eyes, so good that Emma felt for it. "Robin, there was probably a break in and Regina, she got hurt bad. She's fine now, I got her to the hospital this morning after she slept here at home but Robin I called you so many times and you didn't pick up."

Robin sits down the couch and places his hand in his forehead "I know I'm a terrible husband. My phone went dead last night and I had so much work to do I fell asleep at my desk. Emma, I need to see her. What hospital is she in?" She grabs her keys and opens the door and says in a high tone so the boys can hear her, "Roland! We're leaving!" She looks at Robin giving him the boy's coat "Follow me to the hospital."

As they get there Killian was in the hallway waiting for Emma. He gave her a call on her way to the hospital to let her know he will be there to give her some details of the investigation. "Killian, did find anything?" Robin acted more concern about Regina and asked for her at the counter. Emma walks towards the man to give him the number of the room, he walks down the hall to room 201. When Robin got to the room Regina wasn't there she was getting some tests done, a dilation, and curettage for the miscarriage.

Killian looked concerned at the blonde as she quickly asked "Did you clean all the blood? Regina doesn't want Robin to know about the miscarriage, she never told him so she wants to keep it a secret for now." He nods and responds, "Yes, thankfully we cleaned it all out before he came." He stays silent for a few seconds while the blonde grows concerned, "Killian what did you find?" Killian looks at the floor before he responds "Emma I search for handprints, there were no signs of a forced entry and I don't know but you need to speak with Regina to see if she can remember something." Emma had a concerned look on her face thinking what could have happened. "Maybe she left a door open or something. I'll go talk to her when Robin finishes." As he walks his way out he says "Call me if anything." Emma nods and stays quiet thinking of how she is going to question Regina as to what happened that night.

As Robin walks down the hall he stops the nurse who was coming out of the room "Is my wife ok?" she looks at him with a question look. "Are you the spouse?" he nods answering the nurse "She is going to be fine, we just finish with the dilation procedure for the miscarriage, the bruises are..." Robin eyes widened and interrupts the nurse, "She was pregnant?" the nurse a little confused. "You didn't know? Your wife was 5 weeks in the pregnancy." Robin was shocked and angry, he knew she lost it because of what he did, he knew this all his fault but who can admit such horror. The nurse apologizes to him and walks away. Robin walks back to Regina's room; she was lying down resting but as soon as she sees him fear was struck her. She tries to stay strong to not show the man her true emotions, she gave specific order to the doctor to not mention anything to her spouse. She didn't want the man to find out, not because she was sorry for him but in fear of what he would do to her if he knew.

Robin breaks the silence, "You were pregnant." Regina was shocked that her husband found out she looks at the floor and answered "I'm not anymore..." Robin gets upset showing anger in his eyes, even though he supposedly fell asleep in the office, he was looking fresh, like he took a shower before he visited Emma. He gets close to the brunette and gets face to face with the woman, between teeth he says "Why the hell you didn't tell me..." Regina gets upset and raises her voice and trying hard not to cry "I was going to tell you..." her eyes fill up with tears while Robin hit the mattress with both hands. "This is your fault, you caused all of this! If you would have told me before I got home this wouldn't have happened. Now thanks to you... our child is dead." Regina starts crying after a few seconds she speaks in a low toned voice while gasping for air "It is my fault." Robin stares at the woman and in a disappointed tone he speaks "I have to go, I have a lot of work to do." he slams the door leaving Regina heartbroken and drowning in her own tears. This man has broken her down piece by piece and now she is completely shattered.

He walks out and notices Emma was sitting waiting for him to come out. He tries to put on a sad and worried face for the blonde not to notice. She stands up and ask, "How is she?" Robin looks at the floor, "I think she will be fine. I need to get to the office but I know you will keep an eye on her for me right?" Emma responds with an ensuing face "of course." He pats her shoulder and continues to walk out as she makes him stop asking, "Did you say you fell asleep on the office?" He looks back, "I just see your pretty well put together for sleeping in the office all night." Robin got a little nervous with the question but manages a quick a response "Oh, I always keep clothes in the office and we have a bathroom so..." She thinks it through and then felt a little embarrassed of asking thinking, why is she asking him? it's not like he had anything to do with what happened to Regina right? She answers with a shameless smile "Right…." Robin smiles and continues walking with a worried face that the blonde maybe on to something.

When Emma goes in Regina's room, she sees the brunette has teary eyes. Emma can imagine it's because of all she has been through, not knowing it was a recent cause "How are you feeling?" Regina looks down, "Tired, I just want to go home..." Emma sits next to her "Regina I know you just want everything to be done and move forward but, Regina your house was searched for evidence of a break in, there are no fingerprints, no forced entry, we checked every single window and door. Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" Regina gets lost in the memory of what occurred that night from when Robin came in and didn't think twice to kick her down again and again to when she woke up full of blood and when Emma hold her in tears trying to clean her up to get her out of there. A tear came out of her left eye when she answers, "I maybe left a window open and fell asleep. I really didn't see...the person was wearing a mask" Emma soothes her and stroked her finger in Regina's hands. "We will find this person, I promise..." she sits in the and kisses Regina in the forehead and hugs her tight.

That afternoon Robin picked up his wife at the hospital. Emma was there pulling the wheelchair, when Robin settled Regina in the car he shuts the door and Emma started to speak to Robin, "I changed all of my shifts to be overnight. When you leave for work I'm staying with Regina until I see she is feeling better to stay by her own" Robin smirks in disagreement, "I appreciate what you want to do Emma but she will be fine. Regina is strong and I'll help her get her through this." Emma responds without hesitation "You have your mind set on work and I respect that but if you can't be there for your wife let me be there. I set her up with appointments to go to a psychiatrist and she will be visiting twice a week. I haven't told her that yet, but she has no cho..." Robin interrupts a little annoyed with the blonde planning his wife's days, "I'm sorry Emma but this isn't your decision to make. I'm her husband if there's anyone that makes these decisions it's me. Now, if you will excuse me I have to take my wife home." Emma finishes the conversation with, "I'm still going to stay with her and if you don't like it I can happily pick her up and take her to my home during those hours." Robin's face was of complete disagreement but he opens the door as he stares at the woman, she continues to speak, "she's your wife...not your property." he shuts the door and drives away.

Sunday passed and Emma texted Regina to check up on her but there was no response, she figured she needed to rest so she left it alone. When Monday came she passed by the office to check if Regina was in since she knows the woman is stubborn enough to still go. Belle informed the blonde that Ms. Mills will be working from home till further notice so she went to Regina's house to see how she was doing.

She pulled up and Robin's car wasn't around as expected. Emma knocked at the door and the women opened it receiving the blonde with glassy eyes, pale complexion, no makeup and with simple jeans and top on. In a sweet and low voice she ask "Emma what are you doing here?" Emma invites herself in "I told Robin I'll be your companion for the day until things get better" Regina rolls her eyes in annoyance, "I don't need a babysitter. I think if I would have agreed to it I would have told you after Robin told me you suggested it." Regina walks into the kitchen while Emma follows, "Regina it's not about babysitting you, we don't know if this person is coming back..." Regina interrupts, "I can take care of myself." As Regina turns to continue to clean the stove Emma gets closer and turns her to end up looking at each other. Green eyes meeting brown in a low tone voice she says "Really? Because I see my best friend full of bruises and trying her best for me not to see she is hurting" Regina tried her hardest to contain the tears and to not scream the truth to Emma because for some reason she feels she deserves all that has happened. As Emma continues choking up trying to not let tears fall in her face "Regina I don't care if you don't want me here but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, like it or not." She walks out to the living room while Regina stays silent thinking of what the blonde just said.

Regina walks in and sits next to Emma, she looks at the blonde apologetically, "Emma I know you mean well but I'm fine." the blonde interrupts her with annoyance in her voice "No Regina stop saying you're fine, you're not fine, and you are also lying to my face. I can't figure out why but I will..." Regina looks at the floor and speaks in a low tone, "I'm not lying to you Emma. Me and Robin have been just having marriage problems, but there's nothing wrong. I've been busy with Roland, work and taking care of my family." Regina was lying again, she knows she is, in her mind she has no other choice but to do so. Emma is looking at the floor processing what the brunette is saying, "Regina, just let me be here for a few days, I'll be out before Robin comes back if it makes him uncomfortable. Let me just be sure this person won't come back to hurt you again, please." Regina stays quiet, eyes wondering, if Emma only knew she's sleeping with her abuser, with the man that made her lost her child, whom she lives in fear of each day for him to come and use her as a punching bag. She stays quiet, repeating to herself, Roland needs her. If she speaks, she probably won't see him again, he could even be placed in a foster home. Even though she is married to the boy's father it still terrifies her of having the possibility of losing him or worst, Robin not getting placed in jail for whatever reason and the man will end up free to still do anything to her. She knows Emma would be her support but she loves the blonde too much to get her in this mess. Emma interrupts her thought, "Did you call your parents?" Regina answers with a simple, "No, I don't want them to know anything." Emma wanted to advise her to do so, they have a right to know but decides to leave it alone and not push her luck.

Regina knowing the stubbornness of the blonde agrees for her to stay, hoping she would stop coming back after she sees the calmness. Robin was working so there won't be anything going on except Regina working at home and then picking up Roland from school.

Weeks passed, the blonde continued to visit, which means every time Robin decided to go violent she would have to use extra makeup in whatever area that was exposed to the blonde.

Regina was making lunch for her and Emma, their sons were at school so it was always just them. The brunette kneels down to pick up a piece of paper of the floor when a black and blue bruise was exposed on her lower back. Emma nearly choked on her chicken sandwich that Regina had prepared her "Regina what the fuck!? What happened there?" the brunette's eyes grew wide thinking quickly of what to say to the blonde as she turns and responds, "Oh I woke in the middle of the night to get something and I fell down the stairs, ugh... I know it looks bad." Emma was still concerned. "Did you got that checked out? I mean it looks really bad and..." Regina interrupts her annoyed by the comment, "Emma it's just a bruise not a broken leg. I'll live..." she picks up the plates with roughness and puts them in the sink as the blonde continues, "Ok, I was just making a suggestion I mean, you have been bruising a lot lately it can be…." Regina interrupts her again while she starts to wash the dishes, "Are we going to continue this conversation because if you are then I suggest you should leave this house. I told you before, I don't need a babysitter..." she walks out of the kitchen leaving Emma to her thoughts.

Tuesday at 11:00am Emma Swan arrives with pizza and beer. Regina smiles as she opens the door, "Is not even noon yet and you got us pizza?" Emma smirks, "oh com'on Regina, you know you can't have enough pepperoni mushroom pizzas." Regina smiles sweetly, she missed this so much, bonding with her favorite person in the world. "I made apple cider." Emma comes in, "Well, let's put some Netflix and we're good to go." They both smile at each other, it's like they never fought in the first place.

They both sat in the couch with their drinks and this huge knit blanket, they were cozy and snuggling with each other. A huge storm was about to come so Roland was brought home by a school bus since classes were suspended for the rest of the day. "Gina, can I go play in my room?" Regina nods, "Eat dinner first, which for today will be a treat. Emma bought pizza so you can have that and then you can go play in your room and remember to do your homework." The boy nods and smiles knowing that he will have greasy pizza for dinner. After the boy ate his share he runs to his room to play video games.

Emma and Regina continued to watch movies, talking and making jokes. They were just keeping each other company it was already 9pm and it felt like time literally flew. Regina ended up laying her head on Emma's shoulder while the blonde got settled in a more comfortable position letting Regina settled between her legs and chest while she plays with her hair. "Remember when we use to have nights like this in our apartments? We use to do this whenever one of us broke up with someone or if we had some problem to fix." The brunette smiles thinking of all those bad but good times with the blonde she strokes her finger gently on Emma's arm while whispering, "I remember everything. I wish I can go back..." Emma is also thinking as she continues to play with the woman's hair, "Me too" she stays quiet. "But at least you have someone who is taking care of you, I mean he's not always here and I know it must be hard for you but he has given you a good life. I'm not too big of fan of him but I know I can count on him, that even though there's something about him that makes it hard to trust him but at least I know he is taking care of you, right?" Regina is trying so hard not to cry; she is lost in her thought remembering the pain Robin causes her. Every bruise, every burn, every smack or punch in the ribs she has receive from him, the brunette stays quiet no realizing she is holding Emma's arm tight as the blonde calls her name in a soothing voice. "Regina, you ok?" Regina looks up at the blonde blinking first so she can dry out the teary eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. You're right, at least I have that" Emma hugs her tight. "I still can't forgive him for not being here that night, but again I know he is doing his best and…." Regina interrupts "Can we just not talk about Robin right now please. I just..." Emma nods in agreement, "I'm sorry. I know you're tired." she just holds her and watches the movie which neither of them were paying attention to. They both fall asleep together in each other arms.

2:00am, Robin come in the house finding his wife snuggled up with her best friend and he gets really upset. Robin never liked the blonde, he knows she is the only one who can get through to Regina. Regina wakes up and the blonde does too as she feels the brunette standing up quickly. "Robin you're home early. Emma came to visit today and…..we fell asleep watching movies." Robin looked upset but decides to play it cool until Emma leaves. "I see well, Emma I will like to spend some time with my wife if it's..." Emma doesn't let him finish the sentence, "I was just leaving..." the blonde walks to the door and Regina follows to say goodbye, the blonde whispered to the brunette, "I'm picking you up tomorrow, we have somewhere to go." Regina wanted to tell her no, she knows Robin is upset and fears tomorrow she won't be looking or feeling too well.

The door closes and Robin immediately pins Regina between him and the wall, "Why was she here..." Regina tries to not reflect the fear. "She just came to see how I was Robin, she is my best friend after all..." she pushes him slowly and walks out. Robin takes a deep breath and follows her to the kitchen and speaks loudly into her ears "You like her don't you? DON'T YOU?!" he pushes her and she hit her hip with the counter, "Robin, please don't start you're going wake up Roland." she turns off the lights and walks to the room holding the tears back. She stops in the hallway for a second and takes a deep breath, Regina is so tired of the abuse. She doesn't know how much more she can take from this man, as she shuts the door in her room.

Regina lays in her bed hoping that Robin will let it go, her hopes were broken after she hears the door again, he climbs on top of her, "So you decided to ignore me completely..." Regina just stares at him with an exhausting face, "Robin I'm tired..." She touches her forehead and continues "you know what?, Yes. I was ignoring you, and yes I do like Emma, no wait..." she makes a smirk, "I love Emma more than I would ever love you. You know why I married you Robin? because I never thought EM-MA would ever love me the way I do and I found out too late to do anything about it. I have Roland in my life that I love dearly and I also had someone who could be there and well give me some good sex but I never loved you Robin and I never will..." they both continue to stare at each other Robin's face was full with anger and hate and even hurt by what the woman just said. She breaks the silence after a few seconds "Do your worst..." with a stern face showing no fear even though in reality she was terrified.

Robin starts to punch Regina in the stomach. He knows and is smart enough to not mark her in any visible place. He knows how to do his dirty work really well; the man speaks with anger in his voice "You...ungrateful piece of shit!" as he continues to hit her ribs. The mad man starts to choke her with both hands, Regina starts to punch his hands, her face turning purple and starts to lose sight feeling dizzy. Regina starts accepting she will probably die in his hands.

Roland knocks and opens the door in a low soothing voice, "Gina..."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I guess Emma and Regina deserve a little fluff.. ;) let me know what ya'll think 3

* * *

Chapter 11: Burn marks

~I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS~

Robin let's go of Regina as soon as he sees his boy standing in front of them confused from what his father is doing to his loving stepmom. She turned away looking at the other side coughing and trying to catch some air, "Daddy what are you doing?" Robin puts a quick smile like nothing was going on, "Son I was just playing wrestling with Regina. You know like when I tell you to put your TV in high volume so you won't get scared?" the boy nods. When Robin knew he was about to do something the boy shouldn't hear or see he gives him the excuse that 'Regina and I are going to wrestle' so the boy wouldn't think anything of it. The man continues, "Well that's what we are doing son. That's the reason I tell you sometimes to stay in your room so you won't get scared." Regina turns back facing her husband and his son, her face was red. Her eyes still glassy and dry tears on her cheek.

Roland claims the bed, "Gina you ok? Wrestling can be hard sometimes, but you will get better." Regina smiles at the boy's innocent while she is trying to control the pain by placing her hands on her belly to soothe the pain. Robin is just staring down making sure Regina won't say anything to the boy that would worry Roland. "Does your tummy hurt?" Regina strokes his hair, choked up with sadness she answers, "a little bit but I'll be ok..." Roland snuggles next to Regina and looks at his dad. "Daddy I'm sleeping with Gina today. I want to take care of her, can you get her water please?" Robin gives Regina a stern look without the boy noticing, "Of course..." he kisses him on the forehead and goes for Regina's lips as well, he whispers in her ear, "We're not done yet..." he closes the door and leaves the two of them alone.

Roland gives Regina a hug "It will go away. I'll be here I am a big boy now so I can take care you if you're sick." Regina laughs at the comment "Yes, you are, my son. Thank you..." he plays with Regina's hair and Robin comes back with a glass of water "I'll be sleeping in Roland's room. I can sleep here but I need to sleep a little more comfortable, I have a business trip and I'll be gone for a week." Roland hugs his father "I'll miss you but I'll take care of Gina. I'll be the man of the house."

Robin hugs the boy by the shoulders "yes you are and you will be my eyes as well. Everything Gina does, anyone she talks to, anyone that visits her you need tell me ok?" the boy nods in agreement innocently while Regina bites her lip trying to contain herself as Robin continues, "And Emma is not aloud at the house so make sure Gina follows the house rules." Roland ask, "But why? I like Emma." Robin smiles, "Me too but house rules are house rules, now get to bed. Good night you two, it's late enough." The man shuts the door as Regina kisses Roland in the forehead and turns away from the boy, she cries quietly. Not knowing what to do or think, Roland saved her life that night. If the boy hadn't showed up who knows what could have happened. She turns back to Roland already sound asleep and puts her arm around him and whispers, "You will always be my son, no matter what..." she falls into a deep sleep.

Wednesday morning; Roland is changing into his school clothes while Regina is in the master bathroom looking at the mirror that reflected all of her bruises from her ribs to her lower abdomen. They're swollen, the handprints were very prominent on her neck, as images from what happened last night rushed through her memories, a knock on the door interrupts her. She hears Roland opening the door and rushes putting a shirt and a sweater with a turtleneck to cover the hand print.

Regina joins Roland as she sees the blonde standing in front of him with a nice gift bag waiting for an invite. The brunette speaks in a low sweet voice "Emma..." Roland quickly says, "Daddy said you can't visit..." Regina interrupts, "Roland, go get your bag while I talk to Emma." Roland insisted, "But Gina house rules." Regina gives him a stern face, "And I am the one in charge since I am the adult, so go get your bag young man." Roland pouts as he walks back to his room. Regina looks at Emma with a tired and restless face in a low tone she says, "Emma, I'm sorry I don't feel well today after I take Roland I'm coming back to bed." Emma had concerned look since she saw the brunette walking towards her. "Are you sick? Do you need medicine or something?" Regina folds her arms between her torso looking at the floor without knowing what to say, "I just need some rest..." Emma is fearing that her best friend is falling into depression. She comes in uninvited, "I'll take Roland to school, you put this on. I promise it will be worth it, please." Regina was going to turn down the offer but Emma didn't let her, "Please..." she holds her hand as Roland comes back, she smiles at the young man "C'mon, I'm taking you to school today..." the boy smiles sweetly and goes with the blonde.

Regina looks and lays in her bed, looking at the plain jeans, sweater, and a beige leather jacket Emma got her. She smiles loving the whole wardrobe, her face changes when she remembers the bruises she has to cover, thankfully the clothes will be able to cover most of them. She gets dressed and hears the horn of Emma's car. Regina takes another look at herself making sure everything is covered well and the makeup did it's work on her neck. She walks out and gets into the yellow van, Emma looks at the burnet loving how she looks with a sweet smile she complements her. "You look beautiful." Regina smiles, "thank you, I love the leather jacket." Emma smiles, "I know my style of leather jackets isn't your thing but I thought you should try something new for a change." Regina smiles and just stares at the blonde, both lost in their eyes for a few second.

Emma continues to drive and breaks the few seconds of silence, "So, house rules?" Regina laughs, "Robin wasn't too happy finding us the way he did last night, I guess he feels threatened" at a stop light Emma looks at Regina. "Yeah well, nothing can keep me away from you Regina. So he's going to have to deal with me forever if that is meant to be..." Regina stays silent in a low tone voice, "I guess so..." She really wasn't too happy thinking she would have to live like this forever. She was a successful lawyer, she knew what it takes and for her to get out of it, she really didn't want to have Roland growing up with his father in jail. He already lost a parent and for her to have to put away his father would be hard for her, it was just a complicated situation.

Emma parks her SUV close to the Burbank park, "We're here." Regina smiles brightly, her eyes sparkle in excitement. "Emma, I love this park" Emma throws a wide smile and hugs Regina by the shoulders "I know. I figured we can walk here for a while; we haven't done something like this for a long time." They both walked with a little distance between each other. There were huge beautiful pine trees, a gorgeous river full with ducks as they walk by. Emma looked at Regina's hand wanting to just hold it but contains herself for the moment.

They continue to walk until they reach a picnic table in front of the lake. Finally, Emma speaks, "Are you feeling better since what happened?" Regina thinks through the question a little looking at the lake and responds "Some days most then others but I'll be fine, you have been quite helpful, thank you." Emma stands next to Regina as she asks her another question, "Do you love him?" While still looking at the lake, Regina looks at the blonde surprised by the question, the brunette knows her answer is a no but she didn't want more question from the blonde so she decides to lie, which Regina knows is pointless because Emma always knows when she's lying. "Of course I love him." Emma smirks still avoiding to look at Regina, the blonde grabs Regina's hand pulling her towards her, "You're lying..." she kisses her passionately and she rest her hands gently on her thighs. Regina continues to kiss her holding her close to her chest. The woman breaks the kiss and stares at the blonde with smile on her face, eyes pouring love to the woman with a sweet voice she says "You know I hate when you do that..." Emma laughs. "When I kiss you by surprise? Have I been sleep walking into your house and done it or something?" Regina laughs at the joke, "No, when you use your super power." Emma smiles, "It only works with you..." she pokes the woman in the belly and Regina reacts jumping back "Ahh..." Regina's face contours in pain. Emma's face got serious, "Hey! You ok? Did I hurt you?" Regina quickly puts herself back together "I'm fine, I've been having stomach aches is all. I just better start eating healthier I guess." Emma is still concern, "Riiight, you should get some meds or something for that. By the way that reminds me we have to get going." Regina nods and asks, "Where are we going?" Emma grabs her hand and gives her a peck, "You'll see."

Both women walk inside a building that appears to be an office, on the front of the door is the name Dr. Hopper Psychologist. Regina eyes widened and turns back trying to avoid the blonde while she says, "No, I do not need to visit any doctor." Emma holds her as she says "Regina, you did mention before I can always tell when you're lying. Well I know you have been lying to me since what happened I can't figure out why so if you can't trust me with it...please...let me find someone you can trust." Regina shoves her arms off Emma's "I can take care of myself." Emma holds her gently in her torso, "Regina...please, I know you are strong but we all need help sometimes, please at least try it?" Regina looks at the floor thinking through a decision, "Ok, just this once." Emma sits down, "I'll wait here, go ahead."

Regina turns and opens the door, a red haired man with delicate glasses was sitting reading what appeared to be observations on his couch. He stands up when he acknowledges the woman, "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Hopper you must be Regina Mills." the burnet nods shyly, she sits in front of him waiting for him to speak, "It's a pleasure having you here, now, how are you feeling today?" Regina responds almost whispering to the man, "I'm fine, thank you." The man smiles as he writes on a piece of paper on his clipboard, "Ok Ms. Mills, what brings you here?" Regina stays quiet for a few seconds, "I...my friend...she thought it was good idea after my accident." Dr. Hopper asked, "I see. Do you agree with her?" Regina stays quiet, "Ms. Mills you don't have to rush yourself, we can take it day by day." Regina speaks, "I was attacked and it's been hard for me to cope with. My friend Emma has been staying with me to keep me company while my husband is out working."

Dr. Hopper carefully observed Regina, every way she says each name mentioned, "Do you consider you have feelings for your friend?" Regina gets somewhat nervous, "Well I care for her, she's my friend." Dr. Hopper smiles, "Ms. Mills with all due respect I do have friends that I care for and my eyes don't sparkle like yours does when you mention Emma." Regina blushes and continues to stay silent, Dr. Hopper continues, "Ms. Mills sometimes the person who we thought was the one ends up being a whole different person. Have you heard the methodology of the twin flame?" she responds "No, I'm not aware of it."

He takes his glasses off and places it in a small table near him with his clipboard, "A Twin Flame is someone that completes you. You can tell that person anything and it's like talking to yourself because you feel that comfortable, it's the person who knows what you're feeling before you do, when you feel you're in trouble that person pulls you up to safety, it's the person you look at and you just...know."

Regina is calm and smiling at her memories when it all started. In that hallway where Emma was trying to find her classroom lost on her first day as Regina noticed and helped her get to her class. How they were there for each other in every heartbreak, every bad moment, every tear and laughter, how they argued and within the next hour everything was completely forgotten, they were always there for each other no matter what. Regina finish her session just explaining how she was feeling not letting him know what was really causing her discomfort. The doctor noticed some behavior that victims of domestic violence suffer but decided not to mentioned it, he instead decided to let her tell him when she feels ready. She finished her session thanking Dr. Hopper while walking out. Emma throws him a smile as he observes the two ladies walking away, he knew instantly that her twin flame was walking right next to her.

While driving home, Regina received a text from Robin that his business trip will be three weeks longer and for her not to expect him any time soon. Regina put her phone away and makes a comment, "Robin won't be home for a month." Emma looks at Regina with a disappointed face, "I'm sorry. I don't know how he can spend so much time away from his family. Is that Cruella person still working with him?" Regina nods and seems uncomfortable with the subject, while arriving at the house, she parks the van in front of it and says "If you don't feel comfortable with it you need to talk to him." The brunette stays silent as Emma tries to change the subject "I'm happy you arrived on time to take Roland to school." She smiles at Regina sweetly, they both take their seat belts off as they stare at each other with lust and love in their eyes.

Emma got closer and pressed her pink lips against red ones. Both were enjoying the feeling of each other slowly opening their mouths for tongues to meet. Emma moves her hand to Regina's center and moans in Emma's mouth when the blonde puts pressure on it. She places her hand on top of Emma's and moves it into her jeans giving the blonde the permission to touch her sex. Emma realizes what's she's doing and breaks the kiss in a low tone voice "Regina..." she looks through her side of the window feeling conflicted, biting her thumbnail, she says in a nervous tone, "what are we doing..." she looks back finding Regina with puppy dog eyes. "We are listening to our feelings Emma."

The blonde frowns in disappointment and in a low tone voice, "You're married and it's not that I don't want this because believe me I want this but what happens when we are in too deep? What about Robin and Roland? I'm not a homewrecker...I'm..." Regina interrupts with a little anger and hurt in her eyes she raises her voice "No Emma you're not ruining anything. Can't you see he's never here! Can't you see that maybe I need you, please don't fight this again...not now." Emma gives her an apologetic look, "Regina, you're just vulnerable with all that is happen and it's my fault I shouldn't have kissed you or done anything that we did. Robin is not here but we can see that he loves you, look at this..." Regina interrupts her and explodes as she pushes her "Emma a house and money isn't everything you know that better than anyone. Oh right, how the hell would you know you're not here when he's here, you don't know how I feel when it comes to him, but you are right. You shouldn't have kissed me or come here in the first place" she grabs her purse gets out the van and shuts the door and shouts through her window "Get out of my house and get out of my life!" Emma yells her name a few times but she completely ignores her, turning her back and walking away and shutting her front door. The blonde decided to give her time and drives away feeling horrible and confused at what the Regina told her.

 _two weeks pass..._

Emma is in the dinner having coffee, her thoughts were everywhere, she really missed Regina and was distracted. Ruby looks at the blonde a little worried and asks "Emma is there something wrong?" Emma exhale and responds "No, everything is fine." Ruby shows a small smile and walks out from the counter and sits next to the blonde. "Regina?" Emma rolls her eyes, "Is it that obvious?" Ruby speaks, "Emma if you love her, you should let her know. I really think she does feel the..."Emma interrupts, "the same way, oh yeah. I kind of have an idea, the thing is Rubs, she already has her stable life and good one. I don't want to take that away from her if I can't give her a better one and then there's also Roland." Ruby get closer to Emma and talks a low close to a whisper "I think you already are Emma; you have said it yourself. Regina comes from a wealthy family; don't you think if she cared about that she would have walked away from it? I think you're more scared of what happens if she chooses you and when it comes to Roland. I think she can always find a way to still be in his life." Ruby walks into the back of the counter to serve more customers while Emma stays thoughtful of her friend's words.

Regina was working in the office; she was feeling better and more herself now that she was alone in the house with Roland. Her bruises disappeared and her complexion was healthier. She couldn't stop thinking about the way that she treated Emma but the torture of having her close yet so far was also very consuming, she did understand where was Emma coming from. She walks out saying goodbye to Belle and drives home picking up Roland on her way. The brunette leaves him with her mother a couple of days, the old woman really missed him and wanted to bond with the child.

When Regina arrives at her house she noticed Emma was sitting at her balcony waiting for her to arrive. As she gets out of the vehicle she asks the blonde with a surprised face, "Emma what are you doing here?" Emma stands up, "Where's Roland?" Regina's answers, "at my mothers, why?" the blonde ignores the question, "Robin, is he still on his business trip?" Regina looks confused, "Yes, he is, why?" she pulls Regina up to the balcony. "Open the door...please" Regina opens the door, still confused with the blonde's behavior.

Emma shuts the door behind her and grabs Regina, "I don't care to know what am I to you or what are we doing, all I know is that I'm tired of this, I'm tired of us pushing each other away..." Regina looks at the blonde stunned and speechless. Emma guides her gently to the wall and starts kissing her neck making the brunette let go of everything she had in her hands and hugs Emma by the neck while she continues to kiss her on the lips. They were sloppy and hungry for desire, Regina breaks the kiss, "Miss Swan!" Emma shows a confused face not knowing what the woman's reaction means. Regina grabs Emma by the hand and practically drags her to the room, "I missed you..." as Regina walks towards her she leads Regina to the bed and says "Robin can have you in paper, I don't care...I just want you." She starts to take off the brunettes button up satin beige shirt. Regina says in a sweet tone, "Emma you have my heart, you always have..." Their eyes meet with lust they have been holding onto for so long. Regina breaks the silence, "And now I want you to have my body..." they continue to kiss tongues meeting one another and Regina takes Emma's uniform button up shirt and takes off the tank top under it slowly. As she looks at Emma breast and bites her lips, "I can't ever get tired of looking at you." Emma lays gently on top of Regina as she whispered in her ear, "I'm all yours..."

Regina takes her bra off gently and grabs both breast making Emma moan hard as she whispers in the brunette's ear, "Let me taste you..." the blonde didn't wait for an answer as she made her way down Regina's body. Regina open her legs wide open, her sex full with her liquids, as she started touching herself in front of Emma, moaning and playing with her clit while Emma was getting hornier by the second. "I'm all yours Emma...make me feel yours..." she put two fingers inside herself thrusting a little bit before she started massaging her clit, making Emma watch as she played with herself. "I need your touch..." Regina says as she bites her lips. The blonde positioned herself and placed her left hand on Regina's thighs to keep her still. Emma started to lick her wet pussy as Regina moaned with pleasure. She thought she would never feel this way again; wanted, love and lust all put together. The blonde replaced Regina's fingers with her own stroking her clit with her thumb. Regina groaned, "Em...ma...don't..stop" the blonde was looking at the brunette shaking and moving roughly begging for release. Emma never thought she would want and love someone as much as Regina. When the brunette's walls were closing in on Emma's fingers, she gets her mouth closer to Regina's sex. When Regina moaned loudly, Emma placed her mouth on the brunette's entrance drinking all of her liquids. She used her left hand to raise Regina's hip having Emma feast on her puss. She licked the Regina clean as she relaxed her body on bed.

Emma crawls up to Regina and puts her arm around her "Please don't leave me...ever again" Emma looks at her clear brown eyes "I won't, I promise." Regina bites her lip as her hand slowly goes down to Emma's sex in a low tone voice gasping for air she says, "ohhh...you're so wet." Emma kisses her as Regina thrusts in her two fingers, Emma's tongue is almost down Regina's throat begging for more. Regina's holding Emma tight and close to her while she buries her fingers in her, she whispers "You're mine... right?" Emma look at her with eyes full of desire. "I've always been..." as she brakes her release, coming in Regina's hand, she relaxes next to Regina while the brunette licks her fingers.

Both women were holding each other close, not wanting to let go. Regina's cell phone rings as she look at it, she kisses Emma, "I have to take this." When she stands up bare naked Emma can't help but stare as she notices the burn marks on her back. She frowns and gets up as she touches the woman's lower back from behind while Regina is talking on the phone with a nervous tone, "No...no one has been in the house" Emma kisses her neck to get her attention. Regina turns to the blonde and presses her finger to the blonde's lips whispering, "Be quiet" as the blonde grabs Regina by her torso touching the burn scars looking at her brown nervous eyes. "What's this..." Regina continue to talk through the phone "Robin I have to go, I'm making dinner." Emma could still hear him babbling in the phone to not hang up when she does, the burnet continues to stare at the blonde and turns her back to her while Emma grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Regina, why do you have burn marks on your back?" Regina stays silent as the Emma grows desperate and raises her voice, "Answer me..."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for your patience, ZAYDA CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! YOUR AMAZING!, ok so all I'm going to say is things always gets worst before it gets better, this is a pretty strong chapter, I hope you keep on reading and leaving reviews, they always put a smile in my face. thanks so much again! enjoy! p.s please don't hate me

* * *

Chapter 12: Shattered you

Trigger Warning: Graphic; Hurt, Domestic violence, rape

Regina is struggling to answer Emma's question, she completely forgot about the burn marks on her back. The blonde didn't notice them until then since she never gave Emma a proper visual side of her back. Emma was waiting for an answer, Regina decides to respond after a few seconds of silence, "I promise I'll tell you about them, but let's not do this today. I really want to enjoy my time with you." Emma stays silent looking at the women for a few seconds, "Ok but I'm not letting this go." She hugs Regina giving her a tight squeeze and presses her soft lips on her cheek, as the brunette says, "That was Robin...on the phone." Emma let's go of Regina and sits on the bed, while Regina sits close to her. "Regina, I know he's not the perfect guy...but we are having sex in the bed you both share...I don't..." Regina interrupts, "I know it's wrong and...maybe later you will understand why this doesn't mean anything to me but now let's not think of what's wrong or right." Regina kisses Emma's shoulder.

They bring dinner up to their rooms, neither of them wanting to put clothes on. After Emma finishes her meal, she sits in front of the window on a royal blue couch which was as more comfortable than the beds she's laid on herself. She's looking through the crystal French window that goes completely down to the floor, they have no neighbors to worry about since they live in a forest area. As she sits comfortable naked, she looks at the sunset behind the trees. Regina climbs on top of Emma without any warning and looks at her glowing green eyes, she whispers sweetly yet flirty "You like the view?" Emma smiles and hold Regina by her thighs, "I like it more now" she grabs the brunettes' ass while she kisses her neck knowing by now that's the woman's most sensitive area. Emma slides her fingers into her entrance as Regina moans in her mouth, she stares at Emma feeling all kinds of hotness between her legs as she catches her breath and says, "I never thought I would be addicted to your touch. I don't think I can ever say no to you." Emma smiles as she looks at the brunette's lips "I'm glad you can't." She doesn't say any other word only continues to make love to the woman.

A dark color car hiding out back behind some trees was observing everything. How Regina was on top of Emma, both naked, breast pressed together, Regina's back facing the window and Emma squeezing her tight to her body. A female laughter was heard by the passenger seat, "Ha! She is cheating on you...and with a woman!" Robin is drinking rum straight from a bottle upset and still shocked at what he is seeing. He thought he had planted enough fear in the woman for her to obey him, he was wrong.

The skinny woman continues to speak, "So...you think playing with your boss and having a domestic partner at the same time was all going in your favor, darling Need I say you're the one being fooled and obviously not even satisfying home needs..." the man eyes Cruella. "Shut up..." and continues to drink from the bottle, he searches for something in the car and asks Cruella, "Where are the pills?" Cruella rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Since I introduce you to those pills you've got quiet stressful dear, you shoul..." Robin interrupts her and raise his voice, "I didn't ask for your approval or a lecture, now give me the damn pills." She gives them to him as he swallows four of them at once, he looks at Cruella as he turns on the engine. "I need to go and buy something and then we can go have some fun" He sticks his hand between an opening of the black dress and touches her center, as she laughs, she asks in a low tone voice "Darling...are you going to kill her?" he stays quiet as she continues, "Oh...that's...exciting" the woman continues to kiss the man in the neck while he drives a way.

Regina woke up the next morning finding the blonde sound asleep in bed laying with her back towards her. Regina presses her elbow on the bed and with her left hand she strokes her golden locks so she can get a better look at Emma's face. As Emma wakes up she turns towards the woman and gives a peck, "Good Morning..." she holds her keeping the brunette close not wanting to let go. Regina smiles and in a sweet tone she asks "Do you have work today and have you texted henry?" Emma makes a sound of annoyance, she never had the problem leaving the boy alone sometimes as he was very mature to handle himself for one night, "Yes I texted him last night that I was staying over with some friends and he's fine and now I don't want to go to work." Regina takes the covers off from the blonde, "But you need to and most importantly you can always come by later." Emma smiles with eyes closed and kisses her sweetly, as Regina asked her a random question, "Was Ruby...good?" Emma laughs at the question "You can't be serious..." Regina gives a stare that she is and Emma continues, "She was...ok...good..." Regina gets a little jealous from the response. "Good as in better than me?" Emma kisses her sweetly, "I prefer older more experienced woman" when Emma gets close for another kiss Regina stops her by her chest, "How many more experienced woman have you been with? You said I was your first" Emma rolls her eyes playfully, "Maybe I lied a little bit" Regina shows narrow eyes, "Miss Swan..." Emma laughs hysterically at the woman's attitude, "I'm kidding...I'm kidding...You are my first and my last." Emma smiles as she gives her a soft kiss and enjoys the brunette's lips. She moves to the bathroom "Ok, let me go brush my teeth" both woman stand up still naked. Emma was grabbing the uniform she had on yesterday since it wasn't much used it wouldn't kill her to use it for today.

The blonde gets dressed while Regina goes back to bed lying face down giving Emma a nice view of her backside, Emma gets closer and whispers, "If you want me to go to work, I suggest you put some clothes on..." Regina pulls Emma by the shirt, "What if I don't want to? I'm not expecting anyone today and I can work from home. I'll be waiting till you come back from your shift." She kisses the blonde as Emma opens her mouth to let the brunette's tongue in, Regina breaks the kiss, "You should be going, you're going to be late. Coffee makes automatically so you can grab a cup on your way out." Emma pouts as Regina pushes her out of the room while they continue sharing kisses, "Emma, I'll see you later." When the woman was going to shut the door the blonde puts a hand to it, "We still have to talk about your special markings when I get back." Regina face gets serious and nodded not really looking forward to the conversation.

Emma drives off, Robin is parked in the entrance where the blonde can't spot him. He has a big brown bag in his car and this time he was by himself, he drives in and parks his car. The man opens the door of the front entrance since Regina went to change into some soft satin pants and a pajama shirt. She doesn't look back at the moment thinking it was the blonde, she speaks from the kitchen, "Emma did you forget something?"

When she looks back she sees Robin standing with a paper brown bag and not so happy face. Regina gets nervous all the sudden, "Robin...I thought you were going to come back from your trip later." He doesn't answer and simply ask, "Where is my son?" she get nervous and quickly answers, "he is at my mothers..." Robin takes his phone out and makes a call. "Hello Cora. Fine thanks, Regina told me my son is with you at the moment, if you don't mind to staying with him for a few more days, I haven't seen Regina in a while and I would like to make this like a second honeymoon...ok...thank you" he hangs up and with a blank face still staring at the brunette. Regina has a feeling this is not going to go too well. She reaches for a kitchen knife holding it behind her back to protect herself. Robin brakes the few seconds of silence "Did Emma find our couch comfortable enough?" Regina starts to shakes terrified, she stays completely silent. Her eyes going glassy in seconds as he continues, "I don't appreciate having my wife sleeping around with lesbians when I'm out working for our future." Regina gets angry, "Sure because sleeping with your boss is one of the biggest sacrifices I'm sure." Robin takes out a gun from his back pocket, "let go of the knife Regina." She hesitates but lets it go and puts her hands in surrender shaking with terror. He gives her an order to walk towards him when she picks up a bag of rice slamming it against him and runs to the front door but can't manage to get it open since he broke the handle on his way in. She runs upstairs as he follows her and slams the door in his face. She starts crying trying to find her phone but it was too late when he kicks the door open, "You really think you can run from me that easily?" He locks his gun and places in his back, while Regina shouts, "Just kill me!" Robin gets closer "But that's too easy..." he grabs her by the arm and picks her up holding her with one hand, while he throws the bag on the bed she punches him trying to get him to let go while she shouts, "Don't touch me! Let me go!" He throws her on the bed facing down, holding her by the neck while he pulls her pants down. She screams, "Robin...please stop..." she spots her cellphone on the bed while she reaches and tries to call Emma but Robin gets a hold of it, "Sorry...not today..." she hears his belt and feels defeated in a low voice she says, "Let me at least position myself, please..." He laughs as he grabs a yellow rope from the brown bag. "What makes you think I want you comfortable?" he ties her up facing down, half of her was on the bed while her legs and lower body were out of it. Robin spreads her legs as he takes his thick twitching cock of his boxers and says, "You know I always wanted to try this love. I think you may be tighter in the back area..." Regina eyes grew wide, "No...please Robin I'll do anything just don't" he pushes his member through her anal as she screams hysterically. She was crying pain rushing fast through her body, begging for him to stop. Robin lights up one of those cigars he almost never fails to use in this situation, "I'm going to remind you, who you need to listen to." He starts to burn her on top of her scars reopening wounds, Regina screams in pain until she goes numb, staring at the wall in front of her while he continues to hurt her from behind. He comes on her back as blood came out from her anus to her thighs.

He turns her facing him, she doesn't react only tears coming down her face as Robin speaks, "I'm going to shatter you to the point Emma will feel disgusted just by looking at you. When she sees you bare naked and takes a look at all these disgusting marks she won't have the stomach to touch you..." Regina breaks her silence and chokes up while she says with narrow eyes facing the man, "She is going to kill you..." he laughs at the comment. "We'll see about that." he goes down and ties the brunette's legs open to the side of the bed laying her in an x position. He sticks his tongue in Regina's sex as she continues to cry in disgust. She gets images from the blonde and how happy she was this morning. She hears the lighter again and shuts her eyes, Regina feels the burn in her folds again and again maybe two or three or more. Regina fights the pain at first but comes to the point where she doesn't feel anything. Her body is full of numbness as she passes out.

As Regina lays passed out, tied, naked and in pain, Robin picks up her phone and sends a text to Emma saying;

 _"Emma, Robin surprised me early today, I really feel guilty and regret what happened between us. I'm sorry but please try to understand that my husband has done so much for me already. Give me some time and please do not try to contact me, we are going for a couple's vacation, please respect it" -R_

Emma receives the text while she is at her office filing papers, her eyes turn glassy, as Killian comes in with lunch, "You ok?" Emma looks at him and nods with a sad face and answers, "Yes, I just made a mistake." She puts away her phone as Killian puts on top her desk what appears to be take out from Granny's Dinner. "Brought your favorite, Grilled cheese and Onion Rings." She gives him a sweet smile, "Thanks" as she grabs the bag a take a bite of her favorite sandwich. Killian sits in front of the blonde and simply says, "Give it time, you will heal. Hey look at me, I thought I would never get over you and here I am sitting here, bringing you lunch." Emma laughs a little, "That's because you have Milah who makes you breakfast in the morning." Killian nods with a big smile, "Yeah, Milah has helped of course. I think I've never had someone that can care so much for me. I can't deny I'm glad I have her in my life. You will find someone soon I'm sure..." Emma makes a smirk, "I don't think it will be any time soon. The person I though was the one...well it was nothing but a game for pleasure." Killian has this thoughtful look and stares at Emma, "You know we can't fake love, when that person looks at you. You are connected with one another. I know because with Milah it's a unique feeling, much different than the rest of the women I've been with. I mean it's not that what we had...wasn't special it's just..." Emma interrupts "I get it Romeo...relax...I understand perfectly." Killian laughs and they both continue to keep each other company at lunch time.

Regina wakes up still tied up and she sees Robin is sitting on the couch where Emma and her made love last night. The burnet feels as if she had a fever, she was sweaty, and full with her own dry blood from the waist down. Her sex felt like it was on fire there was also numbness in her legs as well. "Robin I'm not feeling well, can you please untie me?" as her voice is low and raspy, "I promise I won't go anywhere I just want to go to the bathroom." The man lights another cigar, "Sweetie, I'm still not done with you...I told you before, you are _**my**_ wife. Your body is for only my eyes. No one will want you but me, I'm going to make sure of that." Regina started to cry, just when she thought he was done with what he had planned, he added more to the unbearable pain. "Robin please, I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want me to but please just untie me..." Robin stands up and looks at the woman, both hands and legs tied wide open, fresh cigar burns in her sex and her lower back cover in them making a trail line from east to west.

The man makes a smirk, "I told you. I'm not through with you." he takes out what appears to be a dildo and strokes the fire from the lighter trying to heat it up. She looks at it terrified, "Robin, no...please...I won't go near her I promise" as he gets closer she tries to break out of the ropes but fails. The man let's it cool a little since he has no intentions in killing the woman but only to make her suffer. When he pushes this object in she screams in pain as he leaves it inside, Robin climbs on top of her and punches her ribs and abdomen again and again. He whispers in her ear, "I'm sure Emma would fine you rather attractive now. If she finds you, see you later my love" he takes the object out and walks out of the room with the brown paper bag, leaving her tied up in bed. Regina stays what appears to be in shock while tears go down her cheeks.

The next morning Emma gets a call to offer security services in Roland's school. She was happy to do it, since she will have an excuse to not file papers all day. She arrives at the school activity and she sees the boy enjoying himself playing soccer with his friends. Emma buys some Ice cream for the both of them, while Roland sat on the bench next to Emma and enjoys his treat, she asks, "So kid, how's your mom and dad?" not caring too much about the dad part but it was the only casual way she can think of to ask about Regina. "I think they're ok, grandma said that they are on vacation" Emma smiles at the boy hiding the hurt from his response. "So that means you get to spend more time with your grandparents, cool huh?" the boy responds as he looks at Emma, "I guess. I miss Gina. I get to talk to Dad but he said Gina wasn't feeling good enough to talk on the phone." Emma frowns in confusion, "Why couldn't she talk does she have a sore throat or the sniffles?" The blonde couldn't stop asking questions; it was a habit she always had. Roland just makes a smirk of unknowing "Maybe...sometimes daddy and her play wrestling and she gets sick." Emma process what the boys says, she can't believe what she is realizing and asks immediately. "Sick how? Like the flu sick or boo boo sick?" Roland thinks a little, "she gets tummy aches and boo boos sometimes." Emma's lips get dry and her heart pounding fiercely, memories from when she lost her baby, to the bruise she saw on her back, to burn marks in the burnets lower back, and that gut feeling she was lying or hiding something just dawned on her as the ice cream slip through her hands.

Emma starts to breath heavily and tells Roland, "I need to go kid, try to stay with your grandparents." He was left confused, while Emma ran to her police car tears rushing down her face; anger, hurt, and fear were growing every step she took. When she got into the car her hands were shaking, "Emma calm down, you need to get to her." she covered her mouth still not believing what she's thinking but it's the only explanation that explains all that is happening. She drives off and starts cursing at herself, "six years of training, a friendship, and I couldn't figure out she was being beaten by this fucker!" She couldn't control her frustration, going as fast as she could, wanting to just fly to the house but traffic doesn't let her. All she could do was keep repeating to herself, "Regina please be ok...I'm coming...hang in there..."

As she parked the car almost forgetting to put the brakes on. Emma runs to the front door, she calls out for Regina a few times but there was no answer. She kicks the door down and takes her gun out of her security belt, pointing towards the stairs in front of her. She stands at the foot of the steps for a few seconds, there was a mix with anger, anxiousness, and scared of what she might find as she says to herself, "Robin if you're here I swear I'm putting a bullet in your head." She walks up the stairs everything was quiet, all the doors from every room was open except the masters, she turns the doorknob finding out the door was unlocked, she continued to open it slowly as she looked to her left she finds Regina tied up by her arms and legs. Black and blue marks starting to show from the ribs to her abdomen, dry blood all over her thighs and legs, her center appear bruised and cover with a big amount of dry and new blood. Emma, shocked from what she is seeing, slips against the wall and breathes hard, letting her gun fall to the floor, as she snaps out of it and says, "Regina..." she unties the brunette as she feels her sweaty and warm skin appearing to have a high fever. Regina wakes up and can't hardly open her eyes, "Emma...you need to leave." Emma answers with anger and hurt in her voice "The hell I am..." she grabs a blanket next to the bed and covers the woman as she does her best to carry her, picking her gun up from the floor with her other hand. She whispers in her ear, "He did this to you...didn't he?" Regina doesn't speak from the pain and can hardly feel from the waist down, a few seconds later she manages to speak, "Emma I'm sorry...I'm so sorry you have to see this" is all she says.

Emma just holds her close while trying to get her to the car, "Don't say that. Gina I need you to confirm if what I think is true..." As she opens the door and put the back chair down so the woman can lay next to the blonde, she runs to the other side and gets in the car and starts the engine. She drives using her right hand to hold Regina's as she looks at her trying to fight the pain, her eyes can bare to look at her, she knows she was hurt in the worst way a woman can experience. She speaks trying to hold back her tears trying to be strong for the woman, "You're going to get better, you're going to divorce him and we... dammit we are going to get married. We'll have all the babies you want I don't care...just...please Regina...don't leave me." Regina doesn't respond her eyes close shut and her breathing is getting heavier trying to find air.

They arrive at the hospital, Emma screams to security, as they bring a wheelchair to get her inside. Dr. Wale tells the nurses to get a bed, he checks for pulse which she still had and is surprised at the amount of dry blood and bruises on her body. The nurses lift her quickly and rush her to an emergency room, Wale asked Emma in a low concerned voice "Do you know what happened to her? who or what?" Emma breaks down crying and places her hands on her head not wanting to believe what is happening. "I don't know she had blood and...and bruises" she takes a deep breath and almost choking at the words. "I think she was raped...I found her naked. I don't" Wale gives her a nod and walks towards the room, "I'll do my best..." Emma sits on the floor crying, her hands full of the burnets blood, not knowing what else to do, then a familiar concerned male voice caught her attention. "I heard my wife just got brought in." Emma's felt an unexplained anger growing as she sees the man asking the nurse, she stands up and walks towards him while he hasn't notice her yet. She grabs Robin by the shirt and throws him against the wall, "You did this to her...you sick..." As she punches him twice and the nurses calls security while the man screams, "get this crazy woman off me!" When Emma was going to reach for her gun she gets pulled back by two security guards. Robin stands up with a busted nose and lip, he gives the nurse instructions while Emma can still hear. "She is obsessed with my wife, I'm her spouse, please make sure this woman doesn't come near her." Emma loses it and tries to get away from the security guards, she continues to scream while the whole hospital is watching. "You did this to her and I swear Robin, I'm going to kill you." Robin stares at the blonde, "Is that a threat Ms. Swan... " he looks at the people in the lobby, "you all heard her. You see what she did to me, she can't be here!" Robin speaks to the officers in the hospital to have a twenty-four-hour watch on his wife's door. Emma gets thrown out the hospital without saying another word.


	13. Chapter 13

So my best editor and friend in the world stayed up overnight to finish this one for you guys, I hope it helps some ;) thanks so much for the reviews, I will say chapter 14 is one my favorite so stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 13: Blow his head off

I DO NOT OWN ANY OUAT CHARACTERS

Emma arrives at the Police Department, with some blood still in her hands, she walks through her co-workers rushing to her office as her face was red with dry tears. Killian spots her and calls her out but she ignores the man completely as he gets up from his desk and follows her down the hall, he continues to ask, "Emma what's going on? Are you ok? Whose blood is that?" She got into her office, picked up a vase of flowers that was placed on the side of her desk and throws it to the wall shattering it the moment it hits the wall. Emma throws everything of her desk to the floor and pushes it to the side trying to shake her anger, pain, and frustration away. Killian grabs her from the back as he tries to gain her attention, "Emma calm down. Do you want to get disarmed and suspended? You need to stop." She stops as she collapses slowly breaking down in tears as the man holds her tight, "Emma, what's wrong? Talk to me." She tries to speak while trying to get some air, "Regina is in the hospital...and he kick me out. He beat her...Killian I need to hurry and get to Regina before he does..." as she places her hand in the desk and continues, "he's going to kill her and I'm an idiot." Killian looks confused at what Emma is practically shouting to his face, "who's going to kill her Emma, what happened!?" Emma takes a deep breath to explain her friend, "Her husband, Robin has been beating her up for a while, he is a manipulative piece of shit, to the point where I didn't even see it." She punches the wall and Killian continues to try to calm her down, "Emma, this is not your fault, you didn't…." she interrupts and shouts, "Yes it is my fault! I should have noticed the damn signs...he hurt her under my nose Killian!" she stays silent and almost in whispers she says, "I haven't even gotten the chance to say I love her..." as she looks down the floor he pulls her to a hug. "She's the one isn't she? Emma there was no way you would have known. If she didn't want you to find out I'm sure knowing you quite well, she knew how to trick you...but now, you need to pull yourself together if you want to help her."

After Killian and Emma planned a away around getting to Regina, they decided Emma was going to file the report on how she found her and Killian was going to interview Regina in her room. The man promised the blonde to do what he can as he goes to the hospital and see what he can find out. When he made it in the emergency room, he finds Robin that is about to leave, he stays out of site knowing that he can be recognized since he assisted at their welcome home party. He walks towards the door were a security guard was standing waiting for an explanation from Killian as to why is he is there, "I'm here to question the female in the room." He flashes his badge as the man answers, "She is still in surgery, you can come again later, her spouse will be present as well after 6" Killian nodded and asked, "May I ask why is she in surgery?" the man makes throws his hands up like he has no clue while a nurse comes out of the room were the brunette was treated. Killian presents himself as the officer in charge of the investigation. He asked again and the woman answered in a polite manner, "the patient was pretty badly injured, she is getting tissue replacements in her genital area also one of her ovaries is going to be taken out and couple of ribs were broken." Killian can't believe what his hearing and feels sorry for her, thinking to himself how can a person be so cruel to another. Why was the reason? All though there's never a good reason to hurt a human being this badly. He comes back from his thoughts and says to the nurse, "I'll come back later. Thank you so much for the information."

Killian arrives at the Police Department, as he walks towards Emma's desk he sees her lost in thought with a worried face. "Emma..." she stands up immediately. "Did you talk to her? Is she ok?" He stays silent for a few seconds and responses, "Emma she...she is in surgery." Emma grips her desk trying to stay strong, "I knew it was bad but...did they say for what?" Killian strokes his hair trying to find the courage to tell Emma what the nurse said, "the nurse give me some information of what she knows while the doctor was in surgery with her but...she said Regina need tissue replacement in her genital area and..." Emma starts to breath heavily as Killian holds her tight, between his teeth he says "I'm sorry Emma, we will get that son of a bitch. I promise you he will not go free for long." Emma continues to cry and ask, "what else did she say? I need to know." He thinks it through and responds," One of her ovaries is being taken out...broken ribs..." she squeezes his jacket as tears come rushing down her face. Emma never felt so guilty about something, she really felt it was all her fault, the blonde feels she failed Regina in so many ways and she knows this is something that can't be fix.

Emma put a serious face on with anger in her eyes, "I'm sure he had something to do with the baby. I need to kill him. I can't let him just..." Killian comes face to face and grabs her by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. "Listen to me, you have got to stop thinking crazy, killing him will put you to jail and Regina doesn't need that. She needs you here, we will get him put away I promise." she pushes him and shouts, showing the hurt in her eyes, "You don't understand! I basically pushed her towards him! I knew about the bruises she was getting. I thought she was doing it to herself. I..." she keep remembering every detail. The arguments about Robin, the way she reacted every time she talked nice about the man, she whispers to herself, "She was trying to tell me this whole time..." she almost loses her balance as Killian holds her up and hugs the woman tight in his arms while she tries to calm down. "Emma this is not your fault; no one would have guessed." She stayed quiet for a few seconds and in her low tone voice says, "I should have."

Nobody was permitted in the hospital room until Regina was fully awake from the anesthesia, which was the next morning. Killian had time to recover enough evidence, starting with Emma's text supposedly made by Regina, saying that Robin was there that day when the accident happened. The broken handle on the front door could have been made by anyone but it still makes Robin a primary suspect for that but Killian was not allowed in the room, neither was Emma.

Regina woke up and Officer Killian Jones is allowed to go inside, he finds the woman covered from the waist down her torso cover in bandage and a plastic clear bag full with medication injected in her left hand. She looks at him with an unreadable face, the brunette shows no weakness to the man, "Killian, what are you doing here?" He offers a sweet smile and stands next to the woman, "I need you to tell me who did this to you." She stays quiet for a few seconds and asks, "Where's Emma?" The man lifts his eyebrow and breathes, "At her job. She is not allowed to see you, since she was the one who brought you to the hospital and was the last person in your house apparently." Regina quickly assures Killian, "She didn't do anything but get me out of there and I need to see her." He looks at the floor and sits on the empty chair next to her, "I know, question is who did this?" she stays quiet for a few seconds, "I'm not saying anything to you." Killian stares at the brunette confused, "Why are you still protecting him? look at you Regina, he has try to destroy every bit of you. I know you, you're strong and from what I've heard from Emma, it was you who took care of her...always...you're not being weak by telling us. You're strong just by surviving but he needs to be put away and only you can do that." She thinks through what she is about to say and looks at the man "You need to promise me Roland won't find out _**anything**_ about what just happened." He nods as the brunette continues, "I'm serious Killian, he only has his father and I don't want him have this bad image of him." Killian assures Regina by saying, "I'll do my best to make sure the process is discrete and the boy will remain unaware of the situation but you know I can't control everything Regina. I will assure you I'll do my best", the woman nods in agreement. "It was him, my husband. It has been all this time..." Killian tries to be professional but is still hard to contain the disappointment and anger towards the man that did this to her. "Your baby?" Regina's eyes water and looks down she simply nods.

Killian takes a deep breath and gives Regina a paper to sign as proof that everything she said was true. He goes outside and makes a phone call to his boss to get a warrant for the man and process for an arrest. Next he calls Emma as she answers with a desperate tone in her voice, "She ok?" Killian responds immediately, "For what she's been through yes. She wants to see you." Emma grabs her keys and rushes out of her office not even caring to report her shift being finish a little early, "I'm on my way..." when she's about to hang up Killian interrupts, "Emma..." she put her phone back in the ear, "yeah..." Killian stays silent for a few seconds and says, "It was him, everything..." Emma shuts the door and stays shocked with her phone in her ear. She covers her mouth with a little fear in asking but already knowing the answer that is now to be confirm, "The baby?" Killian response with a hurtful tone in his voice, "Yes, he made her...lose it." Emma hung up, holding the steering wheel trying to react but can't seem to do so. Images were rushing through her head, the blood, her pain, the shower all of it, she snaps out of it and with a painful look she starts the car and drives away.

Emma calls Regina's parents, so far Roland hasn't heard from his father as the blonde tried to explain carefully to Regina's mother what had happen. Both her parents were upset and were going to come by the hospital as soon as her father, Henry, got home from his business trip. Last she called Henry, "Kid, we need to talk when I get home. I know I've been kind of off but I will explain everything, I promise" the boy simple said, "It's ok mom. I'll be here, please calm down I can hear you worried." The woman responses, "I'll try. I'm sorry I haven't said anything." They say their goodbyes and Emma thanks god for giving her a comprehensive and mature son, she will have to explain later what is going on.

Emma is in front of the door, she takes a deep breath and turns the handle. Afraid to see how Regina was but thinking positive that she is going to get better, as she is in that path right now. When she opens the door and sees the woman in a white hospital gown, hair resting down her shoulders, no makeup, and her light brown eyes sparkling her way. She looks down and sees the bandages and covers from her waist down, the blonde tries not to focus on that but her face. The woman smiles and says with a sweet tone, "Emma" she smiles and rushes to sit next to the brunette giving her a careful hug. Holding her tears back she says, "I'm so glad you're ok." Both stared at each other for a few seconds as Emma closes the space between then and gives her a sweet long kiss. The woman missed those lips like it had been decades since she kissed her. "I was so afraid that I lost you..." Regina stroked Emma's hair and looks at her in the eyes, "You will always have me, no matter what happens." Emma stays close to the burnet, simply enjoying the woman and being thankful that she is alive and recovering. "Gina..." Regina offers a smile, and in low raspy voice almost a whisper she says "'Gina?' hmm...you must want something." Emma laughs sweetly, "No...I just...I know I've shown and said this in many ways but I need you to know that, I love you. I think I always have. If I had accepted myself and my feelings this probably wouldn't have ev..." Regina interrupts her and in stern voice she says, "Don't do you dare blame yourself for this." Emma looks at the floor as Regina notice her reaction of guilt, she grabs the blonde's face with both hands as they both look at each other, "Emma this was not your fault. I made the decision to stay with Robin because for some reason I thought this was the consequences for my decisions and for Roland not to suffer. Later I realized I made a mistake in staying quiet, in lying to you, and making Roland live in that toxic life that later on he would have grown up and found out. Em none of this is your fault. Thanks to you, I'm alive. That's what you did, save me." Emma eyes are full with tears, letting one fall in her cheek, "But, if I had..." Regina interrupts again, "I didn't want you to..." after a few seconds she kisses the blonde sweetly. "I love you too. I always have." Emma strokes Regina's hair in a sweet delicate way as she says, "I have to go back to work. I'm going to ask for my time off and my sick days so I can take care of you while you're here." Regina stays quiet as Robin's voice was in the back of her head. She was not comfortable being seen naked by the blonde yet, not until she fully heels at least. She looks at Emma's sweet eyes and says, "Emma I appreciate it but...I'm going to have a nurse do that for me and I really don't want you to take time from work", Emma interrupts, "But why? It's no big deal I have a right to take a time off and I want to be here for you." Regina looks everywhere but the blonde trying to think a way to get through the blonde, "I'm not quite comfortable having you take care of me is all, you can visit me every..." Emma stands up and doesn't let the woman finish. "I don't get it, if there's someone who can do that for you it's me. Who is going to shower you, dress you, and all that...stuff?" Regina makes a smirk, "Well that's what nurses are for Ms. Swan" Emma places her hands at the end of the bed in an annoying tone says, "back to Ms. Swan, huh?"

They both get interrupted by Regina's parents and Roland. He jumps in the bed as Emma signals him to be careful, "Gina, I missed you!" Regina kisses the boy and strokes his hair, "I missed you to sweetheart, have you had fun with grandma and grandpa?" The boy nods excited, "Yes! grandma and I made cookies together and Grandpa said he is going to take me fishing soon!" Regina smiles while Roland asks, "Do you know where Daddy is?" they all stare at each other as Regina answers, "He is...busy with work...but he loves you very much."

Killian comes in and greets everyone with a smile, he looks at the blonde. "Emma a word outside please?" She nods as she walks towards the door, "I'll be right back." They both walk out as the family stays together in the room. Emma is waiting for Killian to speak as he slowly breaks the news "We haven't found him. We think he left before we gave the airports a heads up." Emma grows angry and leans against the wall while she looks to the ceiling whispering "Dammit." Killian waits a few seconds to continue, "Also, I need details of what he did to her, everything. It we give us a good case against him." Emma look at Killian with anger in her eyes, "We need to get him. He needs to pay." Killian nods, "We will. I'm doing everything in my power and so are our co-workers. We want him locked up." Emma thinks it through and says, "We both talk to her but I'm not putting any more pressure on her. Whenever she's ready we'll do it."

They both go in the room and everyone looks at the pair as Emma says, "Regina we need to talk to you. There's no rush just...letting you know." Cora speaks, "Are you sure about what happened, I mean he seemed..." Henry looks at his wife, "Cora!" Emma got beyond pissed at the comment. "Mrs. Mills with all due respect but you hardly are in your daughter's life since I met her and doubting her word in this situation well...says the kind of mother you are." The old lady didn't let the blonde finish with an annoyed tone, "Excuse me." Regina interrupts and looks at the blonde, "Emma..." she signals the boy as a reminder that he has no idea of the situation as she then speaks, "I'm not doing this here with you now."

Henry grabs Cora gently by the arm, "I think it's time to go Cora. Regina needs her rest and the police also needs privacy to speak with her." Cora was upset with what Emma just implied but decided to listen her husband and moves to kiss Regina on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything dear." the brunette nods as the little man in the room goes for a hug, "I love you. Can I come by again and see you soon?" Regina smiles and nods while she responds, "As soon as your grandparents can bring you, ok?" the boy nods and ask again, "Will we ever go back home?" She stays silent for a few seconds, "I don't know sweetie." Cora grabs the boy gently, "Come along Roland, Regina need to rest." the boy nods and they all say their goodbyes leaving Killian and Emma in the room.

The man sits in the chair while the blonde sits in the bed next to Regina "Robin...hasn't been found yet...but we will! Killian needs the full report on everything he did to you. It will help in the case, the more we know the longer the sentence could be when he is convicted." Regina thinks about it for a few seconds "I can tell you everything...but Emma I'm not sure if I want you to hear this." Emma grabs Regina's hand to give her confidence. "I want to be here. I will be here every step of the way." Regina smiles at the woman feeling grateful, "Thanks Em. I just...if you think you can take it the I'm ok with it." Emma nods, "Go ahead..."

Regina told them every detail of the story from when it all started, when she lost her baby, and what she could remember up to his sexual bad habits. The excuses he gave Roland if he heard something, she told everything with a stern face and no emotions were showed. Emma was just staring at the burnet with mix feelings of anger, hurt, and sadness. She couldn't believe how much she went through all this time and of course feeling like part of it was her fault. No matter how many times Killian and Regina told her it wasn't she wasn't convincing.

Regina noticed Emma was lost in her thoughts staring at her and says, "Emma, you ok?" Emma snaps out of it and says "yeah, yeah I'm sorry." Killian looks at the woman not fully convinced as well as Regina as the blonde continues "I just drifted off a bit. I'm going back to the office and tomorrow I'll visit you with Henry." The brunette nodded as Emma kisses her lips not wanting to part, "I love you. I'll see you really soon. I'm not fully convinced with the nurse idea but if it's what you want I'll respect it." Regina holds Emma's hand, "it's just for now. I love you too." They smiled with love in their eyes as Emma then walks into the door while Killian says his goodbyes. He leaves her his card just in case, tears fall down on the white blanket from Regina's eyes as he walks out the door.

He calls her out a few times trying to catch up to the blonde. He sees her full of anger in her face walking roughly, towards the door, as she answers, "I'm fine..." The blonde walks in the parking lot and goes for her gun, she makes sure she has bullets in them, Killian notices. "Emma what are you thinking?" Emma looks at him with narrowed green eyes turning dark with anger, "I'm going to find Robin and when I do, I'm going to blow his fucking head off."

He quickly takes her gun away as Emma tries to fight for it. Killian takes the bullets out as she gets more upset. "Give me the damn gun..." he secures the gun in his hand holding it up so the blonde can't take it as he raises his voice. "You're not thinking straight." Emma's eyes get teary and gritting her teeth she says, "I want him dead." as she pushes him. He grabs her while she screams in emotional pain. She kneels in the floor with her hands is in her face as she continues to try and get rid of the hurt inside while the man soothes her rubbing her back. In a low and sweet tone, he says "I understand. If you need to let this out it's ok but Emma killing Robin won't take away what he did to her. The best thing for you to go is be there for her and show her real love..." she continues to cry hysterically. "I trusted him with her! He hit her almost every day!" Killian continues to speak, "But now she has you. Regina won't be hurt again. You have the chance to show her nothing but happiness this will not be forgotten but it will pass." She hugs him for a few seconds. Emma gets up and gets in her patrol car, Killian stands at the window, "I'll talk to the boss. You head home to Henry and try to rest...and I'm keeping your gun." she eyed him and doesn't say anything except thank you.

During the night Regina feels as if she's being watched. She opens her eyes and finds herself with a gun to her head from what appears to be a doctor, but it wasn't. She looks harder as fear grows within her, "Robin..." He smirks and says, "Did you think I would let you do this to me?" as he pulls the trigger...a shot was heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! sorry for the delay, Zayda and me have been overloaded with homework from college plus technical difficulties ;), but it's here! and I hope you enjoy it!.. So this Chapter is dedicate to my editor and friend Zayda, again thank you for tolerating my annoying ass! xD

* * *

Chapter 14: Starving

I DO NOT own OUAT or its Characters

Regina sprints up from the bed, shaking as she touches herself to make sure it was all just a nightmare. Breathing heavily, she lays back on the bed trying to calm herself, her worst fears will probably be in her dreams from now on.

While Regina was still in the hospital, Emma arrives at her house finding the teenage boy in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. She looked at the boy displaying the exhaustion in her eyes with dark circles from crying and lack of sleep. Henry was concern, "Mom, are you ok? You look…." the woman interrupts him and in almost whisper, "I know." She sits next to him as Henry waits for an explanation, "Henry...Regina she...she's in the hospital. Robin...he" she takes a deep breath as she tried to look anywhere but to her son as he frowned, "was beating her for months and I found her at her house. She was hurt very badly..." the boy had a surprising look on his face, "Robin? Are you sure?" Emma nods with a disappointed look on her face as the boy continues getting more concerned and anxious, "why? how? He would do that...Is she ok? Can I see her?" Emma smiles sweetly, "We will see her tomorrow, Henry now that we are going through this, I hope you know that any physical or emotional mistreatment is not ok not just to woman but to anyone." Henry interrupts, "Mom, Violet gets a scratch and I go nuts. I know better than that, you raised me better than that. I just can't believe someone would have the courage to do anything to a person" she hugs her teenager proud of the way he thinks. "I know kid...I know..." Emma loses herself in thoughts, she tries to think of all the 'what ifs', the blonde has accepted there's nothing she can change but she did promise herself she will give Regina the best of her no matter what happens between them.

It's Friday and Emma switched her night shift so she can see Regina and take Henry with her as well. As they walk in Henry greets Regina with balloons and cookies, he kisses her cheek, "How are you feeling?" She smiles even though her face looks restless, "Better now that you both are here..." Emma kisses Regina on the cheek since Henry is unaware of the love between them and in this case she would like to remain discreet until it's time to explain their relationship. They had conversation on the way to the hospital which they are both excited to share with Regina. Emma sits next to her, "Have you been sleeping?" She places her right hand to Regina's left hip crossing her arm between the woman, noses only inches away, "Yes, I'll be able to sleep better when I'm home." Emma looks at Henry, "About that..." the brunette waits for them to continue, "Henry and I would like for you and Roland to move in with us. There's a spare room that was just cleaned and we would like for you to stay with us until, of course you get an apartment in the building again." Regina looks at the floor, opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say. She really needed to be close to people who she loves at the moment but she did have her concerns, as she asks, "Henry, can you give me a moment alone with your mother?" Henry nods and responds, "I have to catch the bus to be able to get to the second period anyways...I'll see you later" he hugs her tight as he walks to the door. "I'm glad you're ok..." they offer a smile and he leaves.

Regina looks at the blonde, "Emma..." she doesn't wait for her to finish and kisses her on the lips, as she breaks this sweet kiss and goes back again pressing her lips harder as she ends it with a whisper, "I was dying to do that." They both smile sweetly, as Regina speaks in a gentle voice " Emma that's what I mean...Henry...Roland...us? They don't know yet and how we are going to explain all of this to Roland. I haven't figure out yet what I'm going to say when he asks about his father again." Emma takes a deep breath; she strokes her knee as she says "We will figure it out. No matter what we will get through this...together." The brunette smiles and kisses the woman on the lips, "I want my life back but I want you in it completely." They both grab each other by the face as the doctor interrupts, "Ms. Mills, how are you today?" she nods, "Better, thanks." Dr. Wale reads her test and observations, "It looks like you will be good to go tomorrow. You will still need to take precautions until you're fully healed but besides that you will be fine." Emma's face lights up, "Thanks doc, I'll take care of her." As she looks at Regina, "No more nurses" she presses their foreheads together, her making Regina smile yet nervous about the idea of Emma seeing her all her scars.

The next morning Regina was released from the hospital, Henry and Emma picked her up to take her home. As they arrived at the apartment they settled all her belongings in Emma's room, as Emma helped Regina fold Roland's clothes into the drawers the woman seemed somewhat worried and nervous as Emma spoke, "Regina..." She looks at the blonde as she grabs both her hands, "I want you to know that I'm here to help you get better, I won't pressure you to do anything. That will all be in your past and if you feel comfortable you can sleep with me or in Ro..." Regina interrupts "I want to sleep with you. I want to be close to you..." Emma looks around to see if Henry was in his room and gives her a sweet kiss. "Ok...but if you change your mind let me know, ok?" Regina nods in agreement.

Saturday night, Regina and Emma were sound asleep when the brunette wakes up terrified shouting, "No...don't touch me!" Emma wakes up frighten, confused and notices that the brunette just woke up from a nightmare. She holds her tight whispering, "It's ok...It's just a bad dream Gina." Regina curls up close to the woman's chest a little ashamed, "He just doesn't go away..." Emma continues to hold her, soothing and trying to protect her "I know Gina. I'm sorry you had that nightmare but I'm here with you ok. He won't come close to you again I promise..." As she strokes her hair, Regina presses her lips against hers, "I'm sorry I woke you..." Emma tucks her in and continues to hold the brunette for assurance. "It's ok, now please try to rest I won't go to sleep my until you do so..." the woman grabs the blonde's hands near her chess as she goes back to sleep leaving the blonde staring at Regina behind her back feeling terrible for not being able to do more for her.

Sunday morning came as they were all eating their breakfast Emma sat next to Regina who still had her satin pjs on and says, "I'm going to start going to therapy, this whole thing has been really hard for me as well. I don't want to insist this time but if you would like to do too I can set up an appointment with Dr. Hopper" Regina grabs the morning paper as she sips her coffee that Emma gave her earlier. "I appreciate it Emma but...I want to do this myself. If you don't mind..." Emma nods, "Ok, whatever you think is best."

Weeks pass as Regina slowly tried to get back to her normal life. She started to go work in the office again recovering more clients, since she has been away from work for so long she lost a few of them. Regina's life was slowly turning around for the better, living with Emma helped tremendously. Both of them were enjoying their company still trying to be discrete for Roland. Henry kind of figured it out because well, he is a smart boy. The brunette was still having constant nightmares but Emma would always pull her closer to assure her it was just a nightmare. They still haven't had any physical interaction with each other but Emma was more than patient to wait until she was ready. Robin was nowhere to be found, the search for him was still going strong since Emma who wouldn't let it go.

Fall was here, only two months till Christmas. Henry was at a sleepover party since it was a Saturday night and he wanted to hang out with his friends while Roland went to stay with the grandparents so he can go fishing Sunday morning. Emma was throwing rose petals from the door to the bath tub where she had candles placed next to it. In her room there were balloons on the ceiling in light relaxing colors, a little gift place in the bed while the bath tub was full with bubbles and a silver bucket with some apple cider ready to be served. Regina was working in the office that day since she had some work to catch up on. Emma heard the doorknob moving from the spare key she gave her. She looked at everything to make sure everything was perfect, she takes a last look in the mirror at her new night dark green pants and button pj shirt. Emma didn't want to look to obvious so Regina wouldn't feel she is pressuring her, because sex would be nice, but it's the last thing on her mind right now, she has something more important in mind to do.

Regina enters the apartment looking at everything with a surprised face, "Emma what is this?" Emma smiles sweetly and grabs Regina by the hand, "Well I've never done anything nice for you and...well...I hope you like it." Regina smiles and kisses the blonde with no plan in letting go, "Emma no one has done this far for me...this is beautiful." As she walks towards the room she sees a little white box, not fit for a ring but small. Emma grabs it and opens it showing her the beautiful silver necklace with a delicate charm to what appears to be fire, "I don't know if Dr. Hopper mentioned the metaphor of a twin flame but long story short he told me it's basically the person who completes you and well..." she takes it out of the box while Regina is standing speechless, "It has my initials on the back." She puts it on the brunette while she moves her hair and finally speaks, "Emma this is all beautiful and actually he did..." Emma smiles while she showed hers. "I have the same one with yours, I know it seems a bit childish but I just thought..." Regina interrupts her by holding Emma's hand, "I love it."

Regina changes into a dark blue gown, she serves her some apple cider while she plays a song from her IPhone. Emma grabs Regina by the hand and stands in front of a long mirror that was placed on the back of her room door. She whispers from the back of Regina's ear as she places her arm on the Regina's torso, "Do you trust me?" She kisses her cheek and responds, "Of course I trust you." The blonde starts to touch the brunettes' thighs as she grabs her gown from the side. Regina gets a little nervous since her burn marks and some bruises were still visible, the blonde notices and says, "Gina, you can tell me to stop if I get you uncomfortable. I just want to show you something but you have to be ok with it." The brunette nods as she slowly took her gown off leaving her with her dark blue and black panties and bra. You can still see some bruises and the burn marks on her back. Emma strokes slowly on top of them when she says, "You have nothing to be ashamed of these markings makes you a survivor. It's a reminder of how strong you are and how much you can overcome anything." Regina's eyes get glossy while the blonde holds her tight by her shoulders "You...are the bravest and beautiful person I have ever met in my life."

She kisses her shoulders as she pulls down the brunettes' panties, burn marks and what appear to be similar to scratches was visible in her sex left by the tissue replacement. Regina closes her eyes remembering what Robin told her once, in fear of Emma been disgusted not that it was, they were just simple markings on her skin. Emma whispers in her ear, "Open your eyes baby, look at yourself." Tears start resting on her cheek while she breathes deeply, "I can't..." Emma kisses her cheek for assurance, "Yes you can. I'm looking at you and I can't be more in love." Emma touches the markings in her sex with her fingertips not to turn the woman on but to show her she still loves every bit of her. "I love you and everything that comes with it..." the brunette slowly opens her eyes; she sees the blonde holding her naked form with love in her eyes. Smiling and kissing her shoulder while she doesn't want to let go. The brunette smiles and turns to hug the woman, "I love you so much, thank you for this." As she squeezes the woman tight in her arms, Emma kisses her forehead and says in a low voice almost a whisper, "I want to give you a nice warm bath with something I put together myself. If you feel ok about it."

The brunette nods while they both walk towards the bathroom she sees bubbles, more apple cider and candles as the blonde explains. "That's milk for your skin and coconut soap. I'm going to get into the tub with you and maybe you can let me bathe you?" Regina smiles as she unclips her bra, "Can't wait..." Emma bites her lip and takes off her satin pants and shirt. The brunette looks at the blonde with lust in her eyes as Emma is no longer shy, she takes off her panties and bra letting them fall to the floor. Her IPhone is set on the side with the song that describes every feeling she has towards the woman. She turned up the volume on the song 'Starving' which she set to repeat. Emma got in the tub and extends her hand, "Join me?" She grabs her hand with a smile in her face and joins the blonde. Emma sat in the tub as she helped Regina get settled between her legs, she was just smitten with the way the blonde was treating her as she looked to the side giving her a look of pure love.

Emma grabs a cup, "Close your eyes..." She does what she is told as the woman pours milk on her face, she grabs the soap and gently massages the woman's skin slowly starting from her back going to her chest and thighs with the lyrics playing in the background _'You know just how to make my heart beat faster'_. She looks at Regina as she put the soap in the woman's hands, she kisses her neck while she guides the woman to clean her sex gently as the lyrics went with their hands _'By the way you do things to my body, I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you.'_ Emma refused to touch her before she felt Regina was feeling secure and comfortable with herself again. She really wanted her to feel the way she felt before; wanted, valued, important and above all loved.

Regina moans with pleasure as the woman guides her hand between her legs _'the more I know you the more I want to...'_ is the melody in their ears. She turns facing Emma and kisses her with hunger, hair wet with soap and liquid, hands slipping on their bodies from the bubbles in the tub. Emma can't take her hands of Regina's ass, she really missed feeling it as the brunette presses her center with the blonde and breaks the kiss breathless she says, "I need you..." They both swallow staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds as Regina says, "Emma..." green eyes don't blink as she strokes Regina's wet hair and continues licking her lips she whispers breathless "Emma... make love to me..." The blonde just stares admiring the woman for a few seconds and she whispers, "I will...but I want to dry you up first and take you to bed and we will go from there as far as you want me to go." Regina smiles shyly, "I love how you're treating me like a baby when I'm so much older than you" the blonde laughs. "You're not that old, come on, and you took care of me when I needed it. Now is my turn."

The blonde gets out of the shower and grabs her towel to dry herself quickly. She takes the other one on top of the toilet seat and slowly dries the woman in front of her. She stands close to the brunette looking at her up and down, "You're so beautiful." She smiles as Emma grabs her by the hand and leads her to the bed. Regina takes her towel off and lays down, Emma does the same and lays on top of the brunette, showering her with kisses, she touches Regina's sex with her fingertips as Regina gives her approval. Emma plays with her center making Regina's folds full with liquids and begging to be explored. The blonde rests her head on her shoulders close to her ear as she slowly enters one finger, Regina grabs Emma's hair and moans loudly. She moves her hand to Emma center and plays with the blonde's entrance as well both feeling each other showing hunger and love in their eyes. Kissing roughly moans in each breath as Emma couldn't contain herself as she added another finger, Regina urge grows and manages to say, "leave them in...I need you inside me...right there Emma...fuck" she started to shake reaching her orgasm the woman feels it building up little by little making her back arc for release. Emma positions herself to feast from the brunette pussy as she comes undone Emma is licking her clean, when Regina comes back from the high she looks down. She doesn't see green eyes but blue she doesn't see Emma but she sees and screams, "Robin!"


	15. Chapter 15

Again thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate every review! mwha!

* * *

Chapter 15: Let's get you in the ring

Regina curls back against the wall behind the bed terrified. She really saw the man, it was so real in her eyes, as she was breathing heavily while Emma crawls towards her repeating, "It's me, Gina it's me, calm down." She had the cover pulled up halfway to her face, shaking, just staring at the wall in front of her. Emma sat next to her and got under the covers as she holds her tight, "I'm here, just breath..." Regina reacts and lies her head in the blonde's lap, "Emma I think I'm going crazy. I'm sorry I messed everything up." Emma doesn't let her finish and pulls her up so she can look at her green eyes, "You haven't messed anything up and don't be sorry ok? This just takes time, you have been through a lot and we have to take baby steps in this..." Regina continues to stare at the woman and questions, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so understanding?" Emma hugs her gently, "Because, I told you I was going to be here for you and because I love you." She kisses her forehead as they both settled in bed, she turns off the lamp next to her as she holds Regina close. Emma whispers in her ear, "Tomorrow I have something planned before the kids' comeback. Something exciting that I hope you enjoy" the brunette smiled sweetly as she turns to look at Emma, "I'm sure I will." The give each other a peck, neither of them could find the way to rest at the moment, the brunette felt awful that it ended the way it did. She knows Emma is trying her hardest to make her better by being patient and caring for her and she herself is trying her hardest as well even though it's taking her a little more time. Regina is really putting the biggest effort while Emma overthinks in her mind, "Did I go too fast? She's probably hating me right now. I hope she likes what I have plan for tomorrow to make up for it." As they eventually fall asleep, with Emma's arm placed gently on top of Regina's waist.

Sunday morning Regina wakes up with a new workout clothes on her left were Emma sleeps, she sees a piece of paper that says,

 _Put this on! Killian is downstairs waiting. Be outside by 9:00 am sharp, don't be late and get ready to kick ass! Love, E_

The burnet laughs at the note and looks at the clothes next to it, "What kind of crazy plan have you come up with now Swan..." she stares at the clothes with all smiles as she shakes her head in disbelief.

Regina goes down the building and sees the man park in the patrol car outside, "Regina, nice to see your better now. I must say you look quiet...um…nice in those tights." Regina laughs, "They're called leggings, Guyliner." Killian throws the woman a smile, "Back at the name calling again. You know? now I understand why you didn't like me; you were jealous I was dating Emma." Regina opens the door with a smirk on her face, "No, I was used to seeing Emma dating idiots, I just didn't like you." Killian holds the door, "Didn't?" Regina rolls her eyes in a playful manner. "Maybe after what you did for me I might tolerate you...a little." The man continues, "So we're friends?" The brunette throws him a side smirk, "Again Guyliner, don't push it." He closes the door and looks through the open car window, "What? it brings out my eyes." They both laughed as the man starts the engine and drives to their destination.

They arrive at what appears to be a gym. There are people coming out with boxing gloves, shirtless sweaty military men making eyes at the burnet as they change their shirts in the driveway. People arriving and leaving with exhaustion in their faces. Regina was nervous to what about what Emma had planned and decided to ask Killian, "Do you know what Emma is up to?" the man laughed, "Don't worry you will have fun but you better hold your jaw when you see her." As he walked a little faster leaving Regina behind, the woman raises her voice a little to be heard, "What's that supposed to mean? Killian...Killian...!" As he walks not holding back his amused face when Regina continues, "This isn't funny!" They go in and see people boxing at punching bags and others jumping ropes as she hears a familiar female voice in the ring doing kicks and punches a man who appeared to be a trainer shouting, "Left, right, down up, kick!" Regina is staring at Emma dripping in sweat with just a sports bra and boxing shorts. Her abs were on fire and her legs look more toned than ever, Killian looked at Regina, "I told you to hold your jaw" as she responds, "shut up." Emma finishes her training and noticed Regina standing close to the ring looking impressed. The blonde gets out of the ring, "Hey love..." Regina is staring at the blonde's body like it was the first time she has ever seen her. "Emma I didn't know you." Emma interrupts her, "boxed? Cage fought? self-defense techniques? Yeah I started to take some boxing, self-defense classes and maybe some cage fighting when I join the force. I came here three to four times a week, don't think these abs are made by themselves." As she drank from a bottle of water Regina asked "And you bring me here to...box?" Emma smiled, "Actually I want to show you some self-defense techniques. I think every woman should know some in any case they need to defend themselves. I'll be training you anytime you want to come and take your mind of things. It's the best therapy I can assure you" As she swallows deeply continuing admiring the blonde, "Yes, well I guess we can give it a try." Emma gives her a side smiles while she lets her hair loose from the bun she had on. With a low tone voice she stands only inches of the brunette's face and says "Let's get you in the ring" the woman turns her back at her and climbs in the ring. She helps Regina up and then prepares her by adding gloves, Emma goes behind the brunette and rests her hands in Regina hips getting a good look at her ass as she whispers in her ear. "I'm liking the view from the back, you should wear more jogging pants at home" the brunette laughed, "Easy Ms. Swan, try to control yourself people are starting to stare." Emma laughed, "I don't care...let them"

The blonde starts by showing her punching techniques and kicks. She would hold her leg from the thighs showing her the correct position to kick they practice for almost an hour. As they continued a tall, toned, pale skin man with clear eyes approaches the ladies and climbs the ring as well, "Emma, I see your training double today." Emma smiles, "Yeah, this is Regina. Regina this is Hyde, he's a professional boxer." The man shakes Regina's hands, "I do say, you are quite captivating Ms. Regina." The man was shirtless and enjoying the brunettes' figure which was quite pronounced in her workout clothes. Emma's jealousy wasn't to hidden when she made a stern face at the man, she didn't present the woman as her girlfriend because even though they are clear of theirs feelings Emma didn't want Regina to feel rush. Coming out of an abusive relationship that she hasn't fully recovered emotionally and is something the blonde was aware of and was willing to take things slow but, in situations like this is when she wishes labels on their relationship were more clear.

Regina smiled at the compliment, "Thank you...um..." she looks at Emma, "I think it's enough for today. I will want to come back a few times a week if that's ok." Emma nods in amusement "Yeah, sure!" She excuses herself while the man continues to observe the woman walk to the bathroom as he asks Emma, "Is your friend single?" Emma feels somewhat annoyed but tries to answer respectfully, "She just got out of a relationship. I don't think she is interested in dating still." Hyde continues "Is that a Yes?" Emma continues to walk into the bathroom "That's a stay away from her." The man smiles and smirks while he continues his training.

Emma finds Regina drinking water and getting refreshed so she can head home, the blonde grabs her by the hips from the back, "Hey beautiful." Regina turns as she hugs the blonde sweetly, "Em, I'm all sweaty." She smiles, "I know it's not like we haven't sweat before together in other ways." They both smiled, blushing at the thought as the blonde gave her a gentle kiss giving her just a small stroke with her tongue which made Regina press her center closer to Emma. When the blonde breaks the kiss she says, "Emma I want to try this again, tonight. I don't want it to end the way ended last time." Emma holds her tight placing her hands in the brunettes behind, "Ok, let's take it day by day." She smiles and the blonde gives her a gentle smack in the ass while she holds the woman by her waist.

Emma lets go and takes off her boxing shorts leaving her with just a black thong and sports bra, Regina's eyes went wide, "Emma! Someone can see you." She looks around quickly from where she is standing to see if anyone was in the bathroom in the moment as Emma laughs and looks at the brunette amused. "Relax, Regina. I just need to change my pants, I'm too sweaty to get in the car like this." the brunette stares at the blonde with lust and curiosity, "I didn't know you use thongs to work out." Emma laughs at the brunettes' comment, "Oh trust me it's more comfortable and less visible on the pants." The brunette crosses her arms as she rests her shoulders on the lockers next to her, "So you hardly or never used them with me but you wear them to work out and get sweaty with your trainer." Emma rolls her eyes playfully as she rests her right hand on the locker facing the woman and whispers "If you like I can wear them around the house more often..." she winks at the woman as she pulls up her dry shorts and walks towards the door. "Coming Mills?" the brunette takes a deep breath while she follows, " Right behind you Swan."

They both arrive to the apartment, Emma walks into the room while Regina pulls her back by the shirt and kisses her roughly, hand all over the blonde's ass, "Oh no, I'm going to shower first. I stink and there's no way we are doing this while I'm still sweaty." The brunette laughs, "Can I join you? I can help, maybe wash your back or..." as Regina tries to convince her by pulling her by the shirt in a playful way, eyes full with hunger mixed with love. Emma laughs and pulls back, "As good as the offer sounds, I want to be able to have you for a while. I want this to be more than an hour thing." She grabs the woman by the torso pressing her nose to hers, Regina responds with sweetness in her voice, "ok, I'll be waiting and after I get cleaned up..." she raised her eyebrows and both woman pressed their lips at each other neither wanting to break it as the blonde does so, "I'm going to go before..." Emma didn't finish the sentence as she walks backwards both smiling and giggling as if they were high school sweethearts.

The blonde finishes her shower and waits for Regina to finish hers, the brunette comes out with just a white towel while Emma was lying in bed watching her favorite show of 'Game of Thrones'. She notices the brunette and smiles "You...look...clean" Regina laughs as she lets the towel fall to the floor, showing her bare pale skin and tone body which she kept by having salads and a high metabolism. Burn marks and scars in her sex were still visible which Regina grew used to and accepted that this was all in the past. Emma is her future now and she is taking everything step by step to make it happen. As the brunette crawls on top of Emma, the blonde is amused seeing her Regina happy, loved, and more secure of herself. The woman lowers herself close to Emma giving her a peck while she feels the brunette's body sweetly, the smell of coconut and Oribe shampoo was amazing, her perky pink nipples close to her face. The blonde strokes them a little while looking at Regina's clear brown eyes turning dark, she touches her lips with her thumb at slow pace admiring her little scar as well, in whispers she says, "Gina I want you to know something, that it's a pleasure for me you make me feel good and I'm lucky that you want to be with me...but...truth is...what I love about this is that...I enjoy seeing you feel good, pleasured." As she touches the brunette's belly and trails off to her sides "I enjoy seeing you come...it's the best high I can ever have in my life and I was an idiot before by holding myself from this but now, no one and nothing can keep me away from you."

Emma grabs her and kisses her fiercely, touching every part of her body, stroking her legs, hips, breast, squeezing her ass which made her moan in Emma's mouth. The brunette can't control her hands and does the same only holding the blonde's hair back for it to not get in the way. She breaks the kiss and says, "I'm yours Em. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you..." the blonde strokes her lips with the brunette as she says, "We belong to each other, nothing can ever change that."

They both continue to kiss until Emma gets on top of Regina while she opens herself towards the blonde. Emma starts stroking her clit as Regina gets more wet in the blonde's hands, they hear the door open and a tiny voice coming their way, "Emma, Gina where are you?" They both panic as they cover themselves, the boy stays quiet as he remembers how Gina and his dad used to sleep. He then runs to his room and shuts the door while Cora looks at both women with an upset face, "Well this is great Regina! I should have seen this coming..." the brunette was feeling upset while Emma was trying to cover them as much possible, she really didn't want the boy to find out this way. Acknowledging the fact that she made a mistake in waiting so long to explain with a disappointed look she says to her mother who was still at the door staring at both women with the same emotion as her daughters, "Mother can you please shut the door and wait outside?" Emma grows curious, "Ms. Mills, how did you get in here?" Cora grabs the doorknob and on her way out closing it she responds, "You idiots left the door open."

When the door closed, Emma covered herself completely as Regina observes the blondes' behavior, "What are you doing?" She responds under the covers, "Hoping the mattress will suck me into another dimension." Regina uncovers the blonde sweetly, "It's my fault. I should have talk to Roland weeks ago. This also is my wakeup call that I should be starting to file for divorce." Emma touches the brunette sweetly on her left thigh, "You sure you're ready for that? I mean, we haven't found Robin but I'm sure there's options." Regina nods, "Yes, I have few. It won't be long just...complicated." They were both get lost in their thoughts when Regina snaps out of it "Well, I better go talk to Roland and I think you better talk to Henry as well." The blonde makes a smirk, "I think Henry knows, the kid is smart and I'm sure he approves."

Both women got dressed and went out to greet their family. As Regina tried knocking on the boys door a few times before she went in, "Can I come in..." Roland is sitting in his bed with a long face not wanting to look at her, "I miss Daddy. When is he coming back? why hasn't he called me?" Regina hugs the boy tight and lift his little face with tears in his eyes, she responds with gentleness, "I'm sorry. I know this has been hard for you Roland and I know I haven't talked to you about all these changes. Please forgive me, it's just been a hard situation for all of us, me included. Your father, he went away for a little while not because he doesn't love you but because he has problems that he has to fix." She put her arm around his shoulder pulling him close, "He loves you very much and you will see him when the times is right. Now as for your Dad and I being together, well we won't ever be together again but you're still my son and I love you just the same or more. Just because your father and I don't love each other like before doesn't mean our love for you changes."

Roland stays completely silent. He looks at the floor as he makes the a question towards the woman, "Do you love Emma that way?" Regina stays quiet for a few seconds figuring out how to explain him her true feelings, she responds after taking a deep breath, "I do. I love her a lot. Your daddy didn't love me that much and that's why we can't be together but Emma she loves us both very much. So it's only extra love for you and some for me." Roland hugs the woman tight, "I love you Gina but please tell my daddy I miss him." The brunette stay quiet as she hugs the boy tight, lost in the fact he maybe one day Roland will have to see his father behind bars.

Emma is outside keeping Regina's parents busy, while the older woman was staring at the blonde with an unfriendly face she says, "I knew it wouldn't be long before you jumped into my daughter's pants. You were just waiting for her marriage to fail..." Her husband stands between the two woman facing his wife, "No Cora, that's enough! Whatever our daughter does is none of our business and to be honest you should be thanking this lovely lady for saving our daughter from that imbecile. If I could only get ahold of him to show him a thing or two, that low life." Emma speaks after the man sits with disappointment and angry at the idea he wasn't present when his daughter needed him most, "Cora with all due respect I love and do anything for Regina. The physical aspect is a plus when it comes to her but if it bothers you more that she's with me then with an abuser then you seriously have a problem."

When Cora was about to open her mouth her daughter came out of the room. She walked towards Emma as the blonde put her left arm around her hip and presses her lips on the brunettes' forehead as she spoke in a low tone voice, "Roland is a sleep, mother I overheard your comment. After what Emma did for me the least you can do is show her respect, please." Cora rolled her eyes in annoyance and stands from the couch, "Well, I'll be leaving then. Let's go Henry."

Emma sighs as she tries to relax now that Regina's parents are gone and Roland fell asleep early, all that was left is to tell Henry, hoping it won't be that hard. The brunette sits next to her and settles her head on the blonde's lap, letting her play with her hair as she says, "Well I'm glad that's over. Tomorrow I'll be making the first steps to my divorce." The blonde couldn't help but smile knowing that Regina will be free for her to have and more importantly, to be happy.

Emma responds sweetly, "It will go well. I promise everything will just get better and better." They pressed their lips together and both stood up from the couch, headed to Emma's room which soon be their room to share officially. Neither woman has discussed moving to another apartment yet. Regina didn't even have it in mind, her plan was to end up living with Emma forever is it's possible, little did she know that Emma also wanted the same. They were to emotionally tried to continue what they were doing earlier. Regina fell asleep even though she wanted to join the blonde until Henry got home but Emma insisted she should rest. She would be fine staying awake by herself, Regina laid next to her falling asleep.

Henry got back home late, Emma opens the door to him and gives him a warm hug as she asks, "I was getting worried, why are you so late? It's a school night!" he responds with an apologetic look. "Sorry mom, Violet had a problem and I went to see her before I came here. She's fine but she needed to see me." Emma crossed her arms, "Well next time try to explain it a little more through the text. I have to speak with you about something important but I guess it will have to wait for tomorrow. Roland is sleeping please try to go in the room quietly." the boy nods, "Ok mom, sorry, how's Regina?" she walks next to the boy toward his room as she responds, "She's ok...sleeping" the boy smiles and turns the doorknob, "Ok, we'll talk tomorrow. Good Night." Emma ruffles Henry's hair and says "Night" as walks back to her room to sleep peacefully now that her boys are both home.

"Her boys..." she repeated in her thoughts. When did she start to get attached to Roland? The feeling scared her but she had to admit she loves where this is all heading. Emma smiled with her eyes close visualizing her future with her bigger family.

Monday Morning!

Both woman were up enjoying their coffee, what started in Granny's is now something they both do at home. Either Emma or Regina who ever got up first would make coffee for them. The boys went off to school first, both woman constantly reminding Henry of his lunch money and Roland of his lunch box. Roland was taking the bus now with Henry since it dropped off the elementary students first. Regina gave Emma the sweetest kiss not wanting to come apart, both standing at the door they were holding each other and sharing kisses as the blonde brakes the last one and says, "I'm going to work out after my shift, you want to join me?" The brunette smiles and responds, "Of course, how can I miss you being all strong and..." the blonde doesn't let her finish the sentence, "Sexy?" Regina smirks and kisses her. They both smile as they go down the building and parted their ways, looking at each other while they get into their own cars. Regina continues smiling at herself shaking her head amused while she thinks, "Wait...training. I haven't bought workout clothes yet." The brunette thinks a little and smiles as one new plan came in her mind, Regina makes a comment while she drives her way to work,

"You're not the only one that can do strong and sexy"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! sorry for the delay, my editor Zayda are swamp with college work but we promise we will continue to update as much possible, next chapter will be available soon! hope you like this one! :) thabks everyone for the many reviews, I really enjoy reading each one! THANK YOU FOR GIVING MY FIC A CHANCE 3

* * *

Chapter 16: Protein Shake

Regina arrives at work and starts to make a few calls. Belle comes in with a bouquet of flowers, "Ms. Mills this was left for you in my desk." She whispers "thanks" while she is still on a call, the woman hangs up and looks at the nice bouquet of sunflowers and little note on the side saying 'Thank you for your services' she immediately thought it was one of her clients and place it on the desk to the side.

Belle walks in again and says, "I let the florist know you received them, the kind client wanted to know if you received them personally." she nods and smiles while responds the woman with "let him know I'm grateful to whoever sent it."

As hours passes, delivery of healthy lunches being eaten, she was about to clock out when she received a text from Emma:

 _"Hope your day went well love. I'll be arriving a little later then we scheduled, I have one more case to finish and I'm done, you can go ahead and I'll meet you there" –E_

Regina responds biting her lip since this works perfect with her plan,

 _"Ok, don't worry I'll be there love, see you soon! –R_

Regina puts the phone in her pocket as she walks out, she drives off and stops at a sportswear store to pick up some outfits she was looking at online this morning. After that she continues to drive towards the gym, when the brunette arrives and walks in with her business suit looking out of place, this didn't stop some heads from turning and appreciating the woman's body. Regina was just too well put together she drew attention everywhere she went. As she goes in the bathroom she takes out some high waist black workout short, a tiny pitch black thong, and red sports bra.

The brunette takes a quick shower and gets ready. Regina looks at the mirror loving the way her ass looks nice and perky, anyone who gets closer and takes a good look can notice the thong straps hugging the burnets hip while her Red sport bra perks up her breast. She puts her hair in a nice ponytail and walks out.

Some men literally stopped training to look at the white pale skin woman walking towards the ring, showing her legs and ass with a mind of its own moving a little too easy while she takes her steps. Her flat tummy and delicate muscles in her arms didn't go unnoticed either. Regina felt like all eyes were on her as she tried to act natural, she got into the ring and decided to start warming up. She puts on her gloves and starts to train herself with the techniques Emma showed her yesterday. When the tall man who complemented her that day as well walked towards her, "Alone today?" the brunette gave the man a grateful smile, "Emma will be here soon. I'm just warming up." The man stares at the woman as he asks, "Mind if I make a suggestion? I trained Emma myself once in a while and I can give you some pointers." Regina thought about it for a second but since the man seemed to be Emma's friend, she thought there's no harm in learning more about the sport, "Ok." Hyde stands behind the brunette being very respectful as he asked, "Can I touch your arm to guide it?" she nods, "yes, that's fine."

They both grew trusting of each other in a few minutes of training, the man seemed respectful and kind plus Regina was having a blast. He was showing her every trick in the book for boxing and self-defense. Hyde even started to show the woman wrestling tactics and how to free yourself from them. When Hyde was making his first key attempt, Regina being a fast learner, frees herself and end up on top of the man's torso. His hands were placed on her thighs as she shouted, "HA! I won!" They both laughed at each other, looking at each other's eyes, while she heard a loud angry female voice coming from the entrance, "Regina!" Emma climbs the ring and stands in the corner not yet inside it at she stares down at the man and says, "I told you to stay away from her." Hyde looks confused as he explains, "Emma I was just training her...just like I ..." the blonde interrupts with a stern voice mix with sarcasm, "Well I am perfectly trained and capable of teaching my girlfriend how to defend herself and Regina are you going to get off the man or do you have some trouble with your knees?" The woman stared at the blonde not appreciating her comment. Shocked by Emma's attitude as she stands up gently while Hyde questions the blonde in a low toned voice, "You said she just..." Emma wasn't having it and interrupts again, "I know what I said. Now you know why when I said stay away from her I meant it." He stays quiet and looks at Regina then back at Emma again while he walks out of the room not looking back.

Regina was angry by the way the woman treated the man and says, "Emma that was rude!" The blonde looks at the brunette with a blank face and walks towards the bathroom not wanting to continue arguing with the woman in public. While some people noticed and avoided looking others were too busy in their workouts and listening to music. Emma storms in the bathroom and breathed heavily while she rested her hands and head on the lockers. Regina went in seconds letter, "Can you explain what the hell was that about?" Emma raised her head up, "Can you tell me why the first thing I saw when I came in was you on top on someone's dick dressed like that?! because I could see your sweaty thong as soon as I came in that door..." The burnet feels offended. "Emma if you must know I wanted to look nice for you and this was all for you. I just started training with Hyde because he was your fr..." the blonde interrupts, "I don't care! He can be a cousin and I can give a shit, he was grabbing you and touching you! What is that about huh? Do you like the dude? Go ahead but as soon as he commits one mistake don't come crying to me...", she throws her pair of gloves in the locker roughly while Regina's eyes water, speechless at what Emma just said. Hurt was showing all over her face when Emma realizes what she just shouted. In an apologetic tone she says "Gina...I" the brunette walks backwards as she says, "I see what you mean." Regina rushes towards the door when Emma grabs her by the waist as she screams at her, "Get away from me Swan!" she pushes her but the woman grabs her again pushing her back. She places her hands on the brunettes' cheeks and looks her straight at the eyes while she calmly says, "I'm sorry ok...that was insensitive and awful. I lost it when I saw him with you. I mean...you heard how I called you out there right?" The woman looks to the side trying to control her emotions as she looks to the floor and responds, "Girlfriend?" She looks up looking at the blonde's lovely green eyes as Emma continues, " I don't even know what we are still but please just sit down with me. I want you to understand something."

They both sit in a bench next to the lockers, Emma facing Regina as she settles close to the brunette, both women had one leg in each side facing each other, "Gina...as well as this affected you it affected me too. There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel guilty for not being there, every time I see a man look at you or tries anything at all I see Robin, and all I want to do is punch them right at the face." Emma tears up while she and Regina stays silent for a few seconds, Regina looks at her with glassy eyes and without words as the blonde continues. "It kills me every single day knowing you were hurt right in front of me and I didn't do anything to stop it You use to have nightmares every night remember?" The brunette nods "I use to have those, only mine never ends. I would see him doing stuff to you, beating you up IN MY HEAD! and I couldn't move. I would scream and it was like you were unreachable and then your screams would wake me up. After my eyes were open and I see those burn marks on your back that's when I know it wasn't a nightmare. I did fail you, all I could do in the moment was hold onto you tight and not let go."

The woman looked down while Regina lifts her face with her fingertips as she pulls her into a hug, "Em, I know no matter what I say to you this will haunt you but still, I made those decisions and I continued to stay, I tried my best for you not to find out. I thought I should be strong for Roland but I wasn't. I was weak and you took me out of there. You showed me love and now I'm happy. I have a bigger family and a woman who I love with all my heart. Em I have to admit I was upset earlier but hearing you say I'm your girlfriend was the highlight of my life. He can't hurt me now, I'm stronger. Thanks to you."

They share a sweet kiss, Emma stands up holding one finger up saying, "Give me two seconds" as she runs to the door and places a sign out of the doors bathroom that says Out of service. She runs back and places herself on top of the woman while Regina asks, "What are you doing?" The blonde throws her a playful and mischievous smile, "Let's just say we don't have to worry about someone coming in..." Regina looks at Emma with a curious face, "What did you do Ms. Swan?" The woman doesn't answer and kisses her deeply laying herself on top of Regina, while the brunette opens her mouth inviting the blonde's tongue and throwing her arms around her.

Emma starts putting pressure on the brunettes' sex with hers as the woman breaks the kiss, eyes were turning dark and whispers "Emma, you know I lose it when you do that." The blonde breath deeply. "Then loose it, no one will see us and maybe making love in a different place will help you...you know?" Regina nods in agreement while the blonde crawls back and sits on the bench while Regina was still laid back with her legs open. She bites her lip looking at the brunettes' position with dark eyes waiting for Emma to continue. The blonde starts rubbing her belly and then places her hand under the brunettes' shirt, as she slowly moves down and touches with her fingertips between the woman's legs on top of her shorts and says, "I love how you look with these..." the brunette licks her lips, "like I said...I wanted to look good for you." Emma slowly takes Regina's shorts off leaving her in a black thong, her underwear was showing wetness in her center making Emma open and close her mouth looking at it with desire to touch but doesn't. Instead she crawls back to the brunettes' ear, "Who got you this wet?" Regina was a little confused by the question but answers, "You of course." The blonde kisses the burnets cheek and whispers, "I need you to say my name. I need you to remind yourself that it's me touching you, not him." The brunette nods as Emma goes back down again placing her face between Regina's legs, she touches her clit on top of the underwear and strokes it slowly, while Regina grabs her breast under her sports bra and moans with pleasure.

Emma puts pressure using two fingers after placing her mouth in Regina's pussy and sucks it on top of the brunettes' underwear making her arch her back in low voice repeating "Em...you make me feel so good. I love how you drink me...don't stop." She moves the thong to the side seeing the woman folds full with wetness, she teases her entrance as Regina makes little moans begging for more. The blonde slowly takes her underwear out while she stares at the woman who was holding the side of the bench for support. She touches her center with her fingertips while she says, "Is this mine?" She nods in agreement while she breathlessly responds, "I'm all yours Emma..." She grabs Regina's hand and place it in her center, "Touch yourself..." the woman starts stroking her clit while the blonde takes her underwear and shorts off, her eyes grew dark as she sits with the left leg on top of Regina's right and the burnets left on top of Emma's right leg. Emma moves her close and holds her by the hips, rubbing their center together, they both moan in their mouth while they share sloppy kisses. Emma strokes her a little harder wanting to hear the woman more, Regina whispers in her ear, "Em, I'm...this feeling...is new..." the blonde knew what was coming and was waiting for it anxiously. She starts stroking the woman harder as she changes position of her laying down while Regina is on top of her.

The burnet feels her body is getting warmer by the second, her V cut is more noticeable than before. She feels as if a massive pleasure took over her whole body, as Emma continues to touch her she wanted the woman to stop trying to move the blonde's hand away out of fear of not knowing what's going on with her body. Sweating more than usual, muscles getting stiff as Emma knew perfectly what it was. She pushes in two finger without warning making the woman hold on to Emma while she moves on the blonde's fingers. Emma feels her walls tighten, when a wetness was felt in her hand she moved quickly to lay Regina down right when she was squirt Emma's face with her cum, making the blonde smile as she swallows every bit of it and licks her clean.

When Regina comes down from her sexual high, she was blushing as she said in almost a whisper, "I'm supposed to know more about this and... " Emma is staring at the woman with a wide smile, "I'm skipping dinner tonight. I'm kinda full." Regina's face turns red as she tries to look away but Emma gets her attention, "Hey, what's wrong? Why you blushing?" Regina bites her lip on the side as she says in her low voice, "That has never happened to me before, and I was the experienced one." Emma laughs and moves the brunette close to her making their breast press together, "There's always a first time. There's nothing to be ashamed about. It means I got to know your body more and what you need to get there." Regina lays her head as she whispers in her ear, "Have you?" Emma laughs a little as she responds, "With men yes, but my sweet spot is a little hard to find..." she winks and continues, "but you'll get there."

They cuddle for a few minutes when Emma interrupts, "I think we should get going, we don't want to push our luck with the door scheme." Regina smiles as she dresses and asks Emma, "What did you do exactly?" Emma makes a little smirk while she continues finishing getting dressed, "Just a trick a friend told me about."

As they open the door Ruby and another female bump into Regina and Emma, the blonde hasn't seen the woman for a while since she hasn't stop by the diner in a while. The tall young woman smiles, "Emma how are you?" They hug while Regina puts a serious face on observing how the brat puts her hands around her official girlfriend. "I'm great, just here training, you know." They share smiles after Ruby notices the brunette and says, "Hi Regina. I didn't know you liked to train. You didn't seem to be the training type. How's your husband and Roland?" the brunette gets a little uncomfortable with the comment but tries to stay calm since there's no way the young lady knows what happened completely. Emma was about to respond but Regina interrupts her as she grabs the blonde by her hips, "Actually, we are not together anymore. I'm with Emma now, she's teaching me self-defense and some boxing." Ruby stays quiet as she looks to the side seeing her friend awkwardly looking at all of them and immediately presents her, "This is Dorothy, she's my girlfriend. I'm sorry I got kind of caught up on you to...", the woman hugs Ruby sweetly letting her know, "It's ok." as they all smile.

Goodbyes were said and Ruby calls her out while she is a couple feet away, "Emma did you use..." as she signals the sign, both laugh and continue to part their ways. Regina got a little annoyed and made a sarcastic comment, "A friend told you or showed you..." while rolling her eyes, the blonde hugs her while walking to give the woman assurance. "Told me, I have never done that with anyone." They both looked at each other and continued to walk towards their cars. Emma drives by Regina's and lowers her window, "See you at home." as the brunette waves and drives behind the blonde.

As they arrived at the apartment and went to the kitchen they found Henry and Roland eating a snack. He looks at the pair and greets them with smile, "Hey mom, hey Regina...", the blonde ruffles his hair as Regina kisses the younger boy's forehead. Emma responds "Hey boys how was school?" Henry simply responded "It was ok..." While Roland answer with excitement, "We learned how to draw mountains in art class!" Both women smiled as the brunette answers "That's great honey, can't wait to see that drawing."

Emma and Regina shared a look, letting each other know they were about to start the conversation that neither were quiet prepared to talk about, the blonde brakes the silence, "Henry, Regina and I wanted to tell you something..." Henry waits for them to continue but neither opens their mouths to speak as he breaks the few second of silence, "What is it?" The blonde decides to speak, "Regina and I well we love each other very much and well those feelings grew stronger as time passed. Believe me we didn't expect for this to happen but it just kind of did." Emma was a mess, she was trying to put the right words together but didn't seem to happen while Regina tried to look away and then offers the boys a shy smile.

Roland immediately said, "They love each other like Gina loved daddy but she loves Emma now because daddy didn't love her that much." Henry looks at the boy and smiles as both woman look at each other, Henry says, "that's it? You think I didn't see how many times you tried stealing kisses and making eyes at each other. I think I'm too old to be easily fool." Both women laughed while the blonde looked at Roland, "And yes Roland, I love Gina very much and I love you as much too, all of you are my home, without you I'm lost."

Emma grabs Henrys and Roland's hands while the brunette smiles from a far, thinking of how the universe changed her life from one moment to another, she couldn't be more grateful. Regina interrupts and says, "Well I better start making dinner. How about some lasagna?" As she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, Henry ask his mother, "I think this is the first time I don't see you eat everything after the gym, usually you come out starving." The brunette's eyes go wide while the blonde answers, "Nah, kid I had a... protein shake...after I worked out." Regina almost spit her water out when Emma laughs and looked at Regina's face turn red as Henry looks at her and tries to help. "Are you ok?" she smiles, "I'm fine, just drank a little too much too fast." Emma laughs, "Yeah, it's easier if you swallow faster and really focus and what your drinking." Henry looks at his mother curious while Regina presses her lips together with her eyes wide open signaling Emma to drop it while she bites her lip to the side and smiles at her. Henry just looks at them with a confused face and just says, "Ok, I'm going to my room now. Let me know when dinner is ready." Regina hugs Emma as she whispers, "Please try to avoid double sensed of comments. I think Henry picks them up perfectly." The blonde laughed, "What Ms. Mills you still embarrassed about... what I made you..." Emma raises her eyebrows with mischief in her face and Regina gives her a soft push with a shy smile.

Tuesday morning and Regina was already at her office, getting her divorce papers in order, and also finishing her usual paperwork. Christmas was on the way and she really wanted to give Emma something that couldn't bought in a store, something special, she thought of a million things; searched shopping sites, vacation agencies, even puppies, which she later on scratch out the idea, they already have two boys that were already hard to keep up with. She was about to quit when something came in mind, "ok it was a little crazy" as she thought to herself, "Regina we ruled out puppies for a reason, now you're thinking of something that demands more responsibility." She thought about it for a few seconds, she didn't stop herself from searching for what she had in mind on the internet. The brunette finds the number, she thinks about it again staring at the phone this time, images full with happiness of her new family came to her as she then dials the number.

"Thank you for calling 'Path to parenthood', my name is Silvia how can I help you today?", Regina answer with amused in her voice, "Yes, this is Ms. Mills speaking. I'm calling to make an appointment, it's rather urgent and I would like for it to be this evening if possible. Also can the process be made the same day? You see I would like to surprise my..." she hesitates a little but decides to call her this way since it will be express in a more serious relationship, "My wife..." , the woman answers with a perky voice, "I'll do my best to make that happened Ms. Mills." The woman on the other end of the phone was making a few calls, asking the brunette a few questions to see if what she wishes is possible. "Ms. Mills I managed to speak with the doctor and he is willing to make an exception, the cost is a little high I hope..." Regina interrupts and says, "Money is no problem, what time should I be there?" Silvia gave her a perfect time for her to get there if she leaves an hour early after work. Regina hangs up with a big smile on her face as she lays back in her office chair and giggles, she bites her lip and says to herself, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Looking at the ceiling with hopes of a brighter future. When she walks out of her office building she sends Emma a quick text letting her know she needs to catch up on some work and will be home a little later.

Back at the Police Department, Emma was looking at different leads to where Robin could be. The last time he was seen was in California, USA with what it seems to be his love Cruella but they haven't gotten close enough to catch them. She stands up looking at the board she has full with pictures and theories when Killian comes in and says, "Hey love, I can see you're still working on the case." She throws him a frustrating look as she sits back down on the desk, facing the man who took a seat in front of her. She responds, "Everything is a dead end, it's like he vanished from earth every time we get close enough to arrest him..." The man looks down at all the papers scatter in her desk and back up at the woman, he stays quiet for a few seconds and ask, "He doesn't seem to want to be found. Regina looks happy with you now, why you don't put this behind..." the woman interrupts with a little anger in her voice she responds, "I can't let this go Killian. What that man did was inhuman and unforgivable, he's lucky I don't put a bullet in his dick before..." he interrupts "Emma you need to stop thinking like that. Does Regina know you still..." she stands up behind the desk with showing anger in her eyes. "Tell me if Milah wakes up every fucking day thinking she is getting rape by the same man or panics and freaks out while you're having sex thinking she sees his face or even worst every time you see her naked you see the marking of every... day he abused, burned and raped her for his amusement, tell me if you will let that go?"

Killian stays silent, speechless as the woman continues, "Regina is better but it took a while for us to be able put it behind us. I'm not giving up on finding him and making him do the time he deserves in jail." Killian gets closer to the blonde till sitting from his chair, "I'm sorry." Emma stays quiet as she looks away he asks, "Has it been better between you two?" the woman sits up again as she responds, "I think so, only I got a little jealous at the gym. Hyde was training her and I lost it. I even called her my girlfriend, we haven't even talked about it until then about labeling our relationship, since she hasn't finalized her divorce." Killian laughs "Now that was something I would have pay to see. Emma Swan getting jealous, hah!" Emma laughs, "I know, there's a first time for everything. I'm glad we made it official after that and besides it's a trigger that I have to work on now. I have to stop thinking every man has different intentions or wants to hurt her in some way." Killian nods as he says, "little by little, everything takes time." She agrees as Killian stands up and they part to their work areas to continue their shifts.

That Evening

Regina comes in the apartment looking a little nervous but excited, she was lost in her thoughts when the blonde comes out of the kitchen, "Hey Gina, you ok? How was work?" Emma kisses her lips while the brunette hides the papers she has in her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait! hope you like this one, next chapter will come soon, thank you for everyone who continue to read, this really puts a HUGE SMILE IN MY FACE! and thanks to Zayda for taking the time to edit all of it, love you all! can't wait to know what you think ;)

* * *

Chapter 17: I have eyes everywhere, Regina

Warning: Cute but long and important chapter!

Regina hides the papers in her purse as the woman continues to kiss her, she responds, "I'm ok. Just had a lot of work to catch up on." Emma felt the burnet a little tense as if she was trying to keep something from her (wish she was). She decides to avoid it, thinking the divorce has her little stress, she curiously ask, "How is the divorce going?" The walk towards the kitchen table, she greets the boys with a hug as they play videos games in the room. Regina presses her lips to the side and responds, "It's ok I guess, I'm planning to sell the house and since I don't know where Robin is, I want to leave the other half to Roland and open a college fund." Emma nods in agreement as she hold the brunettes hand, "I think that is a good idea...besides I prefer Roland to makes use of it instead of that son of..." the brunette makes a sound, "Ah...Ah" as she signals with her eyes for her to see the boys' door was open and can over hear them.

The woman doesn't finish her sentence and stands up while she says, "I'm going to serve you dinner, you must be tired. It's rice and beans with cordon blue on the side. I hope you like it." Regina stares at Emma with a sweet smile, "I'm sure I will sweetheart, thank you." Emma places the plate in front of the woman as she sat next to her to give her company while she eats.

 **First Month, Mid November**

After the process was confirmed a success, Regina started to get tired and started skipping the gym a few days of the week so she can sleep in the afternoon. Emma was getting concerned but the woman used the excuse of having too much to do at work and having 'more cases and paperwork to do', since Emma was with her most of the time if not at home she didn't think much about it. Some of her work hours of the week were replaced with gynecologist appointments so the blonde wouldn't get suspicious. She hold her first sonogram that looked nothing more like a little peanut, excited that her little miracle was developing perfectly since she only had one ovary because of what Robin put her through. She was very aware it was a little more difficult for it to happen, Regina walked out of the gynecologist office looking at the sonogram, as she smiles looking at the picture she says to herself, "Wait until your other mommy finds out about you."

 **Second Month, 2nd week of December**

It was Saturday night, date night for the ladies. The boys were at their friends having their usual sleepover. Emma had a bucket of Rocky Road, some popcorn, chips and some beer while Regina asked for water instead, making Emma ask curiously, "You don't want wine or apple cider? Just water? Regina it's date night, drink a little, relax." The brunette shakes her head, "No, I'm not liking alcohol lately."

Regina was eating a lot of everything. She would take chips and dip it on Emma's ice cream while eating popcorn and just eat whatever was in front of her while Emma stared at her, eyes going wide while she continued to see Regina scarf down all of the treats in bed. She mumbles to herself, "you're sure hungry for everything else..." the brunette coughs some of the mumble, "What's that?" Emma lies and responds, "Oh no, just you seem really hungry, did you eat today?" and mumbles again saying, "Or this week?" Looking at the almost empty bowls, Regina responds while not paying attention to the after comment since the surround sound of the dvd was on, "Not much. Just some salads and fruits, by the way is there any leftover lasagna in the fridge?" Emma nods, "Yes I put it..." she didn't let the blonde finish and walks out to get a piece while she sits at the bed thinking and comment, "but that's what you always eat."

The woman comes back with a huge piece and takes a few bites while watching the movie with her legs cross in a butterfly position. Emma continues to stare as Regina's lips are covered in sauce, "What?! Can a woman have a cheat meal once in a while?" Emma laughs and responds, "Regina cheat meals are once a week, not every night and it's one cheat meal not six bowls of different meals at once. I mean it's ok it just…. this is new for me to see you like this. It's like I'm passing my habits to you..." Regina doesn't make a comment and acts like it's no big deal while she continues to eat. Later that night Regina wakes up rushing to the bathroom, she throws up as Emma wakes up and sees her, she helps her by holding her hair behind her ears, soothing her by rubbing her back, when she finishes the blonde ask, "Do you feel sick? You look pale." Regina stays quiet for a few seconds, "I'm fine I just think I ate a little too late maybe." Emma nods as she continues to speak, "Try to watch what you eat from now on, maybe your stomach isn't used to holding some foods." The brunette nods and thinks she must find a way to control her cravings while Emma is around.

 **Monday Morning, Week before Christmas**

Regina enters her office in a bad mood, Belle greets her with a smile and a simple, "How are you Ms..." the woman interrupts and places both hands at her front desk, "Call Granny's, get me three cheeseburgers, two large fries and a large milkshake." Regina didn't want to risk spoiling the surprise for her girlfriend so she kept it just to herself, not that Belle had a loose tongue but she didn't want to take a chance.

Belle stares at the woman confused, she noticed her diet had changed but today she was going overboard. "Regina are you su..." the woman raises her voice and even gets a little emotional, "What I eat is none of your damn business. Now do as I say and make sure it's here in less than an hour!" Belle interrupts, "But is only 8:30 in the morning." Regina makes a noise of annoyance, "Can't you see I don't care..." She walks towards the office as she shouts half way, "Add some onion rings too!" Regina slams the door while Belle grabs the phone and simply says, "Ooook." As the door closes Regina begins to cry, keeping a secret from Emma was getting hard and wearing her out emotionally but soon she wouldn't have to. As she touches her belly and grows happy again, whispering to herself, "Soon my love, soon your mom will know your inside me growing."

 **Later that night...**

Regina was sitting in the bed watching Game of Thrones as she ate a bowl of Rocky Road again. As much as she tried to stop eating so much in front of Emma but it was getting harder as time passed. Cravings always seem to win, her belly wasn't flat anymore, there was a little bump sticking out of her long silky black pj pants and black tank top.

For the first time Emma wasn't having any treats, she looks at the woman's belly noticing some changes after she looks at the woman scarfing down her routine overnight treat and back at her belly. Emma bites her lip trying to find a way to ask why the change in her diet and behavior. She tries to act casual and says "Gina, um...I've missed you at the gym lately. Maybe you should come sometime and join me?" Regina looks at the blonde and responds with, "I have too much work lately and the time left I like to relax and spend it with you and the boys." Emma tries to be delicate so she won't hurt Regina's feelings, "Ok, it's just you have been eating a lot of stuff lately and..." Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde "And?" Emma stares at the bump on her belly, "You just look more...curvy lately and maybe you..." the brunette interrupts with a serious face, "Emma Swan, are you calling me fat?!" The blonde responds immediately, "NO... no... it's just you have more... you know... curves...not that it's bad. I love you anyways." The burnet walks out of the room to take back the almost empty bowl of ice cream while Emma hits her forehead calling herself an idiot.

Regina went back to the bad and turned off the lamp. She lays facing the wall, acting like she was annoyed with the blonde when in reality she was amused of already showing some growth. Emma hugs her while Regina pretends to be annoyed with her as the blonde says, "You know I love you no matter what? I just find your behavior odd, but if you're happy then that's what matters ok?", the brunette turn to face the blonde, "Well since you're calling me fat, don't even think you're getting lucky anytime soon." Emma then goes down between the brunette's legs while Regina tries to move her away from her center as she noticed the mattress starts to squeak.

They have had sex alone with music and without the kids around, mostly in other places but tonight she noticed the bed was loud, "Emma the kids can hear us..." Emma pops her head out of the blanket and says, "Yeah, don't worry Henry is used to it and Roland is a heavy sleeper." Emma tried to continue and convince Regina to let her pull down her pants but the brunette grabs her up with a little annoyance in her voice she says, "I bet he is." Emma smirks a little when she comes up from under the covers showering the woman with sweet kisses as she says "Neither of them meant anything to me Gina. You're the only one who makes me do crazy things." As she laughs and slowly takes off the burners pants, she whispers in her ear, "Is your period done?" Regina almost forgot she was faking her periods, "my period? oh yes, I did...", Emma puts her hand inside the brunettes' pants as she whispers in her ear, "I don't care how much your body changes, the effect you have on me goes beyond that." Regina kisses her as tongues touch each other. Emma's fingers go inside her making the brunette hold her tight she says, "Gentle...I want to feel you inside me for a long time. You make me cum way too quick..." In reality it was a little uncomfortable feeling the pressure of the baby and trying to hold Emma so she wouldn't put pressure on her tummy by accident. It did make her a little nervous regarding her situation because of the lack of one ovary and her age, her fear of something going wrong was always present. So far her gynecologist assured her that the baby is healthy and she tries to stay as positive as she could.

 **Christmas Eve**

The kids were excited decorating and eating gingerbread cookies with milk while they watched the Vancouver Christmas parade on tv. Regina was settling the gift she prepared the night before after Emma fell asleep. It was a medium sized box covered in light yellow wrapping paper with a silver bow on top as the blonde looks at it curiously and notice it has her name in a card attached and says, "Well this is unique, the wrapping doesn't look to Christmassy..." the brunette laughed and says, "Oh, it has a reason." Emma places her arms around her waist and pouts while saying, "Can I please take a peak..." Regina responds with playfulness in her voice, "No but what I can promise you is that you can open it first thing in the morning while the kids are still asleep." Emma got more curious, "And why not while they open their presents?" Regina whispers to her ear, "Because I want to see your reaction privately first." She winks at the woman and Emma stays curious. She thinks to herself maybe it's sexy underwear or a sex toy and tries to put it in the back on her mind so she can enjoy Christmas eve with her family. All of the presents were in place, except the ones 'Santa' was supposed to bring for Roland and Henry who plays along for the kid.

Roland was staring at the tree with a thoughtful and somewhat sad face. Regina gets close and stands next to the boy, with a low tone voice she says, "I know you wish your Dad was here, honey I'm very sorry..." Emma is listening in the back but she lets them be and gives them some alone time while she talks with Henry. The young boy responds, "I just wish he will talk to me or something. I really miss him." Regina hugs him tight, "I know sweetie, hopefully we will know something about him soon."

Emma was just observed and listened. She really felt sorry for the boy but if she was honest to herself, her hopes were for her not to see Robin again. Her head wasn't in the right place yet, she knows if she can pull a trigger to end his life she will do it in a heartbeat, it's just unforgivable to her and will not get over the fact how well he manipulated everyone and how he almost killed and marked her woman for life.

 **Christmas**

It wasn't even six in the morning yet when Emma felt she was shake playfully, "Emma get up, it's Christmas!" she thought it was Roland by the way she was moved with excitement but when she turns around, rubbing her eyes it's her girlfriend trying to get her attention. As she yawns she looks at the clock and says, "Gina is not even six...can we wait until..." the brunette interrupts, "No... the boys will be up soon and I want to see your reaction alone first." Emma gets up acting like a zombie, "Ok...let me brush my teeth and I be there."

Both woman shared the sink, Regina finished first as she went to get the present and sit in the chair in front of the kitchen counter waiting for Emma to come in. She raised her voice to be heard but careful so the boys won't wake up from the sound her voice, "Emma! hurry up!" She heard the woman's voice as she is walking towards her, "I'm here..." the blonde says playfully.

Regina has her present placed on top of the counter, she stands up as she tells the woman, "Open it." Emma smiles sweetly and moves slowly towards the box, the brunette had her phone up holding it with both hands, placing it to record the woman's reaction as she rips the paper off and opens the box. Emma finds what it seems to be a few documents and reads it curiously, she sees the name of the company 'Path to Parenthood' and looks at the end of the paper were Regina's signature was and one empty line were above it says 'birth mother'. She looks at the box again and sees two sonograms from her first month and second, and finally the papers confirming the woman's pregnancy.

Emma hands starts to shake, eyes water as she looks at Regina, with a shocking tone in her voice she says, "You're pregnant!?" the brunette tries to hold her tears as she responds, "10 weeks, I figured if heterosexual couples have surprises why can't we? Well sort off...I might of got a heads up." The woman says playfully, Emma looks at the papers again still shocked and processing the information. She continues to ask, "Are you serious? You're...pregnant?" Regina laughs a little and she responds sweetly, "We are pregnant." Emma covers her mouth as happy tears come rushing down. Regina is recording everything and also tears up, when Emma catches her breath she says, "I can't believe it...come here." She laughs as happy tears fall from her eyes and says "why are you still recording?"

Emma continues to say, "I love you..." as she hugs her and touches the woman's belly while tears keep coming down, she giggles as she remembers. "So that's why this little pouch and the food and you being sleepy all the time..." they both laugh and share hugs. Emma couldn't stop hugging and kissing the woman, she kneels down facing Regions belly, "Hi little one, I'm your other mommy. Momma Gina was sneaky, she didn't say you were in there until now but now I know and I promise you I will talk to you every day and take care of you. I love you." she kisses the belly sweetly, she stands up and kissed the brunette. After breaking the kiss, she presses her forehead to hers, "Thank you, for giving me everything I could have never imagine being possible for me...", they stroke their noses together, holding each other close. Regina looks at Emma and says, "You, the boys..." she chokes up a little as she continues, "this baby...are everything I ever wanted and more. It wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you."

Emma finally sees it, she finally sees, happiness, love, eyes full with tears of joy, she hugs the burnet tight and says, "Your happiness and this little miracle are the best Christmas gifts I could ever ask for." They continue to hug not wanting to let go as they hear the boys coming out of the room.

Henry looks at both women with red faces and teary eyes and ask, "What's going on? Everything ok?" Both woman smile, still holding each other close as Emma says, "Better then ok. We have some amazing news." The boys stand still waiting for their response as Emma looks at the woman, "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Regina smiles and rests her head under Emma's neck as she whispers, "Go ahead, your turn." The blonde laughs as she kisses Regina's cheek. She looks at the boys and says, "We are pregnant, you guys are getting a baby brother or sister!" Henry's mouth drops in excitement, Roland screams 'yay', both boys hug Emma and Regina, full with excitement as Roland tells Emma in whispers, "Should I give my present now?" The blonde responds with a low tone voice, "Soon, let's get some breakfast and when we go to the living room and open presents you can give it to her there ok?" the boy nods in agreement.

After they all finish eating breakfast they settled down in the living room. Roland was playing with his new car set while Henry was happy to have a new IPad. Emma was laying in the couch with Regina between her legs, the blonde was rubbing the brunettes belly sweetly under her shirt, Regina's hand was placed on top of it as she continued to enjoy the feeling.

The brunette sees a concerned look on Emma's face when she looked at the boys playing, she ask gently, "Emma, are you ok? You look distracted." The woman smiles as she responds, "I'm ok, it's just..." the brunette continues to ask, "What? What's on your mind?" she hugs Regina tightly as she responds unsure if she should say. "If just your pregnant and...we haven't caught Robin yet. I'm worried he will get to you before I get him." Regina kisses her sweetly, "It's going to be fine. We haven't seen him in months, _we_ will be fine. Don't think about that now ok?" Emma smiles and responds, "Ok." She looks at the young boy and gives him the signal saying, "Roland don't you have a little present for Gina?" the boy nods and quickly picks up the present under the tree placing it in Regina's lap. It was a large envelope with a Red bow, she opens it while saying, "Sweetie you didn't have to get me anything."

Regina's eyes grew wide as she sees the adoption papers stating Roland will be her official son if she signs above the line, the boy looks up and says, "Gina will you be my adopted mommy?" She looks at Emma with a surprised look on her face, "How did you?" Emma strokes Regina's hair as she responds, "You're not the only one who knows a couple of good lawyers." She looks back at the boy and gives him a tight hug, "I've always loved you as if you were my son." She looks back at the boy's eyes, "Remember it won't take away the fact your birth mother will always be your mother. I'm just going to help her take care of you while she looks out for you from the sky." Roland smiles as he hugs her responds sweetly, "I know mom..." Regina eyes grows glassy and continues to hug the boy sweetly. "Do you really feel comfortable in calling me mom? You know is not necessary if you feel..." Roland interrupts, "You didn't leave like dad and he is supposed to be my dad. Mom is not here to call her that and I want to." The woman stays quiet for a few seconds and simply answered with an "ok."

During the afternoon, Regina, Emma, and the boys got dressed up for dinner. Emma wearing a black pantsuit with a braid in her ponytail, Regina was wearing a nice royal blue dress with red lips, hair very nicely place to the side, and the boys had their dressy pants and tie on as well, both of them looking very handsome.

Killian and Milah passed by to have dinner together with them and the family, Cora and Father Henry arrived as well. All of the guest were dressed like the boys in cocktail attire. Regina was in the kitchen a little nervous about sharing the big news to everyone. Her hands were a little shaky as she tried to get the food ready to take out. Emma noticed her behavior and held the brunette's hand, "It will be ok. I'm here, whatever their reaction maybe we still have each other." Regina looks at Emma's hand that was holding hers, she then looks up and offers her a sweet smile and says, "You're right" the blonde smiles as well as they take dinner to the table.

They family and friends settle down and they start passing large bowls with potato salad and vegetable salads while Emma cuts the turkey. They were all finishing their meals when Emma spoke, "Excuse me everyone, I hope you all enjoy your dinner...", Cora rolls her eyes in annoyance, while everyone looks at Emma as she continues to speak, "Regina and I would like to make an announcement...", the woman stands up and grabs Regina's hand for confidence. She took a deep breath to make the announcement for the family, "Emma and I are pregnant...", Cora almost choked on her water while everyone stays confused and surprised. The old woman stands up with disappointment in her face, "Regina Mills are you insane! You haven't finalized your divorce yet and you two just started seeing each other, what is gone into you?!" The brunette swallows as she responds, "Mother I know it seems a little soon but I made this decision on my own. Emma didn't even know until today and it just seems right. If I ever wanted to have child, I wanted to be someone who I truly love." As she looks at Emma with love in her eyes, Cora interrupts, "Oh please Regina don't lie to yourself, that baby is not Emma's. A sperm placed in your body from a random man doesn't make Emma any part of it." Regina was about to respond when Emma jumps in, "As you may well know making a baby doesn't make you a parent, it's raising it and as soon I knew about it I felt just as happy." Emma stands behind the woman and places her hand on top of Regina's belly while she laced her other hand with the burnets.

Cora gets upset and raises her voice while the other guest were just observing the conversation, "You know what I think Regina? I'm sure you made things look more serious than what it was when it comes to the incident with..." Emma loses her cool, "That's enough! I'm sorry but I need to get out of our apartment. How dare you question your daughter that way?! Seeing your poor judgement makes me think if I really want our kids around you at all." Henry - Father, interrupts, "Cora we are leaving! I can't believe you had to cause this on a Christmas, of all the days! I'm going to say goodbye to my daughter and family, we are leaving! I'm not ruining what's left of our daughter's Christmas because you can't keep your mouth shut."

The old lady is speechless as Henry apologized in her behalf, congratulating both woman and hugging them. Cora only said goodbye to the kids and guest but avoided Regina and Emma. Killian jones Emma in the Kitchen while Regina and Milah chatted in the living room, he quickly notices the concern in Emma's eyes, "Congrats on your baby." She smiles as she responds with, "Thank you. I just found out, I'm still over the moon." Killian quickly comments, "But worried?" The blonde breaths out as she washes the dishes and says, "We haven't caught Robin, now Regina is pregnant..." Emma places her hands in the sink while Killian is resting his back next to the blonde with a concerned look and with a worried some voice she says, "Killian if he finds a way to hurt her again or my kid..." The man continues to look at the blonde waiting for her to continue, "Robin will have to make sure he kills me." Emma points to the living room, "that my is my future wife and my child she is caring. I will do anything to protect them and my boys."

Killian looks at the floor, "Emma I understand but hopefully we will get him soon, and Emma. You do realized Roland is still his?" she interrupts, "If he cared for him he would turn himself in. He lost his son, they might share the same DNA but you and I know at the end of the day it doesn't mean a thing." Killian swallows and stays quiet while Emma continues to clean the dishes. When she finishes they both walk towards the living room to meet with Regina and Milah.

Killian stands next to his woman resting his arm in her waist while Emma hugs Regina from the back as she asks, "So what have you girls have been talking about?" Both women laugh and Milah responds, "Oh just woman stuff, you wouldn't understand." They all laugh at the joke and Emma says, "ha ha very funny, just because I'm a little rough on the edges doesn't mean I don't do women things. Ask Regina if I can rock a dress." The brunette smiles as she touches Emma's cheek, "You do love, we were just making fun." They both share a kiss, Killian speaks after saying, "Well it is getting rather late, we better be going."

They say their goodbyes, when Killian hugs Emma whispering in her ear, "Enjoy this, be happy, you deserve it. Regarding the situation, we will cross that bridge when we get there." The blonde nods and smiles, as they walk to the door the couple thank both woman for the invite and walked out together.

The boys were in bed after a long day and a good warm shower. The moms wish them a good night and walk out of the room. Emma kisses the brunettes' lips again as she whispers, "You have one present left." She grabs Regina by the hand and shows her a beautiful red Christmas ball hanging from the tree, it was a little bigger than the others. Emma grabs it and places it on the woman's hand, "Open it."

Regina opens it and finds a silver ring matching the necklace she never takes off since Emma got it for her, with a flame color diamond. The blonde takes it out of the ball as she says, "I know the divorce hasn't finalized but... " Regina responds immediately, "Yes!" and places it on the finger.

It wasn't hard for Regina letting go of her old ring, she never talked about it and Emma never asked about it when she noticed it missing from her hand after the last incident with Robin. She felt free after removing it from her finger, it was a start of a new beginning for her. She looked at the new ring on her hand, this feeling was different. Even though with all that was going on and how fast things are going between them, it felt right, as if they were just placed in paused. Living life the wrong way back when they were just only friends, Regina wouldn't have ever thought that an awkward blonde woman who was lost in her first day of college, much younger than her would end up protecting and saving her life. Emma of course never thought that this classy beautiful woman would end up giving her a much bigger family, it was more than she ever dreamed of.

They press their lips together; it couldn't be more perfect. Everything was going great for them, the boys are happy, and the excitement of having another little one running around just made everything seem surreal. As they break the kiss Emma smiles and both woman just stared at each other as the blonde ask sweetly, "Do you like it?" The brunette smiles bright, "Of course I do, it's beautiful." As they hug sweetly Emma whispers, "We should get ready for bed, it's been a long day and you must be tired." Regina nods, "I'll be right there I'm just going to get a glass of water." The woman kisses her again, "Ok I'll wait for you in bed. I need you to be fully rested so after you have your water please join me." Regina laughs a little over the overprotective and concern blonde while she responds sweetly, "Ok."

The burnet grabs a gallon and fills up the glass of water while she notices her phone beep and realized is a new text message from an unknown number and opens it,

 _"Congratulations on your new baby! Please tell Roland Merry Christmas for me and I'll be seeing him soon since you will be bringing him to me. I'll explain later how and don't even try telling Emma unless you want a dead girlfriend lying next to you in a matter of seconds and if you doubt it you can always give it a try and see. I have eyes everywhere Regina, Good Night! and Merry Christmas my love -R"_

Glass shatters on the floor as Emma come in the kitchen running out the room,

"Regina what happened, are you ok?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone: Zayda here! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and for your reviews! I would like to give a shout out to 1991 thank you so much for commenting on every chapter. My partner and I do read everything appreciate your honesty :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Unknown text message

Emma finds the brunette kneeled down picking up the pieces, she joins the woman as she says, "Sweetie I got this, you go and laydown while I clean." The brunette interrupts, while she tries not to look up so the woman won't notice her red nose and teary eyes with annoyance in her voice she responds, "Emma I can clean it, I'm not a child ok." As she continues to do just that, Emma notices her nervous behavior as Regina cuts her finger with one of the pieces and reacts with an "ah..." blood is coming out quickly while Emma stands her up and away from the glass as she says, "This is what I was trying to avoid..." she grabs a piece of cloth and puts pressure on the wound as she moves the burnet towards the sink she says, "Let's clean it up." Regina's frustrated and softly pushes the blond with her shoulder, "I can clean myself up again I'm not a child." Emma feels confused of the burnets behavior, she blames the hormones, in a low sweet voice she says, "Ok, I'll finish cleaning the floor just be careful."

Regina was cleaning the small cut on her hand, tears were rushing down her face, her happiness was replaced with sadness, worry, and terror. Robin appeared when it was all getting better, when she finally was getting him out of her mind and life for good but no he is back and is not giving up on making her life miserable again. Feeling trapped and torn between telling Emma or not as the blonde stands next to her a notices the woman crying. She asks carefully as she looks at the woman while she is still looking down at her hand, "Gina was going on? Talk to me, please?" Regina breaks down and hugs Emma tight as she responds, "Nothing, I just didn't have the chance to tell my parents about me adopting Roland and I don't know. I'm sorry Em, I'm so ungrateful." The blonde interrupts, "Hey...hey, calm down that's just the hormones talking. I was pregnant once remember? Trust me some day you'll be ten times worse than now but I can take it." Emma offers her a smile while she dries the brunettes' eyes, she sweetly kisses Regina's forehead and says, "Go lay down. I'll finish here." The woman nods and walks towards the room while Emma throws out the broken glass away and shut the lights.

Regina stares at the text message as she walks towards the room. She erases it and places her phone on the nightstand to charge, she covers herself preventing the cold while she begins to think of what she should do, 'if she tells Emma, her fears of Robin killing her was unbearable to imagine, is a risk she doesn't want to take but she also doesn't want to place her baby close to the man where its vulnerable for anything awful to happen'. Emma lays next to her and holds her tight while the brunette turns towards her, she whispers, "You know I'll do anything for you right?" the blonde kisses her cheek sweetly, "I know. If there's someone I would give my life for its the boys and..", Regina interrupts and grabs the woman by her button up satin pj shirt facing her, both in bed still she reacts angry and with fear in her voice as she says, "Don't say that." Emma notices the change in her reaction and hugs the woman, "Gina, it's going to be fine. I know you're nervous with all this but it'll be fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She holds the brunette tight as she stays quiet. 'Feeling trapped' the thought of something happening to Emma was devastating to her, as her overthinking wore her out and falls asleep. Emma makes sure she is in deep sleep before she to closes her eyes a slowly does the same.

The boys were on their Christmas vacation, Roland will be going to his grandparents' house. Cora picked him up, to avoid talking to her daughter she stayed in the car while her father grabs the boys belongings from Regina in front of the building. They both say their goodbyes, "See you later mom." Henry look curiously at his daughter finding unlikely for Roland to call her mom, Emma smiles at her father knowing this is a question that will come up when he comes back.

Emma joins her as she gives her sweet kiss, "Henry will stay at home today. He's planning to stay at a friend's house for a couple of days but today he will be home just so you know and I'll be checking up on you so please have your phone near at all times." As she rubs Regina's belly with love in her eyes, the brunette nods, "Ok dear, I'll have to get to work but I'll see you soon." They shared a sweet kiss as they parted their ways to get into their cars.

Regina's phone rang with an unknown number flashing on her screen. She picks up and hears a very familiar male voice, "Good morning love, I know you're off to work. I want you to stop by the alley before you arrive at your office, we need to talk." The brunette breathed deeply with anger and annoyance growing, "Stop calling me love, I'm not your love and why would I be stupid enough to meet you in an alley?" The man laughs mocking the woman as he responds, "Well if you want to risk your girlfriends' life I mean it's up to you if you want to take that risk." Regina bites her lower lip with anxiety, "fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." The man smiles at the phone, "That's my girl." Regina rolls her eyes with discuss by what the man just called her, "Go fuck yourself" and hangs up while Robin smiles at the phone, he says to himself, "Oh Regina, you're so easy."

The woman pulls up in front of the alley, she sees Robin standing smoking a cigar from a far. Flashbacks of what he used to do with it came rushing as the brunette closes her eyes to try to shake the fear away. She turns and looks at her glove compartment and takes out pepper spray then places it into her pocket. She gets out of the car and walks towards the man while he notices her and offer her devilish smile, "Regina, it's been a while." The woman stops a few steps away from the man as he tries to approach her, he discontinued to walk when she says, "Don't come any closer, you want to talk? We don't have to get to close." The man throws his hands in surrender, "Alright, how are you?" she responds with annoyance in her voice and wiggle her finger showing Robin the ring, "Fine and happily engaged until you decided to reappear." The man presses his lips together, he looks at the rock in her hand and shows anger in his eyes, "We aren't even divorced yet! Don't think I don't know what your little blonde did, you think I would let you adopt my son and let you two play house with him? You had no right!" The woman looks to the floor and back at the man again as she responds, "You were nowhere to be found. Roland needs a stable home and the adoption does just that. Now regarding the divorce, you know there are ways to end it if the husband doesn't agree or disappears or better yet beats her up half to death." The man narrows his eyes at the woman, "You asked for it, you were cheating on me with that dike and you know what, I don't know why I'm explaining myself."

Robin takes out a bottle of white pills and drinks three. Regina observes him, "Those pills, the drugs, the alcohol, those are the ones turning you into a monster. Robin you need to stop. Turn yourself in, try to make it right for your son. You lost me forever but you still have your son who is waiting for you to comeback. He won't understand why you're in jail but I promise I won't let him know the real reason if you just turn yourself in." The man seems to be thinking, looking down the floor for a few seconds, he looks up and straight at the woman's eyes, "I already fail him and there's no going back but you...you deserve everything I did to you. I saw the way you looked at Emma back when we were dating, you think I didn't know when you both left to drink, smoke weed and have sex behind my back? Like I said I have eyes everywhere. After I got that call and pictures of what you were doing I wanted to make you pay everyday of our married life. You deserve everything, the only thing I regret is not beating you up more so that bitch could bury you!" Regina couldn't believe what she's hearing, she choked up, feeling completely shattered, "You were sleeping with Cruella." He quickly defends himself, "I did what I had to do to give my family what they needed. While you were sleeping with your Emma for fun, I was doing it to build a future."

Regina looks down as Robin slowly gets into her head, 'maybe this was all her fault. Maybe if she hadn't gone with Emma for that little escape she would avoid it all that is happen', as she begins to question and blame herself he continues, "I want to see my son tomorrow." The woman responds, "And why would I do that?" Robin places a cigar in his mouth making the woman nervous with flashbacks coming back. She takes a step back and places on hand into her pocket well the pepper spray was place.

Robin takes his phone out of his jacket pocket and shows her the screen as he says, "Come a little closer so you can see Emma in her office." He zooms it a little making Regina notice, Robin continues to threaten, "All I have to do is make one phone call, one word and you'll see how a bullet hits her pretty head." Regina chokes up holding her belly, she feels some sort of pressure as the baby feels her fear, she responds, "Ok, I will, just please don't do anything to her."

Robin laughs as he gets close to the brunette and places his hands on her cheeks, "Oh Regina, that's the woman I was looking for, the pleasing one." He looks down at her belly making Regina more nervous than she already was, he asks, "May I?" as he places his hand sweetly on her belly the woman starts to cry, she begs, "Please, don't touch me, please. I'll do anything just please stop touching my belly, that's all I ask." Robin laughs, "Relax Regina I'm not going to hurt your baby." He stands back and Regina takes a deep breath to calm herself as he continues, "Even though you killed ours. By the way how old would our baby be if he lived?" The woman stood still and didn't say a word. Her lips shaking with nervousness as he continued, "If you only had told me earlier, that baby would still be alive. Roland would have had a real sibling, not some sperm donors baby." She continued to stare, "I need to go." He nods as he speaks and she turns away, "I'll be in contact and no word of this to Emma or the woman dies." She looks back as he looks at her with a warning, "Don't let her find out." Robin walks away.

The woman gets into her car and completely loses herself in tears, gasping for air as she touches her belly and looks down, Regina speaks to the baby while she cries. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I know you're scared but mommy is ok. I just don't know what to do." She continues to rub her belly as she tries to calm herself so she can drive to work.

Regina arrives a little fuzzy but much calmer. Belle sees her come in and greets her with a smile while the brunette stops in front of her desk. She looks at the woman with a little shyness yet trying to hide the anxiousness that the situation had put her through as the woman breaths deep and says, "Belle, I have some news." Regina looks down, "You're pregnant?" the brunette looks up surprised that her secretary suspected it all along as she continues, "I kind of got the hint after the three burgers you made me pick up. I mean I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I didn't know you and Emma had it planned." Regina shakes her head, "It wasn't. I surprised her at Christmas." Belle smiles as she says, "Well that was sweet of you." Regina smiles while she moves her hair to the back of her ear, she didn't say much, as she walked away she says, "Please let me know, if any new clients will be arriving." Belle was confused with her boss's behavior. She seem happy but yet seemed sad and worried. She continued to do her job since she couldn't do much about it, knowing Regina won't open up about anything being so reserved with her private life.

Regina sat in her office chair looking up at the ceiling thinking of what just happened this morning. She really didn't want to put Emma in danger or her baby at risk. Robin can snap at any moment while she is close to him. The phone vibrates while she is debating what to do, she looks to see an anonymous text message,

 _"Stop thinking so much, it will be fine, all I want is to see my son. You do that for me and Emma won't get touched. Later I'll be texting you the place and time for you to take my boy" –R_

The woman throws the phone in her desk and lays back in her chair. Regina places her hand on her forehead while she thinks of how Robin knows every movement. Suddenly she feels watched and starts looking for any hidden cameras or microphones under her desk and the ceiling, passing the dead flowers by unnoticed, her phone rings, as she picks it up. She smiles looking at the phone and tries to calm herself before answering, "Hello love..."

Emma answers sweetly, "hey sweetheart, did you got to the office ok?" Regina answers a little nervous, "Yes, I ran into some traffic but I'm here." The blonde didn't catch much of the tone as she continued, "Ok, please try to be careful and make Belle get your lunch. Don't stress yourself out with lunch break traffic. I'll call you later and Regina?" "Yes?" Emma smiles at the phone while she answers, "I love you." Regina responds in almost whispers, "I love you too."

Regina is feeling caged in by Robin. She couldn't concentrate on her work; papers were everywhere on her desk. The woman would stand up and go back and forth while she loosens the button on her pants that were getting tighter and uncomfortable for her to wear. The day was finished as she passed by and tells Belle she is done for the day and to have a good evening. Regina gets in her car and drives home, she arrives exhausted. Opens the door to a greeting Emma sitting in the living room couch, her uniform was off only wearing simple grey sweatpants and black tank top, she smiles as she walks towards the brunette.

Emma kisses her profoundly with hunger as she hugs her tight. Regina breaks the kiss in surprise of the blondes' behavior, "Well you're a little happier." As she continues to put her coat up in the closet and places her purse on the living room table. The blonde pulls her back placing her hands on the woman's hips, she looks at her in the eyes, "Henry is at his buddy's house for a sleepover and Roland is with his grandparents. I asked them to stay for the night while you and me have some alone time."

Regina looks at the woman's lips and kisses her back. Her mind was everywhere today but Emma always seems to make her forget no matter how hard it was, even when Robin abused her emotionally and physically those moments she had with Emma made it all seem to go away. As she presses her lips and stroked the blonde hair back, she gets lost in the hunger of wanting to feel the woman bare and close to her again. They walk towards the room, Regina walking backwards not wanting to break the kiss, the blonde sits her down in the corner of the bed while she takes of her tank top and sweats, living her with a lace nude color bra and thong.

Her abs were looking more firm than before making the burnet ask herself 'if Emma is doing some extra workouts during the week?' Regina looks down at her body feeling insecure, although she did know it's part of a pregnancy to have a belly, she did wish she could look sexier for the woman. As Emma pulls her from her thoughts as she says, "I hope you like what you see."

Regina smiles with lust in her eyes but still showing some insecurities by her reaction, "You look beautiful, perfect as always." She stays quiet for a few seconds as she looks at the floor and continues, "Emma I don't think you'll find...", the woman realizes what is bothering the brunette and stands in front of her. Making Regina lick her lips while she is inches away from Emma's abs as she looks down, Regina can see Emma's pussy from the clear thong she had on. She starred as Emma extends her hand to help Regina up and brings her close. Regina can feel her breath in her lips she says, "Gina, you're pregnant with my kid and if I found you incredibly sexy before, now..." she slowly takes the brunettes blouse off, button by button. Showing her black lace bra slowly but surely. Regina presses her lips shyly as the blouse hits the floor while the woman's perky breast was hidden behind the lace and her beautiful bump is out in the open.

Much hasn't changed besides her middle area, bigger tits and maybe some more ass to go with it. Emma bites her lower lip as she continues to take Regina's bra off, she lets it fall to the floor and grabs both of the burnets hands while she continues to notice the brunettes breast were a little bigger than before.

Emma places her hands on her ass, "now you're just breathtaking and I want to make love to you" as the both stare at each other Regina loves how Emma gets her distracted from anything. She knows there's a serious matter that needs to be resolved but she wants to forget, at least for tonight. Forgetting Robin stepping into her life again, for now, she can control it and she can worry about it tomorrow, but tonight, she just wants to feel Emma's body.

Regina kisses Emma sweetly as the brunette leads the woman to bed. Regina kisses her neck as Emma pulls down Regina's pants leaving her with a sexy black lace underwear. The woman pulls back and sits on top of Emma, making the blonde touch her bigger breast as she touches them softly around the nipples and says, "They've gotten bigger" and gives them a soft squeeze. Regina shows a small smile to the side with mischief as she looks down to the blonde, "I see you like the new pair" she winks playfully and touches the woman's toned belly. Regina goes down on her stroking the woman's clit on top of her thong as Emma moans the brunette whispered, "I want to make you cum, like you have done numerous times but I want you shower me with it and tonight I'm working for you to do just that." The brunette rapidly takes Emma's thong off and parts the woman's legs as the woman giggles of amusement and says, "My my someone got her confidence back, hold on let me give the baby a heads up." she kneels in front of the belly while Regina stands confused, "Sweetie your moms are going to be playing a little while so don't get scared ok?" Emma kisses the belly and laid back on the bed, "You may proceed" in a playful tone. Regina giggled with the blonde's actions, 'how did she get so damn lucky and why she didn't kiss the woman sooner' was her daily question.

But she was grateful Emma was part of her life, I mean, better late than never right? as Regina bites her lower lip and starts to kiss slowly the woman's hip bone as rubs gently the woman legs with her hands. Emma was getting goosebumps with every touch, Regina then took her thong off slowly. As Emma took a deep breath looking at the brunette aroused and enjoying her body, she couldn't feel more wanted and loved by the woman in front of her.

Regina used her tongue stroking the woman's clit slowly with her eyes closed enjoying the woman's taste as she moaned holding the sheets on their bed. Regina continued to do so for a half hour, making Emma's pussy swollen and begging for her fingers. Regina lays down and signals the woman to sit on her face. Emma does and the brunette puts pressure on the woman's clit, when Emma feels the orgasm filing up she tries to moves away from Regina's mouth but the brunette doesn't let her as she digs her nails in Emma's skin making her shake and moan, "Gina...fuck..." Regina was enjoying every bit of it as she continued. Emma tries to pull away again feeling the pain and pleasure, her breath hitched, "Gina...more...your...ah..." As warm liquid dripped down in large amounts, making the woman on top of her shake and her backache completely. Looking up the ceiling while her long blonde hair strokes Regina's belly, her eyes closed shut while her movements were dying down.

Regina loves the taste of Emma, her liquids were sweet, her pussy smells like vanilla, it was like having dessert on late hours only better. Regina finishes and cleans her chin and lips with her fingers, as she licks the clean Emma lies next to her breathing heavily and slowly relaxing her muscles, Regina grabs her close as she hears her phone vibrate. Emma looks up and makes a movement to grab it for her as the brunette grabs her hand and says, "It's ok, I got it." The blonde felt as if the woman didn't even want her to touch her phone she frowns and says, "I was just going to give it to you" the brunette gave it a look, a text message from an unknown number. Regina knows it's Robin and stands up to look at the message that reads,

 _"Meet me with Roland at the North Vancouver park at 10:30am, have your car parked far away from it and I'll let you know which part we are going to meet tomorrow, don't be late."-R_

Regina grows nervous as Emma lays in bed staring with a questionable face and ask with some annoyance in her voice, "Why couldn't you read this text message laying down?" Emma wasn't the overly jealous type, even though she always was overprotective of the brunette. Emma always tried to control herself to not cross the line of respect and trust, the brunette stays quiet for a few seconds to think about and answer while Emma is waiting growing concerned and somewhat upset as she responds "It's just work. No big deal. I'm sorry I just had to read this carefully." Regina puts her phone down while she snuggles next to the blonde, Emma tries to not make it a big deal to what just happened and pulls down Regina lace panties, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

Regina opens her legs as she still was wet of the previous activity, her pink folds and clit begging to be touch as Emma did with just one finger making the brunette rock her hips and looks for a pillow to grab. "Em...please just finger me. I've been holding up...", Emma laughs a little as she answers, "Oh no, I'm going to enjoy this." As she opens Regina's wet vagina by the lips and gives one slow lick down up, she says in almost a whisper, "You're so sensitive" and taps the woman's clit making her moan an "Ah..." every time, she manages to say with breathless tone "Em...please...I need...", Emma pull up her hips so she can have her wet and tasty sex closer to her face.

Emma places two fingers as she sucks her clit in a fast paced making Regina hit the mattress a couple of times as the blonde feels the woman's walls closing she prepares herself. Regina cums hard as Emma feels the liquid going down her throat, she loves the taste on her tongue and makes a sound of pleasure. After she licks her clean the blonde covers Regina with the blanket and lays next to her whispering in her ear, "I love how you smell, your taste. I love all of you" They press their lips as they try to fall asleep holding each other.

As Regina has her eyes wide open, her thoughts of being worried about Robin wouldn't let her sleep. The only plan she could come up with was to continue to convince Robin to turn himself in, her hopes of him seeing Roland would hit a nerve with him. She holds her pillow tight while she turns to the side as her site adjust to the darkness and sees Emma sleeping peacefully. She moves a strand of hair from her face whispering to herself, "I won't let him hurt you or my family, whatever it takes." As the brunette shuts her eyes, she's emotionally drained and falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Warning...

Emma wakes Regina with sweet kisses. As she opens her eyes she sees the blonde smiling with a tease, she says in low loving voice looking straight at brown and caring eyes, "Good Morning beautiful, ready to get up and go to work?" the brunette smiles. The peacefulness she had in the moment when Emma woke her up vanished, remembering the forced agreement that Robin texted her the night before, she got lost in thoughts thinking of what actions she should take.

Regina would need to pick up Roland and drive him to the park. She tries to find another option besides the plan she came up last night realizing there's no way around it. She will have to continue to go through with her only option, as much as she fears it, there's no way out of it.

The brunette hugs the woman tight as she gets close to Emma's ear and says, "I love you." Emma moves closer towards the woman, looking at her lips with a smile showing nothing but a face reading 'when did my life turn around for the better' look. The blonde kisses her, pressing her lips hard not wanting to let go of the feeling, Emma breaks the kiss, "I love you too, Breakfast?", the brunette nods feeling grateful for her gesture.

Emma walks out while Regina stays in bed just thinking, she looks at the phone and notices another text message with the Unknown number on the screen, Regina clicks open to read as it says:

 _"As I mentioned before park your car as far possible. I'll be near and will give you some sort of signal, even though I know you're not stupid enough to bring the cops with you, since you know a smart man thinks of everything! Btw, Can't wait to see you and my boy" –R_

Regina squirms in discuss as she reads the message, the woman hated the thought of having to see Robin again and knowing he is capable of anything. Her fears for her baby were very much relevant, she knows Robin loves Roland and is his weakness, and for that she only feels he is safe.

Emma makes breakfast for the both of them. They weren't ever the sit and have breakfast type but since Regina got pregnant Emma wanted to make sure she had a healthy meal before she leaves to work.

As Emma and Regina walked out of the building, Emma hugs her and give her a peck and says, "Call or text me when you get work and keep me posted ok?" Regina nods nervously in response while the blonde catches it, "You ok? You seem off since yesterday." Regina scolded herself for being too obvious, "Yes I'm fine, I've had a lot on my mind lately and just anxious for the baby."

Emma stares at the woman curiously, "You sure maybe it's time for you to take that maternity leave?", Regina rolls her eyes while smiling, "Emma I'm not even three months yet." Emma gets closer and whispers, "That's ok, you can stay home waiting for me in bed and I can pamper you" as she wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Regina grabs her by the waist squeezing her tight as she bites her lower lip, "I hate that you can almost convince me to do anything." Emma goes for the kiss as she says, "I hate myself for not being convincing enough." Regina gets distracted as she grabs Emma's arm where her watch was place and says, " I need to go, I'm going to be late." She rushes out to the car while Emma stays confused and says to herself, "But you're the boss." As she shakes her head she walks towards her car, dismissing it knowing Regina is very strict with her work and always likes to be on time.

Regina shuts the door and dials her father's number. "Hello" he says, "Hello daddy, is Roland up?" The old man tells her he is and how he loved his breakfast and is already playing video games. "That's great, please tell him to get ready I'll be taking him to my office today. I'm going to redecorate his room and I need his opinion." The man assures he will be ready on time.

After picking up Roland they both headed to the park, the boy noticed he wasn't taken to the office as Regina grew anxious showing it by holding the steering wheel tight and looking in all the mirrors every second. Her mind was in overdrive debating if she should turn back, Roland interrupts by questioning, "Mom where are we going?" The brunette swallows and responds, "To the park." Roland frowns in confusion, "The park? Why the park? Aren't we going to your office?"

Regina parks in a parking spot very distant from the park as she was told, her eyes watered as she grew anxious. She looks at the boy while he sits in the car seat confused, the woman turns towards him as she says, "We have to talk but you need to promise you won't say a word to Emma, Henry, or anyone ok? I need you to be a big boy on this and promise me." Roland nods without hesitation as he responds, "I can keep a secret, I promise."

Regina presses her lips while she looks at the boy with concern and anxiousness. She was still debating on whether to meet with Robin or call Emma but time made her decision for her as her phone rang with the "Unknown number". She answered, "I'm here" with a smirk of annoyance in her face, hiding her fear so Roland wouldn't notice. He responds with some authority in his voice knowing the woman did exactly what she was told but still ask for assurance, "Did you bring Roland?" She looks to the side, offering the boy a smile as she answers, "Yes, tell me what you want before I turn this car back home."

Robin makes a smirk while holding the phone, feeling confident as he says, "Regina, you and me know well you're not going to do that, now, get out of the car and walk to the second bench on your right, see you soon." He hangs up not waiting for the brunette to reply, as she looks at the phone, eyes full with anger as she huffed with annoyance. She tells the boy to step out the car and both walk in front of it. Regina kneels to fix his jacket and scarf making sure he was warm enough after fixing her coat and red scarf as well. She stands looks down at the boy while she says, "Roland whatever happens here you can't tell anyone ok? Especially Emma." The boy nods in understanding as she continues, "Your father wants to see you and he is here."

Roland's' smile could brighten the entire park, eyes going glassy as he says, "Dad is here to see me?!" When the woman was about to respond she hears a male voice in the back of her ear, "Yes son, I'm here and I've missed you so much!" He kneels and opens his arms waiting for a big hug with a smile plastered on his face waiting for the boy to come running to him.

Roland screams while he runs, "Dad! I thought you forgot about me." As Regina looks from a far distance, she has to admit she loved to see the boy happy and smiling genuinely, it has been a while since she'd seen Roland this happy and full of joy. He was really attached to his father before and not knowing what was really going on makes it harder for him to understand why things had changed. Roland had coped with the situation as maturely possible, he was only eight close to nine which meant he can only understand so much.

Robin places Roland down and says, "I need to speak to your stepmother for a little bit, can you wait at the swings for me?" The boy nods and quickly rushes to the playground while his father walks towards the woman, he opens his jacket showing her a revolver placed in a inside pocket when she sees it, eyes go wide as she gasp in fear. He threatens Regina in a low tone voice, "You will kiss me and you will look happy."

Regina is shocked and without being able to give him a response he quickly kisses her lips and grabs her by the torso getting her close, her little bump is the only thing keeping distance between them. She closes her eyes with discuss but trying to obey the man's wishes for the moment as he breaks the kiss, Robin smiles and says, "That's my girl, now don't look shocked and sit on the bench with me so we can have a little chat."

They both sit, Regina's eyes looking watery, holding the tears that would give away the fake happiness as Robin turns to her. The man touches her belly gently as he says, "You're going to play nice, if you want Emma to continue breathing. I'm going to go play with Roland, make any sudden movement against me and I promise you. She won't come back home for dinner tonight, and your baby, well, you know I have a soft spot for kids. Besides, it will be a good reminder of how because of your fault her potential fake mother is dead, so unless you want that to happen you will do as I say."

Regina stays quiet while Robin walks towards the playground to play with his son, she is shaking trying to keep it together and not make any sudden movements that would give Robin the wrong idea. She really wanted to dial 911 or call Emma but that's too big of risk. She knows she needs to do something but how? who can she talk to? for all she knows Robin has people watching and knows as much as if Regina breathes against him, she sits looking at the boys with an unreadable face, while they play house for the next hour and a half.

Regina gets in the car with Roland, he was all smiles and going on about how much he loved playing with his dad. The woman just kept staring straight at the park hands place on her belly, you could see she was frighten and conflicted with the situation as the boy interrupts her thoughts by saying, "I can't wait to see daddy again." Regina snaps out of it and reminds the boy, "Remember Emma can't know about this ok?" Roland nods again as she slowly turns back and fastens her seatbelt and drives off without saying another word.

They arrive at the office, Roland sits in the office chair while Regina passes trying to think what she can do to resolve the dangerous situation her family is in She receives a new text from Robin letting her know he will be contacting her soon to see Roland, she bites her lip a puffs in frustration. Regina searches in her contact list and stares at the name Killian, she thinks it through as she looks at Roland and her unborn child soothing the delicate bump, the brunette grows some courage and clicks at the name, the phone rings and the man answers, "Regina?" voice in hesitation the woman responds, "Killian we need to talk but not on the phone. May I come by your office?" the man grows concerned and skeptical. Regina has never reached out to him so this must be serious, "Of course, is everything ok? do you want me to call Em?" Regina interrupts voice in desperation, "NO, don't tell Emma anything. I'll pass by when she goes out on her routine round in the patrol car. Please don't say anything Killian this is extremely delicate." Killian quickly calms her down by saying, "Don't worry I won't. I'll be waiting."

Regina leaves Roland with Bell while she quickly visits the Police Department. She takes a quick look from her car to see Emma's patrol car wasn't around anywhere near and rushes inside. She sees Killian in his office from the crystal walls as she comes in uninvited and shuts the door. Killian noticed the woman and stands up eager to know what was going on he ask, "Regina, are you ok, can you explain now what's going on?"

Regina sits and thinks it through, she looks around making sure she is not to be heard and decides to speak, "Killian, Robin...he..." Killian makes a frown as he asked, "Robin what Regina?" The brunettes' eyes go everywhere but the man's face, fearing for Emma's life and doubtful of the decision she made. Regina takes a deep breath she looks at Killian as he notices the fear in her eyes as she says, "He is back and he has me threatened. I don't know what to do..." she chokes up. "I can't tell you all but you need to help me, my family is in danger."

Killian swallows and got closer to the woman offering closure, soothing her left shoulder "Tell me, I promise nothing will happen but you need to talk to me so I'll be able to help you." Regina tries to calm down as she tells him almost everything except the type of threat he using. She only mentions he was in Vancouver and to place the cops nearby areas she knows he might visit like somewhere close to his old office and places he can find cigars, a boost knowing he can't go out with his drugs and alcohol. She also mentioned the cameras and the amount of people he might have at his side; Regina was nervous her hands were shaky while she looked everywhere feeling someone from his side can hear them talk. Killian writes everything down in his black notebook he looks at the watch to realize Emma is back at any second.

He looks up at the woman while he says, "Emma will be here soon, you should go." Regina stands up as Killian opens the door to see her out, she reminds the man "Remember to not talk about this with anyone. If some of his men find out Emma can be in danger." The man nods in agreement as she continued to walk out.

Neither of them notice a co-worker next door eyeing them from afar, after Regina walks out the man in uniform a little over weight and beard that covered his chin made a suspicious phone call in his own cellphone "She was here. I think she said something." While a female receptor babbled something about needing as much details as possible.

Regina was walking down the stairs of the buildings entrance when She bumped into Emma in full uniform. Her blonde hair tight up to a ponytail and wearing a pair of dark cop shades, both woman looked surprised and Emma asked a little worried and curious, "Gina what are you doing here? Are you ok? Something wrong with the baby?" Emma quickly touches Regina's belly while the brunette couldn't help but giggle in the moment. The way the blonde was so overprotective made her all warm and fuzzy inside, Regina quickly responds, "No Em, everything is alright." Emma smiles as she hugs her girlfriend close, in a cute way she asked, "So what are you doing here then? You came to stalk me, huh?" Regina looks distracted trying to figure out what to say to the blonde as she bites her lower lip for an answers. After a few seconds of thinking she responds "I just missed you. I was looking for something to eat for Roland and I wanted to see you." Emma looked amused and filled with joy thinking the woman was getting needy as a result of her pregnancy. She gets her close for a hug and kisses her neck sweetly, she then looks at the brunette while petting the belly gently and says, "Can't wait for you to get bigger and feel it move and know if it's a boy or girl." Regina looks down at her tummy and back at Emma again as she says, "Soon my love." She breaks the hug realizing she needed to leave. Regina didn't want to be suspicious to anyone who is working for Robin. "I better be going, Roland is waiting for me, please be home soon ok, I get off at 5."

Emma nods and curiously asks, "Roland is with you today? how come? I thought he liked hanging out with his grandparents." Regina gets a little nervous again and tries to think about an answer, "I just wanted to be around him a little more. I think I've been wanting to be around my family a little more lately." Emma kisses her forehead and gets closer again to say, "I'll see you at home. I have to get back to the office. I'll be a little late my shift ends at 11pm tonight, so I'll probably be home around midnight. I'll call you when I get out, don't stay up late ok?"

Regina nods and simply responds "ok" while looking at Emma's eyes. Even though the brunette knows she won't be able to sleep until the mother of her baby gets home safe and sound, knowing Robin has her threatened to do harm to the woman doesn't help either. Regina walks away smiling at the blonde while she goes back to her car and drives to work.

Regina arrives with some food for Roland and herself, after work they both head to the apartment arriving no later than 5:30 pm. Each had takeout from Granny's before arriving since Emma was going to arrive overnight and it was too late to make dinner by the time they got home. Emma continued to text Regina saying how much she wishes she was home cuddling with her and Regina smiles through every text but it still didn't help the big concern. Robin hasn't contacted her after the meeting which Regina didn't know if it was good or bad, everything made her anxious. She decided to sit in her bed and read a book while she waited for Emma to arrive home.

Henry called to see if everything was fine around 9pm. He explains to his stepmother how awesome his vacation has been. Him and his buddy have camped and hiked all around North Vancouver, Henry also let's Regina know he did talk to his mom through text earlier since she couldn't talk on the phone during work hours. After that nice conversation Regina continued to read her book and dose off. When she snapped her eyes open noticing she slept almost 4 hours and Emma still hasn't arrived home. She knows work is not so far from the apartment and it was already 12:30am. Her phone hasn't received another text since 10:30 pm when Emma texted her about being almost done with her shift and she will be home soon.

Regina calls Emma but it sent her straight to voicemail. She sent her a quick text asking where she was but it didn't even go through making her think her phone was either dead or without service. She quickly calls Killian and he picks up "Regina, everything ok?" a big concern in his voice since they talked Killian was always worried about the couple. He cared for Emma and now cares a little more for Regina since he really got to know her. "Emma hasn't showed up, her shift ended at 11pm and it's almost 1am and she is not here. My text or calls are not going through her phone. Killian I'm worried."

The man grows a concern but makes an effort to not worried the woman more than what she already is, "The department is supposed to be close but I'll call my partner he is supposed to be the last one clocking out with Emma today" The woman lets a small breath escape, "Please call me back as soon as you know something." "Will do. Her phone just probably died, don't worry I'll try to reach her."

Regina responds with a simple, "Thank you" and hangs up. When she realizes she received one of those unknown text message which she already knew who it was. She immediately opens it finding only one word, one words that made her shiver, eyes water, and hairs of her back stand up, fear crawled from her feet towards her head as she read:

 _ **Warning...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, sorry for the lond wait, we (Zayda and I) have been swamp with work, but we manage to get these two ready, I like to thank everyone who has taken the time in reading this, to be honest I never though it would go this far, I am thinking there will be only 4 chapters left (last one being 25). Thank you Zayda because this woman right here is super busy with classes and work and still manages to get thi ready, I m so grateful and proud of her. I want to say sorry for those who find my fic a little complicated to read, I am learning as I go but I will take the costructive advice for my next fic. THANK YOU! keep those reviews coming, I love them all!

* * *

Chapter 20 "It was your fault..."

Regina loses grip on her phone as it falls on the floor, she quickly picks it up and goes crazy trying to figure out what she should do. She couldn't call Robin or text him back since there's no number displayed on her phone and calling Killian again can make matters worse. She sits on her couch trying to stay calm so Roland won't wake up, she grabbed her head with both hands looking at the floor desperately. Regina can't leave the apartment, she can't call Killian or reach Emma on her phone and again, no way of contacting Robin. Regina growls feeling defeated and terrified of what could have happened to the blonde. She continues to repeat to herself, "Emma…please be ok...come on answer the phone baby..." as she tries to dial repeatedly which again would go straight to voicemail.

Her phone rings again, the name Killian was displayed in her screen and she quickly answers, "Did you talked to her?", he responds still with a concern voice, "I talked to my co-worker and he said he clock out and left. Emma stayed behind to shut some lights off." Regina starts to breath profusely as she says, "What do you mean, why the hell did he leave her alone? Aren't you supposed to watch each other's back?" she shouts at the phone with desperation, "where the hell is Emma?" Killian was speechless and worried, he couldn't seem to know what to do but he responds trying to calm the woman, "I will go and check the department but please Regina try to stay calm...is not good for the baby." Regina starts crying, sobbing close to the phone, Killian hears and feels her pain, "How can I stay calm? Tell me, she's out there and I don't know where she is or if something happens to her." Killian breaths out as he responds, "I understand, I will go take a look and call you right away but please Regina try, you know she won't want you to be upset." Regina hangs up, while she sits on the floor, staring at nothing but only lost in though, she didn't tell Killian about the text she just received, she risked enough in being honest with herself of making a mistake in telling Killian.

It was 2:30 am when Emma opened the door. She looked ok, her uniform in place; Regina stands up and rushes towards the blonde hugging her "Emma I was so worried, where the hell have you been?" The woman tried to act like nothing happened, "I'm sorry Gina, I got caught up at work and...my phone died. I'm so sorry."

Regina didn't believe her story one bit, knowing the information that Killian gave her it didn't seem to fit in while she tries to touch and look at Emma to see if she was really ok, when she got close to her shoulder blade Emmas' reacted to her touching a painful spot, "Ah...don't" Regina was surprised and worry grew when she almost ripped the shirt out popping the buttons forcefully as she sees the white bandage on her shoulder, and quickly ask, "What happened? what is this?" Emma's disappointment was written all over her face as she stares at the brunette not wanting to explain. She knew Regina would be devastated and making her upset in her state wasn't the best Idea. She soothes the woman and hugs her close whispering, "I'm ok, it was just a lost bullet apparently, it's only a scratch." Regina stays quiet simply looking at the area, stareing with fear, worry, and anger. She looks at the woman, eyes turning dark as she says, "I'm going to write you a letter of resignation, and you will take it tomorrow and quit your job. This is not open for discussion." She turns and walks towards the room, while Emma stands confused at what the woman just demanded. Of course Regina was always some what demanding before she started dating Robin but the blonde never had pictured Regina telling her what to do, at least not in this form.

Emma follows her, "Regina I am not resigning from my job, I studied and wanted this since I was a teenager and you know this since you met me..." the brunette swallows as she holds back her tears. She turns towards Emma, red with frustration, hands turning into fists while resting on the sides.

Regina raises her voice, "Priorities change Emma, you have a family to come back to, you have the boys, the baby!" she chokes a little while she finishes the sentence "and...me!" Emma interrupts still using a sweet tone to try and calm the brunette, "Gina I've always had a family to come back to", Regina almost burst in anger, "I know! but things change. We have a baby; we have the boys...you are resigning Swan. "

Emma breathes in the annoyance of Regina trying to tell her what to do, "Gina there's a whole family to feed and now with our baby on the way you know I need to work not only that but more hours so we would be able to give it everything it needs." The brunette tones down as she says, "I have savings Emma, please just...don't...I can't afford to lose you, not now." Emma reaches for a hug, "You won't lose me, it was just me in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."

Regina knows it wasn't bad timing, Robin was behind all this, the message was read loud and clear. She can't say anything more, she will have to call Killian later and tell him to back off. If there's anything she will need to resolve it herself and only herself. Regina hugs Emma tight and she pulls back from the hug she ask with big puppy dog eyes and a twitching lip, "Please Emma, just don't go back to work tomorrow, please stay with me? I won't be able to stay calm while you go out there again."

Emma sees the woman about to have what appears to be a panic attack, she has never seen Regina beg for something, she looks vulnerable, afraid, and anxious. Emma grabs her hands to calm the woman, "Gina you need to calm down, this is not good for the baby." Regina loses her balance a little, Emma sits her down and goes for some water in the kitchen, when she comes back and hands Regina the cup, she asks curiously, "Regina is there something you're not telling me?"

Regina starts crying, it has been too much to handle. She's fed up with so much pressure it's hard not to break down in front of Emma, as the blonde kneels down in front of the woman, she got her attention by lifting her chin up with her fingertips, "hey, I know you're hiding something from me. Don't do this again, if you don't want to take a chance in losing me, we tell each other everything and I need you to be honest with me. Now, what's going on?"

Regina breathes heavily, the last thing she needed was to feel guilty by lying to Emma but really what can she do? If she tells Emma then she is in danger, if she doesn't then Emma won't forgive her, but then again she is risking her life, and she will do anything to protect her, even if she has to lie to Emma for it.

Regina responds with, "I'm just scare. I just want you here." She says in a calmer way while Emma just stares at her, unconvinced she ask again, "Are you sure? Last time I'm asking Regina, is it just that?" Regina thinks it through a few second but then nods yes. She moves some hair to the back of the brunettes ear as she simply says, "Ok, I'll call in sick tomorrow. I can't leave you like this home with just Roland." Regina whispers, "Thank you" in Emma's ear.

They got ready for bed as Regina held Emma close to her, like if she was going to slip from her hands, Emma was a little soar with the wound but with painkillers and sleeping pills she fell asleep like a rock while Regina just hold her tight as she also drifted to sleep.

 **Morning...**

Regina's phone was going off with Robin's messages, this time there was a number appearing on the screen since he needed the brunette response. They went back and forth telling him she can't see him tonight since Emma stayed home because of the incident he made happen. Emma was sleeping when she notices the brunette was not lying next to her. She stood up calling her name, when the blonde opened the door when she noticed Regina was talking on the phone looking suspicious, she immediately hung up when she saw Emma standing with a curious look waiting to hear something that will tell her who she was talking to.

Regina looks nervous and you could hear it in her voice, "Emma, honey you're up! How are you feeling?", the brunette got close while Emma responds still curious of the woman's behavior, "I'm ok. Better, still a little sore, who were you talking to?" Regina looks down at the floor and to the side trying to avoid eye contact with Emma, "it's just...work." Emma frowns, she really couldn't shake that feeling she gets when her Fiancé/girlfriend is lying. It has been awhile since she has felt it but after Christmas it all came back again like a Hurricane, Emma has tried to shake it out but it's just not happening, she gets serious as she ask, "Who? Belle?"

Regina got frustrated with the questions and responds dismissing the woman by walking towards the room, "No Emma, just work." Emma turns to face the woman, she leans her body on the door frame with her good shoulder, crossing her arms around her torso, "Why are you lying to me?" Regina looks at the woman, very nervous and losing her calm, her voice shakes a little when she answers, "I'm not lying to you Emma, what are you talking about?" Emma grows angry, she narrows her eyes at the woman when she extends her left arm as she says, "Give me the phone..."

Regina looks offended, "Since when you ask to check on my phone. Emma please, don't be ridiculous", Emma ask again more firmly and with a pause between words, "Regina, give me your phone." Regina presses her lips nervously as she walks towards the woman and says, "I am not...giving you my phone. I have my right to have my privacy and I haven't given you a reason to..." Emma interrupts, "No reason? how about your phone vibrating late at night, constantly. You use to pick up your calls next to me, now you walk away for some reason...", Regina defends herself, "They are clients. I'm just being professional..." she looks to her side trying very hard to not look at Emma in the eyes while the blonde looks angry, "Yea, I'm sure that's all you're doing. Whatever you're hiding from me, it better be worth it..." Emma walked out towards the kitchen not wanting to continue the conversation. Regina followed as she saw the woman is trying to make herself some breakfast, she gently touches the woman in her right shoulder blade, "Emma you need to rest I'll make you...", the blonde interrupts by shoving the brunettes hand off, "I can make my own...you can continue taking your work calls or whatever." mumbling the last words on the sentence Regina feels hurt by the woman's behavior. She rushes out of the kitchen not looking back, her angry tone being heard, "Fine. You want to act like a child then go ahead, maybe later on you'll understand."

Emma slams the plates against the sink losing her patience, Regina cringe a little by the noise and Emma storms towards her. She really wanted to shout her frustration out at the woman but then she took a first look at that little bump that was peeking out of her maternity beige blouse, she took a deep breath and in a low tone voice says, "Don't tell me I am acting like a child when I have been there since we met. In every...single...way, you are acting strange and I don't know why, maybe it's the hormones or I don't know, I just have this feeling I use to get when this asshole did what he did to you. I just hope you're not hiding anything from me Regina, I swear, I won't be able to forgive you."

Regina's eyes watered, the thought of Emma not forgiving her was unbearable. She really wanted to just tell Emma what was going on disregarding what would happen, she knows the consequences, which reminded her she needed to let Killian know to stay out of this mess and let her deal with it. They both heard the boys' bedroom door open and a little boys head peeking out, "Mom..." Regina takes breathes in and slowly lets the air out while she walks towards the boy, "Yes sweetie, did you sleep well?", the boy nods and responds, "yes but I am hungry...", Regina kneels down as she offers the boy a smile, "How would you like to have breakfast at Granny's?" His wide smiled of approval was too big to miss as he responded, "Yes! I want pancakes!" they laugh a little after she says, "Go brush your teeth and get dressed."

Emma just stares at the whole conversation, waiting for an invite that won't come. She waits for the brunette to stand up and look at her, when Regina does just that she walks towards the blonde and says, "I am going out to let you cool yourself down. I don't like arguing with you and... I think its best if I give you some time." Emma just looked away, still upset of the situation, she calmly says, "Fine, just be careful, don't go anywhere dangerous."

Regina simply says, "I'll be with Roland, I won't take long." Roland finished getting dressed as well as Regina. They both head out but before the brunette offers a peck on her cheek and looks at her sweetly saying, "I love you. I hope you never doubt that...", the blonde stays serious but doesn't stop herself by saying, "I love you too."

Regina shuts the door behind her, Emma sits and lets out a breath of frustration, thinking of maybe she is overreacting with the whole thing. She hated being mad at Regina, usually she always fixed it with wine, pizza and once in a while weed but obviously that is out of the table now that the woman is pregnant. She thought hard about it and came to the conclusion it could be stress and her being paranoid of Robin coming back. I mean the guy hasn't been spotted for months, to her knowledge, and she has been on that case hardcore which she would have known something by now right?

Roland and Regina finished their breakfast at Granny's, when she receives a text from Robin saying that he insists they meet in a hotel away from Metrotown. Obviously Regina can't say no and he did react on what she told Killian so she thought of playing safe and do as he says. Regina called Killian really quick while she was settling in the car, she plans to be very brief and not mention any names since Roland is present. He picks up and doesn't let him speak, "Forget what I said, let me handle it, don't do anything about it because if something happens to her I swear I will blame you for the rest of my life." and hangs up. Killian is left looking at his phone confused.

Regina arrives at the hotel, Roland being a curious boy ask, "Mom what are we doing here?" The woman opens and closes her mouth not wanting to say but kneels to face the boy, "We are going to see your dad again." His face beamed with happiness saying out loud with a high pitch, "Really?" She nods not showing any enthusiasm, Regina rises up and grabs the boy hand while the other is dug into her pocket coat. They get into the elevator and go up to the 10 floor, room 1020 he said last time they speak which got her into trouble with the future wife.

Four nocks and door opens, Robin open without a shirt and one of his favorite beers in his hand, you can smell the cigars coming out of his pores, while Regina closes her eyes trying to dismiss those terrible moments he has put her through. Her hands start shaking from the memories, Regina decides to hide them in her pockets to not show the man the horrible effect he has on her. He greets the boy first, "Hey little man, come in. I got you a new video consoler and some games, you're going to like." The boy hugs his dad excited screaming, "Yay, are you goin' to play with me?" he nods, "Go get it ready, its right in front of the tv." He walks and Regina follows as he holds her back and goes for a kiss, Regina tries to back up saying, "Robin don't...", interrupting her by forcing a kiss.

The boy play a while and Regina is left sitting almost as still as a statue on the couch just looking at them. Robin then stands up and tells the boy he will be back soon and that he has to talk with Regina privately. Regina get nervous as he grabs her hand and forces her in the room, he locks the door and Regina immediately starts to cry, "Robin please. I'm sorry I promise it won't..." He walks towards the woman forcing her to back against the wall facing him, "You are lucky I didn't kill her right on the spot." Tears are rushing down and he is in control again. Regina feared this would happen, she holds her belly feeling terrified, memories coming back to when that time she lost her first child because of a similar situation. Robin gets closer and she immediately says, "Please...don't hurt…" as he kisses her neck and lips he pulls his revolver out and says, "That was an accident and it was all your fault for not saying anything before. Our baby is dead because of you, no one else." She stays silent almost in shock of the man's words as he continues to kiss her and rubs his hands around her waist, she pushes him gently trying to avoid him, "Please…stop...I'm pregnant. I can't do this." He mocks her with a laugh, "Oh I am not going to do anything to you. I have no plans in seeing your unattractive baby body, not to mention those little scars left down there." She presses her lips feeling embarrassed and hurt, "How can Emma even look at you? Well she is a cop she most have seen worst. I admire her tolerance and stomach for keeping it in while having to look at you." She is still staring at the floor, being broken down again, feeling trap one more time, he gets closer and pulls his zipper down "But you are going to do something for me..." She stares at the man with glossy eyes while tears just keep coming down like a waterfall. She asks, almost begs, "Please Robin. Don't make me do this." She hears the secure lock of the revolver taken out while she closes her eyes and tears come running down passing her cheeks, neither of them say a word as she slowly kneels down and does what he implied by actions to be done.

Roland and Regina walked out of the apartment next to one another. Regina had her arms cross her torso, shaking and sort of shocked. She couldn't believe it was all happening again, how Robin could gain control of her life again, how he comes back without a warning and destroys everything that was so hard to build up; emotionally, and physically.

Both arrived and Emma greeted them with Pizza and Ice Cream. Roland ran to the small living room table while Regina was left behind hanging the coats, the blonde approached her sweetly as she places her hand gently on her back. The brunette jumps a little, she looked shaky and somewhat sad, Emma quickly asks, "You ok? You're a little jumpy today." Regina quickly nods, "Yes I'm fine." Emma offers a small smile, "I bought you some Pizza. I'm sorry for treating the way I did, it's just...you are acting so weird lately and...", the brunette gets closer and offers her a peck, "Its ok. I'm sorry too." Henry arrived and joined the family, he hasn't been home lately, he is working on a project for a final grade and has been working on that with his friend. As Henry sits the brunette felt dizzy as she loses balance, Emma quickly realizes it and helps her to sit down.

Weeks go by; New Year's was celebrated and Regina managed to spend it peacefully with her family. They continued to visit Robin, he wouldn't always have her perform sexual favors on him, he had only asked for Oral some days he was a little tipsy and wanted some fun. The woman grew traumatized to the point where Emma couldn't touch the woman intimately, worrying Emma.

 **February**

One of those checkups came up, the OBGYN Dr. Blue was in charge of monitoring Reginas pregnancy. She had a mild bleeding on her anal when she came back with Roland from 'Work', as soon as the brunette came through the door she almost fainted on top of Emma who saw her pale as soon as she walked in. The blonde rushed to hold her stare and lead the woman towards the couch, with a concerned face and frown shown in her forehead she said, "Gina, you need to take it easy. Its time you took a break from work." Regina quickly says looking white as paper still, "No. I just didn't eat well and I can't stop working Emma." She actually didn't mind taking time from work but if she does, what excuse she will have to see Robin whenever he pleases to.

Last time he went too far which was the reason Regina had to visit the Gynecologist after it, he broke her similar to the way he broke her before. Since Regina was confirming she hadn't practiced any type of sex, Regina looked down feeling bad as it was a reminder to her she hadn't let Emma touch her since Robin started to abuse her in some ways again.

Dr. Blue take out the sonogram machine and asks both woman

"Are you ready to know what the sex of the baby is?"

Back at the Police Department, the same man that made the phone call who put Emma in danger sneaked in the blonde's office and place an envelope in top of her desk with her name written in out in black on top of it.


	21. Chapter 21

AGAIN!, Thanks to everyone who continues to read, please don't loose hope on our SwanQueen, like I said before, It will get worst before it gets better. Love you all! and again THANK YOU ZAYDA!...

* * *

Chapter 21: Dear Emma Swan

In the cold room, Emma and Regina breathed in with the unexpected question, they looked at each other in silence for a few second while the OB stares at the woman waiting for her question to be answered, Emma breaks the silence by asking, "Do you want to know...", Regina opens and closes her mouth, right after she answers, "I... I don't know...do you...?"

Emma curves her lips to the side thinking, while suddenly she has an idea and grabs Regina's both hands and says, "Tell you what, I would find out now and since this is your first child we can leave it for you as a surprised. I'll decorate the baby's room with the colors of whatever it is, boy or girl, which you can't enter until you're eight months pregnant, how does that sound?"

Regina smiles a little, liking the idea but a little nervous she answers, "But I would like to help, I mean I need to talk to a designer and colors...what kind of wallpaper…and...", Emma giggles looking at Regina nervous as she doesn't let her finish, "ok...that's a yes, Doc you can tell me in your office while Regina waits outside." The doctor nods with a bright smile, loving the interaction of the couple while Regina straightens her back as she says, "Wait...I haven't said yes yet." Emma closes the space between them and gives her a good felt kiss while they both smile doing so, the blonde breaks the kiss after she says, "You just did." The brunette looks at the blonde's eyes with a smile, feeling all warm inside of how Emma can be so incredibly sweet and thoughtful.

Regina's life would be perfect if she wasn't chained up by Robin, his game was going to long. It's been months and he over did it with the incident that thankfully her stress and mistreatment on his behalf had not affected the baby.

 **Back at the Apartment...**

Emma opens the door to her fiancé, as Regina hangs their coats, she says rather anxious, "Em...can we call off the deal. I kind of want to know now." She grabs the blonde by the waist while Emma laughs at the brunette making puppy dog eyes and even the lip. Looking very similar to what Roland used to do when he wanted to play videogames on a school night, Emma answers sweetly, "oh no, we have an agreement and you have to wait." While the blonde kisses her sweetly, the brunette makes a small moan after breaking it and sounding like a five-year-old begging for candy she says, "But I never said yes."

The boys come out of their rooms with curiosity written all in their faces while Henry asked, "What's going on, is the baby and Mom ok?" Yes, Henry was dying to call Regina mom, he first though she will be like an aunt to him but of course calling her aunt Regina would be kind of weird would it? For him it was way better to call her mom as well, after all she has been in his life for quite some time.

Regina answers, eyes sparkling with joy, "Yes, your mother has found out the baby's sex and she is refusing to tell me since she got a crazy idea to surprise me, now I'm trying to convince her to tell me now, maybe you boys can help me."

Henry smiles at them both as he says, "Sorry if mom wants to surprise you I think its a good idea." Regina eyes grew wide playfully feeling betrayed. Usually Henry was always on her side, she was the cool mom but now the tables have turned.

"Henry!" with a surprised town while he gets closer to the blonde and whispers to her ear so Roland can't hear, "You can tell me later and I can help." Emma nods while the little guy is looking up feeling a little left out and says, "Are you telling me? I can help too?"

Roland curves his arms in his torso looking a little annoyed by the situation, "Well someone has to be team Regina, you have to join her in the mystery kid." As she ruffles his hair he says after giving them a lip, "But that's not fair."

Regina laughs and says, "I know the feeling sweetie, we can investigate together." Emma laughs "Well, you can try but you won't find out. I'll make sure of it." Regina rolls her eyes playfully and shares a smile with the woman.

 **That night**

Regina hears her phone vibrate, she looks to the side to make sure Emma is still asleep. The blonde has her arm around her belly gently covering it, while her face rested in the brunette hair. She turns back to get the phone and takes it out of the charger as she sees Robin's text, the brunette click the open button and reads,

 _Robin: Is the baby ok?_

Regina gets annoyed and presses her lips hard while she answers the rest of the text with anger,

 _Regina: "What do you care?_

 _Robin:_ _I care about the child, not you, unlike you that killed ours because you couldn't open your mouth on time_

 _Regina: I was going to tell you! for how long are you going to keep this up Robin? no matter how much you hurt me I will always love Emma and no matter how much I suffer when I have to see you it's forgotten when I'm with her. We are having a baby together and we love each other, please! just stop and let us be, again, I will let you see Roland if you just turn yourself in. You can't always hide; they will soon find out. And then neither of us will be happy, that I can assure you, Roland will find out for sure what kind of father he has._

 _Robin: If anyone finds out your dear Emma will be killed and you will be left alone raising three kids. I am not going to stop, I am so close to having it all, I am going to ruin your life and you will be left with no other choice but me._

Regina was so caught up with the conversation she didn't realize the blonde had one eye open observing the stressful face the brunette had while she touched the screen with force on her iPhone. She sees the woman putting back her phone on the nightstand and quickly closes her eyes so Regina doesn't notice she's awake. She throws the sheets on top of her body again and finds a spot close to Emma.

Both acting asleep with their minds full of thoughts and worries, Regina can't catch a break. Here she was excited for the new chapter of her pregnancy and here again she cries with her eyes closed because of what Robin had said through the texts, 'Maybe it was my fault' 'The baby would have lived If I had just', as she slowly drifts to sleep.

Meanwhile, Emma was full of jealousy, anger, desperation, 'what is she hiding.', 'is she cheating on me' 'No, Regina wouldn't do that, would she?' As Emma battles with her insecurities she too continues her sleep for the rest of the night.

 **Next Morning**

Emma woke up over thinking everything she had seen last night. She was sipping her coffee while she sat at the table gripping the morning paper looking like she was reading when in reality she was lost in thought. The boys were already left for school and Regina was still sound asleep. The brunette finally decided to take that time off from work and is going to try to figure out how to see Robin in a way Emma won't found out, until she finally can figure out how to get out of this mess. When she questions herself opening her eyes and turning towards the empty space where the blonde is use to lay, 'Will she ever get out of Robin's chains?'. She doesn't know how much she can take it, how much she continues to lie and hide the truth to Emma. Her fear of something happening to her is just too big, she woke up and opened the door and observed the woman where she's quietly standing. She sees her ready to go, with her uniform on and a concerned look on her face anyone who knows her well can tell she has something on her mind. Regina walks towards the bathroom, brushes her teeth after surprising her gently by placing her arms around Emma's neck holding her tight she says in almost a whisper, "Going to work soon?"

Emma snaps out of her world, she didn't even notice Regina going to the bathroom or heard a thing, she looks back with a smile, "Yeah, I was just um...reading the paper." She stands up and hugs the woman remembering the amazing news she received from the doctor, she asks somewhat concerned, "How are you feeling?" Regina gives her a peck, "I feel ok. A little tired still but I guess it's normal. I'm starting my maternity leave today." Emma bites her lower lip smiling amused and happy almost forgetting the last nights' situation, "Good, you need your rest and that means you will be around more and I can pamper you." Regina smiles not showing the concern she had about maintaining the Robin situation a secret, "Yes and well I don't want to feel useless. I decided I will pick up Roland after school, that way Henry will be free from the responsibility for a while and he doesn't have to feel he has to watch him while they ride the bus." Emma frowns a little, "I don't think Henry minds. He likes to play the big brother role...it's not necessary." Regina looks up with puppy dog eyes, no makeup, and morning hair makes the woman look just stunning and more beautiful than ever. Emma loves seeing her like this, all comfy and just herself, while she continues to stare at her beauty, the brunette says, "I just want to have something to make me get out of bed. It's not healthy to just lay around neither." The blonde stays quiet in defeat, she knows how stubborn Regina can be most of the times so she agrees, "As long as you're careful and don't overdo it." The brunette giggles a little, "Emma I'm going to pick up Roland not climb a mountain."

Emma laughs and gives the woman a peck and walks towards the door to grab her coat while Regina follows, she puts on the coat and hold the woman by the hips, "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Regina bites her lip, looking cute in her maternity forest green PJs, "I'll try." Emma looks down the floor and up to say what she is about to do at work today, "I'm going to share the news with my co-workers today." Regina mouth opens as a reaction, "You mean everyone in the Police Department is going to know the baby's sex except me! How is that fair?" She laughs almost mocking the woman, "Well yeah and don't try to bribe them or convince anyone. They're fully train and they won't say a thing, plus I'll make sure whoever rats out would get suspended." Regina bites her lip while Emma just tilts her head to the side as she says sweetly, "You're just going to have to wait. I promise the day you find out it will be special." They share a kiss and Emma walks out while Regina continues to look at the woman concern on what is to come.

Emma arrives at the Police Department with a big smile, she decided she was going to put her concerns on the back of her head and concentrate on what is a priority to her and makes her happy which is her family and the new little one to come. Killian is walking in the same hallway towards her noticing the bright smile he says, "Well someone looks happier today, may I ask what has you glowing?" Emma smile grows wider and grabs Killian in a playful way by the shoulders as she says with a cheery tone, "IS A GIRL!" Killian smiles grow wider, eyes sparkling, he is excited and can't be happier for Emma, the man hugs her as he says, "Congrats Emma! Finally, you will have a little girl running around the house. I guess the boys are going to be outnumbered. What was Regina's reaction? " he says while his face grows a little concern remembering what Regina forbidden him to tell.

Emma continues to smile, not containing the excitement, since she can't say anything to Regina yet, the blonde had to contain herself not to blab it out herself. She will tell Henry eventually so he can help putting together the room, Emma answers with, "She doesn't know, I'm going to surprise her by putting together the baby's room, which has me a little worried because my apartment is getting rather crowded."

Killian rubs his chin with his thumb while he comes with a suggestion, "Emma my father sell houses for a living. I can talk to him maybe he can find something for you not too expensive but suitable for you and your family." She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Really?!" He puts his arm around her shoulder, "Come into my office I will make the call to him now." Emma rests her left arm on his waist and says, "Thanks, I'm glad we are good friends and it didn't turn awkward after we broke up." he smiles sweetly, "me too."

Killian called his father Davy Jones while Emma Swan sits in front of his desk waiting for him to finish his conversation, over hearing the "Yes father, the sooner the better" and "My friend Emma and I will really appreciate it." He hangs up and looks towards Emma with a wide smile following him saying, "He will meet with you tomorrow, I suggest you doing it on working hours so Regina won't suspect anything." She shifts up and gives the man an uncomfortable hug, the desk separating them from the waist down, "I can't thank you enough." Killian gives her a tight hug and brakes it, still holding the blonde by the shoulders. He looks at her glossy eyes, staring at the woman for a few seconds after he says, "What are friends for. Go on, you have more co-workers to share the news with." Both shared a smile as she walks out of the office with excitement, while Killian stays behind and throws a quick text to Regina saying;

 _"You can't keep this up, you need to tell her, please. Before it's too late. We will protect her; I promise"- K_

While Regina was back at the apartment starting at the text, gripping the phone with glassy eyes, he is right how can she keep this up, she walks towards the boys' room, with a pitch the boy can hear saying, "Boys, get your coats we are going out."

Back at the Police Department, Emma shares the news and shows everyone the sonogram picture that Dr. Blue gave her in her office while she confirmed a baby girl was on their way, everyone was excited for her. Killian joined in after the txt and also take a look at the sonogram, they all comment on how it's going be a blessing to have a little Regina running around the house, pranking the boys, and for Emma to be waking up to two gorgeous girls (Regina & Daughter) because she loved getting into her mommy's bed in the middle of the night. While she day dreamed and the co-workers were commenting between each other thinking Emma is listening as well, the bald headed man is standing not too far from the group with no intention to join the celebration but to hear. He picks his white mug and takes a sip from his dark coffee just observing the woman how much she is glowing, he shows a side smile, amused of how he is most sure it can all change really soon.

Emma snaps out of it and tells her co-workers and Killian "I have to head to the office, I have work to get done and I cannot afford getting fired. I have a lot a mouths to feed and one more soon." The men in the group laughs as she walks towards her office one of them raises his tone for her to hear, "And pretty soon those Friday night beers will turn into diapers. Enjoy adult time while you have it." She turns towards the group in reaction of the comment and laughs, makes a smirk to the man as she continues to walks backwards, "I'm looking forward to be a mom again and I wouldn't regret or change it for the world." the group of friends and her shares a smile.

Emma unlocks her office's door, goes in and locks it again, she takes of her black leather jacket as she frowns noticing the yellow envelope with her name on it. The blonde sits down and stares at it for a few seconds, whispering to herself "What is this?" For some reason she feels nervous, she looks outside through the glass wall which had some white blinds covering most of it, she flips it over and brakes it anxiously from the side, she pulls out a pack of photos size 10x12 with a letter in top of it, Emma puts it to the side to see what the pictures show.

Emma Swan starts to shake, gripping the pictures, she places one by one in her desk, hands shaking, tears rapidly rushing down her cheeks, the woman can't believe what she is seeing. Her fiancé, she looks happy. She looks happy with Roland and... Robin. She sees everything picture by picture when they shared their moments together and yes they were some pictures of Regina having some sexual activity with Robin. What made the blonde rush out towards the office bathroom to throw up. She finishes cleans herself in the sink and continues to stare at the pictures, her mind goes haywire, 'This doesn't make sense', 'he abused her', 'how can this be possible', 'No this can't be true', 'There must be an explanation, a good one'. Emma rushes to her desk and pick up the letter that was placed by her, it reads;

 _Dear: Emma Swan_

 _I'm sorry we put you through this but it was the only way, you see the company gave us a great life insurance and we needed the money for our boy. It was more if the husband abandoned the marriage first and then presumed dead, so we had to make it believable enough for them to not suspect anything. I would have never hurt Regina; I care deeply for her as well she still cares deeply for me. You see Emma, you were the best target for this, she could see clearly you would have done anything for her and it was just the best opportunity. It was hard to do everything I did to her even though she mostly did it herself because I couldn't manage hurting her, just as I can't continue with this secret. I think you're a good woman and I thank you for taking care of her, but we, at least I, don't want to continue lying to you. Please forgive me for making you believe I was monster, and the baby she is carrying, well...you can conclude the rest, it wasn't planned it just happen as well._

 **Back at the apartment...**

Emma was sitting on the living room couch with the same envelope and all of the pictures including the letter in it place on the little table in front of it. She is staring at it, thoughts going through her head with her fingers laced together pressing her lips, the door opens and its Regina and the boys. She's cheery showing off her huge belly with a black blouse and little white ribbon hugging her ending with a bow just resting above her bump. She hangs the boys' coats as well as hers, she looks at Emma with a huge smile, "Emma you're early, the boys and I went for some hamburgers, I was going to...", Regina stops talking when she notices Emma dosen't look up and continues to stare at the envelope she asks, "Emma, is everything ok?" The blonde doesn't answer as the boys stare at her while Henry ask the same question, her ankles moving up and down like a swing, eyes getting glossier as she says, "Boys, I need you to go to your room now. Regina and I need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read, it means so much to me you have no idea, and for the awesome reviews! we (Zayda and I) have been full with college finals it has been insane, specially for me but we finally started are Xmas vacation so we manage to have two chapters ready for today, the next will be the final two ending in chapter 25. This has been an amazing experience and journey. Thank you all for believing in me an Zayda for again editing every chapter, your patience for is very appreciated lol. Happy reading and please let me know what you think :) we love you!

* * *

Chapter 22: There's no second chance…

Warning: Angst, Smut, hurt

Regina looked confused, she looks down at the table and back at the blonde who hasn't even taken the time to look at her in the face. She was staring anxiously at the table, the boys stared at the blonde confused as well as Henry, he walked towards his mom a few steps close, carefully asking, "Mom, is everything ok?" Emma answered a little annoyed and agitated, "I said go to your room and take Roland with you, I need to talk to Regina, alone." The boy simply whispered "ok" and continued to walk towards his room followed by Roland who was just as confused and speechless. As for Regina, she just sat in front of the woman, having the table in between with that yellow envelope in the middle with the name Emma Swan in the center of it. Regina asked one more time a little nervous this time, "Emma, what is going on?"

The blonde swallows deeply while she continues to move her ankles up in down, she moves covering her mouth with her hands in a fist, disappointment in her eyes she finally looks at the woman and says "Let's go to my room. I don't want the boys to over hear anything." Emma grabs the envelope and walks towards the room with Regina behind her feeling nervous. After the brunette is in the room she shuts the door and places the envelope in the bed, Regina looks at it with curiosity. Emma stares at Regina for a few seconds while the brunette still looked confused and somewhat scared. Emma walks closer towards the woman with a finger up as she says "I am going to ask you, One. More. Time..." tears building up in her eyes she continues with a little hesitation "Are you keeping anything from me?"

Regina breathes in, she knows something's up, she probably found out something but what if she doesn't know what exactly is going on, what if she says too much, should she stay quiet? Regina places her strings of hair to the back of her ear, she licks her lower lip and ask with a hint of shyness and worrisome, "What do you mean?"

Emma loses it, I mean loses it, she hits the bed with the palm of her hands making Regina cringe at the reaction. With tears in her eyes, her voice shaking out of hurt and anger "Dammit Regina, I gave you one more chance! One more chance to tell me the truth." Emma picks up the envelopes and take out what's in it, she places them on the bed picture by picture while tears keep wetting her cheeks. Regina Mills was shocked, eyes filling up with tears rapidly as she covered her mouth. Emma takes out the letter and gives it to her, she's choking up trying to hold back the tears she says, "I want you to read it..."

Regina quickly says, "Emma I don't know what..." Emma interrupts with an angry tone repeats, "Read. It. and out loud." The brunette starts to read while Emma is pacing in the room with her hands in her front pockets, looking down at the floor trying to contain her tears again. Regina can't believe what she's reading, she thinks, 'he really had everything planned out from the start, everything seems surreal, this can't be happening again', while she reads her last sentence, eyes going wide, hands shaking more than ever as she looks at the blonde with fear and hurt.

Regina rushes towards the blonde, "No Emma..no.." she holds her by the hips while Emma tries to distance herself carefully pushing her by the hips and trying to not look at the woman's eyes as she continues, "No Emma, I would never do this to you, you know that! Listen to me!" She grabs her by the cheeks with both hands, "This baby is yours. He has nothing to do with it. I have proof. I can...", Emma shoves her hands away, "You've been with him, there's proof Regina, you think I'm an idiot! There's pictures! You even made Roland lie! Who the fuck are you Regina?" as the blonde was waiting for an answer with her arms wide open questioning, Regina shakes her head. "No...yes I have lied to you Emma but I had to..." Emma cries, trying to find her breath to speak, she looks at Regina with so much pain in her eyes. "I can't believe you anymore Regina, for all I know that baby..." she stays quiet trying to breath out the words, "is probably Robins."

Regina grabs her by the jacket feeling desperate, in no plans to let go while crying inconsolably, "Emma no you can't do this, he is lying he made me...he was going to..." Emma slowly tries to make Regina let her go, "Regina I am sorry, but...you need to leave. I already got your old apartment back, Roland can stay here is he wants but you need to leave." Regina continues not giving up on letting go, holding her tight while she cries, "Emma you can't do this, I couldn't say anything he threatened me..." Emma looks more convinced but then she glances at the happy faces in the pictures and turns her face back at the brunette, "I don't know who is sicker if you or him."

Regina tries to explain, "Emma this is not true, the letter is all lies, you need to believe me. The pictures I..." Emma interrupts "Just get out of my life Regina..." she breathes in and demands, "Give me the ring..." Regina's walks backwards touching her ring while she says in a pleading tone, "Emma don't do this, please..." the blonde looks more cold, more decided, "Give me the ring Regina...", the brunette obeys after Emma continues to speak, "And the necklace...", Regina chokes up again, "Emma please, not the necklace, just let me keep it.", Emma walks towards the woman and repeats, "Give me the necklace, I don't want to have to break it off from your neck. We are done, I am done with you..." Regina breaks down and gives her the necklace hesitating and shaking while Emma just grabs it out of her hand.

Emma is concerned she knows this is not healthy for the baby but she can't contain feeling hurt and betrayed, she slowly grabs the woman by the hand and leads her to the bed, "Please, try to calm down, do it for the baby." Regina tries to breathe while Emma just stares at her. She can't take seeing Regina cry, it is tearing her apart but she also can't shake the thought of her using her and cheating on her and all this being just an act to get what they both wanted. Emma presses her forehead with Regina's while hands were on the brunettes' cheeks, she says in a whisper, "I would have given my life for you...for all of you..." The blonde gives her strong kiss in the forehead, walks away and shuts the door. Regina lays in bed crying with no idea how to fix what just happened.

Emma goes to Henry's room while Roland plays video games, she calls Henry to speak away from the kid and says, "I am going out for a little while, go check on Regina for me..." Henry was about to ask what had happened when the blonde interrupts with authorization and anger and of course hurt in her eyes, "Don't ask questions and do as I say."

The boy nods and goes to the room while Emma fixes her coat and brushes the tears that were coming down while closing the apartment door on her way out. Henry comes in and shuts the door so Roland won't see his stepmother crying, the teen boy lays next to the brunette facing her back while she weeps in sadness. He holds her tight with his right arm, trying to make her feel secure as he says, "Don't worry mom, she will get over it, you both can fix this. You always do."

Regina turns to face Henry with tears in her eyes, "Oh Henry, I don't think we can fix it this time." Henry gives her a tight hug and soothe her with sweetness and sadness in his voice, "It's ok mom. No matter what my other mom said, I am not leaving you alone ok" he continues to hold her tight while Roland opens the door and spots the woman crying next to his stepbrother, "Momma, are you ok?" Henry quickly answers not wanting to worry the boy more, "She is just sick, the baby is giving her tummy aches, you want to help your mom feel better?" he nods, "Yes, I can help her feel better, even when daddy made her sick." The boy lays on the opposite side of Henry, leaving the woman in the middle all snuggle up, she looked at Henry with disappointed eyes. They both know what was making her sick in that moment but they both kept quiet and hugged Regina, cuddling her, "I love you two, so much. I am so lucky to have you both in my life."

 _At the Rabbit Hole_

Emma walked in, she has had a couple of beers and straight Tequila in her Van with the click of the last empty bottle she threw in the back of her seat, she decided to park in front of the well-known 'Rabbit Hole Bar'. She opened the door and the first person she spots is Ruby dancing high and drunk, Emma picks up a shot from someone at the bar and drinks it straight, the annoyed old man says "Hey that's mine!" She places the shot glass back and ignores the old man completely as she walks towards the young, tall brunette who was making the whole room drool by her presence. Ruby was in her short black dress where you can spot her nice well put together ass being hugged by a thong.

Emma bites her lips, she's tipsy, she wants to forget again. Walking closer to Ruby thinking 'Regina doesn't care for her why should I right?' she grabs the brunettes ass and says, "You're looking pretty nice", Ruby almost smacked the blonde's face but was too drunk to aim as she says, "I did not..give.." she realizes is Emma when she takes a good four second look, "Oh Hey Emma...what brings you here?" The blonde offers a smile and grabs the woman by the hips, "Well, I am single and an Idiot for leaving you. What are you doing here?" Ruby picks up the almost empty bottle on a table next to her and drinks straight from it, she starts acting like a five-year-old baby crying like someone stole her favorite candy says "Dorothy left me, you left me, no one want's me." The blonde giggles "Oh come on. We just made a bad decision, we just...we just pick the wrong one. We can always pick up where we started because I want you. You're soo...hot." Ruby giggled and bites her lower lip, "Really?" The blonde nods and she whispers into the brunette's ear, "Take me to your place."

 _Ruby's Apartment_

Emma was fingering the woman while kissing her neck, she was getting more aggressive, faster, holding the woman tight as if it she was going to run away from her. Ruby was coming down from her high and alcohol intake and she noticed the blonde was being forcefully so she whispered, "Emma slow down...", the blonde doesn't hear as she continues and tries to kiss Ruby on the lips, the young brunette pushes her while she shouts to make her come to sense, "Emma you're hurting me."

Emma realizes as she comes back to earth, "I..I am so sorry...I just..." With a hint of worry Ruby asks, "Emma, are you ok?" The blonde breaks down, "I didn't want to do this. I can't love her...I can't...she used me...", the young brunette quickly hugs the blonde, "Honey, what is wrong? What happened? Talk to me..."

 _A few hours later..._

After midnight Emma was sitting in the little dining room table where Ruby served her a cup of coffee while she told her what had happened. Both wearing a long t shirt and yoga pants after a long shower which both decided to take separately. Ruby grabs her hands while looking into her green eyes and gently says, "Emma, I don't know but...there's something off here. I saw the way Regina looked at me and you can't fake jealousy just like you can't fake love..." Emma growls angry pressing her lips together and looking away, almost biting at the words, "She was just doing her job so both can get what they wanted." Ruby continues with a little bit of persistence in her voice, "Emma we picked her up that day, you saw what he had done to her again and again. I don't think she would be that crazy to do this to herself for him..it's just…this is to insane to be true.", With a little roughness in her voice trying not to show any emotion looking at her Emma says, "maybe she is as crazy as he is."

Ruby stands up, she walks a little trying to digest all the information that her friend just vomited, "Emma, this doesn't make any sense, I am sorry. But you should give this more thought, I mean she got worried when you got shot, you're still her friend and she cares that doesn't prove anything, but there's a baby..." the blonde shakes her head from side to side and bangs the table with annoyance, making Ruby jump a little with the sound of it, "I don't even know if she's mine!" Emma grabs her coat and her clothes, "I'll give you the clothes back tomorrow...", Ruby tries to hold her back by saying, "Em, you don't have to go." The blonde doesn't turn to look as she walks out and shut the door in the woman's face.

 _The next day..._

Emma is walking Regina out of the apartment giving all her suitcases to a man she paid for him to help her settle in the old apartment again, Henry and Roland was confused and upset. Regina says goodbye to Henry, "I will come up every day to check up on you...", The woman smiles while Emma interrupts, "Henry we haven't talked and I don't think I am ok you visiting Miss. Mills" Henry turns with annoyance and anger, "Oh please mom, you always do this, every time we are close to having a family you push it away. Just like you did with Killian and now Regina..." He walks towards his room while Emma shouts at the boy, "Hey, you don't know what is going on so I suggest you stay quiet and stay in your room!" Henry turns to face both woman while holding the door, "Of course now I'm grounded for telling you the truth. We all have a time out when we do..." he shuts the door while Emma just breathes in and faces the little boy and Regina, she kneels down as she says, "Roland, you know you're welcome here whenever you like, if there's an emergency you can call me ok, I will always be here for you." Both hugged while the boy tears up still not understanding why all of this is happening and so fast. Emma stands up and faces the brunette with a stern face, "I want a DNA sample of the baby with Roland's. If it comes negative I'll be responsible for just that but if it's his, Regina I want nothing to do with you or see you ever again." The brunette looks at the woman with disappointment, sadness, she chokes up trying to complete her sentence, "Don't worry Miss. Swan, I think it's for the best for you to stay away from me." Emma frowns as she shuts the door while they both walk upstairs.

Emma sits on her couch trying to figure out how her life was just shattered in seconds, how can the woman she loved and thought she was her friend for years come up to be just a fake. Her life she was coming together with her beautiful family was now just...a fairytale with no happy ending.

 _Later at the Police Department..._

Emma hasn't slept, you can see it all in her eyes and the huge travel mug she brought from home full of black coffee her eyes become watery as memories come by when she hears a knock on the open office door, Killian notices her weird behavior, "Emma, are you ok? You look exhausted."

Emma looks up with a restless yet surprised face, her voice was scratchy and her last words could passed unheard saying "Killian..I..yeah..rough night." He frowned, a little concerned with the way the blonde reacted as he approaches and sat in front of her desk, "the Baby already keeping you awake?" The woman offered a fake smile, she didn't want to have this conversation now, not after breaking down on Ruby. She already feels like a total fool for believing she had what she always wanted. Emma swallows after answering with no energy in her voice, "yeah..yeah."

Killian stares at the woman for a few seconds, "Well my father is free this afternoon. I was thinking after your shift is over we can pass by and look at a house he insists is perfect." Emma shows a short smile trying to look excited but can't compare the excitement she had yesterday "That would be nice." Killian continues to stare at her with his legs crossed, his jaw falling a little, "Are you sure you're ok Em?" She doesn't answer, she is distracted again, he tries again, "Swan?" She shifts her head up to face him, "Yes...oh, yeah sure...I'm just tired." She moves her hands slightly trying to organize her desk, "Ok. I'll let you do your Job, see ya' later." She nods with a sweet smile looking up when he stands and walks away.

They both finished their shifts, Killian ending it a little early so he could join Emma, as they clocked out the man's father text him the address. They drove to the house in Killian's car she noticed it was the same address of the park she took Regina once. As she grows confused looking out the car window and turns away facing her friend and ask, "Did your dad tell you where exactly the house is?" Killian parks his car after looking at the blonde he says, "the house is placed in the park but it's on private land for sell. A family just moved out of it and my father says is in excellent condition." Emma stays silent while they both continue to walk towards the park.

Emma's curiosity continues to grow, loosing herself in her thoughts and questions, 'can't it be more perfect where Regina and herself shared great moments together? and in their favorite place? Why is this so perfect? Why does everything fit perfectly now?' As all the questions run through her brain she is interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice, "You must be Emma." He extends his hand as the blonde jumps out of distraction and shakes the man hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. ahh..." the older man offers a grateful smile, "Jones. Mr. Jones, Killian was telling me you're looking for something not to big or small, for a family of 4 and one in the way?" Emma didn't look excited but made a sheepish smile with nod to go with it, he continued, "Follow me, I think this is exactly what you're looking for, it's a great price too."

It was in front of the lake, the lake where Regina and Emma shared one of their first kisses, where the fog covered the tall and green trees and the grass was as green as it could be. It had a wooden bridge to cross the park, oh Roland would love it, he loves feeding the ducks and even if is almost sharing your backyard with a public park you can tell it wouldn't be a bother, very few people visit it so if anything is an advantage for the boys.

Mr. Jones started showing the living room, not to big but cozy for a nice family. Five rooms and two bathrooms, the kitchen was well built, hardwood floors and French windows, the fresh air was amazing. As he continued to give the tour and talking to his son giving his own opinion about the place, Emma was imagining Regina in the kitchen and the boys running around while a little girl with green eyes and dark brown locks ate in the baby chair with all her face full of baby food as Regina cleans her up and kisses her cheek. Emma wakes up from her daydream when she hears Killian saying, "So Emma what do you think?"

She comes back to reality and thinks, 'how and why is she even considering this? I mean after all in reality, Regina and her aren't together, her daughter may not be her daughter', she thinks through everything again as she here Killian asking again, "Emma?" The blonde stares at him for a few seconds and looks away and around while remaining in place, she looks at both men and smiled while the wait for an answer.

 _Regina's Apartment_

A knock on the door makes Regina stand up the couch with a little hesitation since the baby is getting bigger by the second, she shouts on her way "I am coming..." the brunette opens the door and her eyes narrow as she sees Robin standing in front of her with a smirk you want to punch off his face. She quickly says as she tries to shut the door, "Go away..." He holds the door with force and comes in anyway, while the brunette walks back, lips shaking, heart racing and a little shaken by his presence as she asks, "What are you doing here?" Robin laughs and he answers, "Visiting my lady of course, I told you I will get back everything I wanted."

Regina swallows deeply as he pulls his arm from behind his back with a dozen red roses, he smirks after saying, "Flowers for a flower?" Regina doesn't move, she continues to walk back shaking while he walks forward towards her, "I want to make it work, give me another chance. I promise I'll try not to harm you." Regina looks at the roses and back at his faces again, she licks her lips out of nervousness as she says calmly so it won't trigger the man, "I...Robin, there's no going back. What you did to me is...is unforgivable and to be honest... " she breathes in and tries to sound fearless, "you discussed me. You and I know...I've always loved Emma." The man's hands start to shake holding the flowers as his anger grows in seconds. The brunette tries to show some empathy to calm him down, "Robin, I am sorry. I Just can't...", the man throws the roses forcefully on the floor and walks towards her, face turning red and in between teeth he says "Regina I tried. I wanted to... but if you want it the hard way FINE, let's do it the hard way!"


	23. Chapter 23

Here is chapter 23! remember..never loose hope and I promise it will be ok ;)

* * *

Chapter 23: I won't ever leave you again

Days passed, Henry and Regina were sitting at the kitchen table sipping some hot cocoa, of course he didn't obey his mother's orders, as soon as Emma told him the truth, the WHOLE truth, Henry had to talk to Regina. He had to hear it from her 'why she would do such a thing?' something which he is finding hard to believe. Henry went to talk to Regina, she fixed him up a cup of warm cocoa, he stared at the woman for a few seconds, stroking his thumb at the tip of the mug while he decided to look up and finally ask, "Is it true, are you back with Robin?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, she holds herself together by keeping the sweater closed as she answers gently, "It's...complicated, but no. I am not or never will be with Robin again." Henry doesn't let her finished her sentence and says, "But mom said..."

Regina grabs his hand for assurance, "She's confused...and I can understand that. I love your mother very much, I think...I always have. I have hope she will realize the truth." Henry frowns in question, "The truth?" she presses her lips and pulls the locks of hair that were running down her face as she stands up looking at the floor. She turns back at the boy, "I can't tell you more Henry, I am sorry. Just give it time. I know Emma will soon find out...", the woman bites her last words when turning back at him, "I really hope she does."

Henry stands up and approaches the woman, he gently places his hand in her shoulder, "Whatever it is, you should tell her. I can't understand why you would go back to him, exposing yourself to an abuser, but I believe you and mom will come to your senses soon...for the well-being of my..." He was about to say sister but realizes it on time as he continued with a questionable look and a playful smirk to light up the conversation and says, "brother or sister."

Regina smiles sweetly as she gives him a side hug, "I was hoping you give up the secret." Henry offers a warm smile as he continues towards the door next to his stepmom "Not a chance, remember we have to make it special." Regina soothes her belly while her eyes get a little teary, "I think your mom doesn't care for that anymore Henry." The boy opens the door, "I still do and so does Roland. We will still make it special for you." Regina smiles as he says his goodbyes and locks the door behind him. She looks at the mirror on the wall next to the door and pulls a side her loose blouse where you can see a clearly black-and-blue bruise. Her face looking pale, sadness reflected in her dark eyes while she observes her fall back in life, at least that's what she feels and sees.

Yes, he is hitting her again, and in a smart way. He doesn't touch her from the waist down, even a monster has their weakness, his was children. Robin's intentions were never to harm her child, at least not when he is sober and there's less drugs in his system. Robin continues to blame Regina the loss of their child in every beating and her thighs were full of the same marks.

The last couple days she has been living there, he would come in and out of the apartment, obligating the woman to make him dinner, do his laundry, and if he was drunk and high, well, cover his physical needs. That's when Regina got nervous, when he shows up wasted; yesterday he made her get into the shower placing a gun to her head while he "cleaned her up" She never felt so dirty while water was covering her whole body. A door knock interrupted her horrifying thoughts when she was sitting in the living room thinking about yesterday's events, she rushes and opens the door, who it was made her eyes narrow and voice full with annoyance, "What are you doing here?!"

The woman smiles with a wide with red lipstick on her lips, while holding a cigarette with one of those long thin black filters, and a nice black elegant jumpsuit hugging her thin body. "Hello Darling. My my...your figure looks like it has gone for a vacation, I hope." Cruella comes in uninvited and Regina shuts the door forcefully murmuring with sarcasm asking, "Would you like to come in"

Regina crosses her arms and pinches her lips, a hint of annoyance was caught, "If you're looking for Robin he's not here." Cruella giggled a little and approached the woman, close enough to get in her face, she shows her left hand with a sparkly rock in the ring finger, "I think I know where my Fiancé would be, don't you think?"

The brunettes' lips twitched, not out of jealousy but anger, "Well then can you tell him to stop harassing me? Because if he is so in love with you as you imply, why the hell was he asking me for a second chance? and you do know I was the one who completed the divorce because he had no interest what so ever in getting one?" The blonde looks a little insecure, backing up a little and looking anywhere but Regina's face. She immediately said, "It's just because of the money dear, after that we will be gone and you will be a single pathetic mother, without support because as for Emma Swan you're...well insignificant, like dead."

Regina looks away hiding the pain that has caused her by the comment, Cruella continues, "I just came to confirm to Robin that everything was in order, now if you'll excuse me..." she walked past the brunette then freezes when she comments, "I don't want him you know. No woman in her right mind would want a person like that and if you must know he just wanted to get to you so he can give me and his son a better life and of course more money." The blonde woman stays silent just looking at the floor, trying to find something to say to defend herself, but no words come out, Regina continues "If you don't trust my words, ask him yourself...and please, be a good fiancé and wash his trouser. I am done doing your work." Cruella opens the door and turns facing Regina giving her a side smile, "He is going to beat you down for your lying to me like that."

Regina smirks as she folds her hands again commenting, "You think I am lying? Tell me something Cruella, why would I lie in the first place? Give me a good reason why I would make up all this nonsense?!"

 _That night..._

Robin comes forcing the door open. Roland comes out as well as Regina from their rooms, the man was high, very high, you can tell by his eyes there's more than just weed in his system. Robin tries to act calm when he sees his son and says, "Hey little man, please go back in your room..." he stares at Regina while saying, "I need to have a special talk with your stepmom and please turn the tv on. I'll be there to tuck you in." The boy seems confused and a little worried, he has never seen his father high, yes he did abuse Regina while he was in his room but never has he seen his father in that condition to make him worry. He obeys while eyeing his stepmom, she offers a small smile so she won't show her fear and make the boy worry.

After Roland goes back to his room and his door is shut, Robin continues to stare at Regina with narrow reddish eyes and a face full of anger, he grabs her by the arm while Regina pleaded, "Robin...calm down. Roland is close...please..." He pins her against the wall, surprisingly being careful with the baby bump but points a gun at her forehead as he says, "I want to know, what the hell you were thinking saying all those things to Cruella!?" She looks down, open and closes her mouth, she says in almost a whisper, "She needed to know who she is doing her dirty work for..." He distances himself a little and slapping in her face, cutting her cheek with the wedding ring he still had in his finger.

A squeak at the door set Robin into a little panic, Roland looks up and sees his mother's fresh cut, he narrows his eyes on his father while rushing between them he says, "Get away from her Daddy!" The man get nervous, hiding his gun a little bit more and showing a smile with a twitch of nerve in his lips, "Son, we were just...".

Roland interrupts, his voice full of anger and disappointment, "I don't like how you play with her dad. Please go, I want to stay with mom. Alone..." Robin looked down, embarrassed to be caught by his son. He tries to explain but Roland wasn't having it, "No dad, you need to leave now. I don't want you hurting my mom again." Robin got a little annoyed, "Roland she is not..." he interrupts, "She's my mother too. My teacher said it was ok to have two moms in any form, so I don't care what you say." Robin breathes in, he finds it pointless to continue the discussion and walks out of the room and the apartment, slamming doors while Roland and Regina hug each other tight. Regina's voice is sweet while feeling disappointed by his father's actions, "Roland I'm sorry."

The boy looks up and says with teary eyes, "I don't want him here anymore, can we go back to Emma. Please?!" Regina remains silent, not knowing what to answer, she continues to hold the boy tight.

 _4:45 AM the next day_

Emma Swan receives a call, growing anxious she gets up from her bed and starts searching for her leggings and jacket while she speaks, "Yes. What happened...?...What! Ok, ok I'll be on my way." She puts her phone in the pocket and rushes out of her room, Henry wakes up by the noise his mom was making as she tries to rush her way out. Rubbing his eyes and still half asleep he asked "What's going on?" as she doesn't explain much and on her way, out she assures by saying, "Regina is in the hospital but they're ok, I'll explain later I promise...!" and closes the door behind her.

 _Hospital_

Emma comes in asking, "I was told Regina Mills was brought here." The nurse was about to answer when Dr. Blue walked in and said, "Ms. Swan, yes she is here and she's fine, the baby is fine. She lost some blood which it puts the pregnancy at high risk. Ms. Swan she needs to rest, I'm sensing a lot of stress from her and that is not good for the baby." Emma looks worried, frowning while she places her hands in her pockets, in a low tone voice, showing sadness in her eyes, "I will speak with her." Dr. Blue smiles sweetly as she says, "Please do...it is very important. She's in room 932." Emma smiles sweetly and words 'thanks' while Blue walks away.

Emma hesitates to open the door, holding the doorknob tight for a few seconds and decided to enter the room slowly, she looks at the woman sitting up with a scratch in her cheek, her face starts turning with anger, she shuts the door and walks towards her bed.

Regina had a questionable look, "Emma, what are you doing here?" Roland was sitting next to the brunette and quickly smile happy to see the blonde again. Emma answered in a cold tone, with no emotion to catch, "My number was in the emergency contact in your file."

She walks towards Roland and gave him a quick kiss in the forehead "Hey kid." Roland goes for a hug and Emma hugs back he says, "I called 911. When can we go back to live with you?" Emma smiled sweetly she responds by grabbing a dollar bill out of her pocket avoiding the question, "Kid why don't you grab a chocolate bar out of the machine and wait outside, so I can talk to Regina for a few seconds, please." The boy smiles and simply says "ok" he grabs the dollar bill and while he walks away Emma makes him pause in the door by saying, "I'm proud of you kid, you did good for your mom, you handled it like a big boy" Regina adds by saying, "He sure did, it would have been a different story if it wasn't for him." Both woman offered Roland a smile and he walks out while saying, "Let me know when I can come in." Emma quickly tells him to stay close to the nurses outside when he walks out.

When Roland shuts the door, Emma turns to Regina and sits in the bed next to her, the brunette was avoiding eye contact looking at her sheets while Emma raises her face and looks at the scratch with anger, she quickly asks, "He did this to you, didn't he?" Regina smirks annoyed, she didn't want to vent on the situation at the time and of course there is still that other reason of fearing for Emma's life and how much it hurt knowing she believe every word he wrote in that goddamn letter.

She brushed her hand off and says, "I scratched myself." Emma got angry and gets closer to the woman and grabs her by the shoulders. They share a breath when she says, "Don't give me that crap! Why do you let him do this to you? Is this some weird Fifty Shades of Grey shit or something? Why would you let him treat you like this?" Regina tries to avoid looking at the blonde, biting her lips, eyes filling with tears and pushing Emma slowly back away while looking elsewhere.

Emma grows frustrated that Regina wouldn't give her a response and gets closer, nose to nose, she talks in a higher pitch looking desperate, "No! Regina, you need to tell me. Why do you love him? Why did you have to do this to me? Didn't you feel anything? Was this really all a lie to you?"

Regina tries to stay calm, she doesn't need this right now, in a serene tone she says, "Emma, please that's enough, I can't deal with this right now...I...", the brunette continues to push her away without any force.

Emma realizes she is getting her upset and tries to calm herself and let's Regina go. Her voice tones down, she distances herself but remains in the bed, looking at her hands she was fidgeting with anxiousness but continued to speak, "The day I found out. I ran to sleep with Ruby, I wanted to forget you, I didn't want to care anymore about anything...and I ended feeling more empty." Regina continues to observe Emma, her tears resting on the sheets while she continues to listen.

Emma looks towards the woman as she continues to speak, while pointing and tapping her chest she says "You're still in here and I can't take you out no matter what I do! I thought I finally was going to have a family, that someone finally wanted more with me then just a two or maybe three-year relationship, I was so happy...to..." Emma chokes up she hardly can say the words but manages to, "To be a mom again. To have a bigger family...to be happy." Regina continues to cry, staring at the woman, she reaches for her hand when Emma moves it away and says, "I should go, this is not good for you or the baby and. well. you're ok, I guess I am done here. I'm sure Robin will do good taking care of you." Emma walks out without letting Regina say another word. Regina hugs her belly tight while speaking to herself, sobbing she whispers "It's yours Emma. It's all yours."

Emma walked out and gave Roland instructions to let her know if anything is needed, "I don't like my dad visiting anymore. I want to come back and live with you...", Emma kneels down with a concerned and questionable face, "Why kid? you love your dad." He looks down and up to Emma again, "I don't like how he treats mom." Emma hugs Roland tight as she says, "I'm sorry kid, we will see what happens. But for now, just continue to do what you're doing, I know it's not your job and you're just a kid but please take care of her for us ok?" the boy nods, they say their goodbyes.

Emma walks towards the parking lot not noticing she is being watched by Robin from afar, he was drinking his beer while he stared at the woman with hatred. As he squeezed the steering wheel tight he hits the gas and give the woman a real scare by driving close to the point she thought the person was going to run her over with the car, Emma screams towards the car, "HEY!" and mouths, "mother. fucker!"

 _That morning_

Emma just took a shower and got into her uniform with no sleep she went straight to work since her shift was early that day. She sat in her office staring at her desk and losing herself in thought. Emma looks down to the drawer where she places the envelope with the pictures inside, she decided to open the drawer and take another good look at the pictures, realizing she let her emotions get the best of her judgement and not analyzing them correctly. She places them one by one in her desk trying to stay calm and not let her emotions built up again, Emma observes each one, rubbing her chin and taking a good look at each one this time.

Emma frowns at one in particular; she sees something inside his jacket, when she grabs it and takes a good look at it she confirms it was a gun. She later than observed one by one and realizes in some he is pointing towards her belly while he kisses or they both share a smile; she stands up trying to understand what all she is seeing when she hears footsteps approaching the door. Emma looks up and sees Killian standing in front of her, he was about to say hello when he notices the pictures and doesn't say a word but stared at them for a few seconds.

Coming out of the shock, Killian asked, "Where did you get those pictures?" Emma looked a little ashamed and looks down, "Well, I thought I was played. I...I received a letter from Robin and it all fit really well, and I don't know. I'm confused, Robin said all the abuse and him disappearing was because of an insurance that the company would give them if he staged a death which I didn't report because for some fucking reason I didn't want to hurt Regina by placing her in jail while pregnant..."

Killian interrupts her still looking at the pictures stunted, he extends his hand signaling her to stop as he says, "Emma, this was all a lie." Emma looks confused, staring at the man with one of the pictures still in her hand.

Emma ask with a slight confusion in her voice but intrigue of his assurance in his tone, "What do you mean is a lie?" The man rubs his hair anxious while trying to come up with the words to explain. Killian places his hands in her desk and with an apologetic look he says, "Emma, Regina came to me weeks ago and..."

Killian tells Emma the whole story, from when she first came to him desperate and why he stayed quiet up until now. She didn't move but he realized her hands started to shake, eyes were turning dark when she threw the picture in the desk, right hand forming to a fist and hits the man right in the nose, making him fall back to the chair behind him. Blood started to come down from his nose, he immediately shouts, "What tha'?!, Emma I'm sorry, she told me not to tell you. I wanted to protect you both, I'm sorry!" she grabbed her jacket while he was pleading for forgiveness. She grabbed her key and hurrying out she screams, "You idiot I threw her out of the house, I thought she was lying to me, why the fuck didn't you tell me!?"

Killian repeats, "Emma I told you he already tried to...", She grabs him by the shirt and says, "If something happens to Regina or my daughter, he _**will**_ be killing me...now keep an eye on your phone, stay here in case I need back up. You don't know anything, got it!?"

Killian stands up trying to hold the blood back, "Emma what are you going to do?! You can't go alone!" he tries to follow her out but she stops him in the door by saying, "If you come I'll make you an accomplice and I am doing what I should have done in the first place and no you're not stopping me this time, no one is." She rushes out while Killian shouts, "Be careful!"

 _Regina's Apartment_

Emma bangs on the door, Regina opens immediately finding the woman drowning in tears, she couldn't even finish saying Emma when the blonde throws herself towards the woman and gives her a big strong and much needed kiss. Emma grabbed her by the cheeks and with tears, choking up every single word, her face flushed she says, "I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you. I'm an idiot, I won't ever leave you like this again. We need to get you out of here, where's Roland?"

Regina tries to speak but Emma looks desperate, anxious, and shaken by the whole thing, the brunette holds her tight, "It's ok, I forgive you. Roland is in school; I'll grab some things quick and go before he..." Both women were interrupted when they hear a masculine voice saying, "Before what?"

Emma turns as she shifts and grabs Regina, placing her behind her, holding the woman close to her back with one hand and pulls the gun with the other, she shoots her gun; one, two, then three shots.

Robin falls to the floor, his chest is filled with holes, Emma's hand is shaking, holding the gun with a questionable look, eyes still dark. She asks herself in a whisper, "What the Fuck?! Why aren't you bleeding?"


	24. Chapter 24

**FINALLY!, The wait is over, I want to thank all of you for your patience, from having two weeks of vacation In California and starting college with graduation just around the corner it has been one hectic moment in my life. Bu we are here, Zayda between college and life has helped enormously through this journey and I will always be grateful for what she has done, nothing would have been possible with out her. Reviews are appreciated, soon we will update with our last chapter 25!, and this fic/story will be officially COMPLETED! thank you thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: "Wake up Miss Swan"**

He leaned against the door as he slowly slides towards the floor in a sitting position. Robin had three bullet holes in his chest which should cause him to more than just bleed but it didn't. As he sits in the floor for a few seconds both women were staring at the man with a confused face, Emma holding Regina's hand and she doesn't let her move from behind her. Robins face reflects pain, but still manages to make a smirk and stands up pointing a gun towards the pair, Emma presses Regina close to her back while the brunette herself was fearing for the blonde whispering, "Emma he is standing up, why is he not bleeding?" she holds the blonde tight, feeling torn, wanting to get her out of the way but at the same time she wants to protect their child so she cries laying her head in Emma's back while saying, "Emma I can let him shoot you, this is my fault." Emma responds in holding her stiff so she wouldn't think twice in pushing her away.

Robin laughs a little and says, "And I though you being a cop would make you little smarter, did you think I would be crazy enough to come in here knowing you were armed without protection?" he opens his button-down shirt and shows his bullet proof jacket, "But I see you didn't think you needed one, am I right Miss. Swan? I should just shoot you and get it over with it, right?"

Emma swallows deeply and says in a calm tone, trying not to agitate him more, "Just don't hurt Regina. I know you still care for her. Please, I took her away from you, this is between you and me, just please leave her out of this. Emma tries to calm the man and convince him of not hurting the brunette in any way. She places her hands in surrender, with her gun still in the palm of one hand.

Robin stares at the blonde for a few seconds while Regina whispers in her ear, "Emma what are you doing? don't do this please. You can't do this..." Emma whispers back, "Trust me. It's going to be ok, you need to stay calm."

Robin quickly interrupts and shouts, "Stop talking!" While his hands shake in front of the pair, a female voice comes from the back of Robin's head and points another gun towards them as well, "Well...well...I see we got two for the price of one, oh wait. three for the price of one." Robin stays quiet, continuing to narrow his eyes on both woman while Cruella smirks and walks gracefully towards the woman, as she gets a little closer Emma points the gun towards the woman and holds Regina behind her. The brunette reacts by putting her arms around Emma's chest, trying to protect her in any way possible. Cruella continues to speak, "Robin maybe weak but I am sure not" She points down towards Regina's belly, Emma was still in front of her but knowing she's not completely protected made her nervous and scared, she places one hand on her back feeling Regina's belly while the other points at the tall women saying, "Not if I shot you first".

Robin shouts a big, "HEY! no one is shooting anyone. Cruella, take Regina to the room." Emma narrows her eyes towards the man, "I am not leaving this woman alone with Regina. How do I know she's not going to do anything" Emma turns back towards Cruella and doesn't move.

Robin quickly says, "You both do as I say, if you don't want Regina to lose another child." Emma and Regina looked at each other and Regina moved towards Cruella. Emma getting a little nervous she looks at Cruella with dark eyes, "You do anything and I promise you're going to wish I would have killed you" the woman smirks and tells Regina to move towards the bedroom while Robin says, "Cruella. Be nice, no funny business love/" The tall woman smiles at the man, "Don't worry darling I'll behave."

When Cruella shuts the door to the room, Regina giving Emma a last stare, sharing the same look of fear as the door slams shut Robin is left with Emma, alone. He orders the woman to lower her gun, as he approaches her. Robin grabs the gun and takes out all of the bullets and throws it on the floor, "Now. You think you have balls?" he hits her with the gun handle across the face making her scream as she falls in the floor, she hears Regina's screams through the door hitting it with fist, "Emma..Emma!"

Robin picks her up and carries her into the bathroom, "Let's see how big of a man you are..." He lays her against the wall; Emma is dizzy, she can hardly stand let alone defend herself, as she feels the button of her skinny jeans come loose by his hands she looks away in defeat, staring at the tile wall next to her while he forces himself into her.

 **In the room**

Regina continues to hit the door, screaming the blondes name. Cruella points the gun towards the brunette, "Stop making a racket and go sit in the bed before you pop that death worm out...", Regina turns towards the woman, lips twitching, dry tears resting in her cheeks, with a stern face she asks, "Why are you doing this? How can you love someone who continues to beat woman up in front of you? Can't you see he only cares about himself?".

Cruella moves her fingers nervously while holding the gun, looking a side and back at Regina again, eyes going dark, "You better shut it, before I put a bullet in your head. He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me." Cruella breathes in, her body language looking insecure by her own words.

Regina continues to stare at the woman, while walking towards the bed she says, "I hope you're right, because that's exactly what I thought when I married him." She hugs the pillow tight, starting to feel some pain and tries to stay calm as she rubs her belly, "It's going to be ok, your mommies are going to be ok."

 **3 hours later**

Robin comes in carrying Emma as Regina quickly stands up, looking desperate and worried screaming Emma's name. Cruella points her gun at the brunette so she won't move any close while Robin opens the closet. He throws some clothes on the floor and ties her to a tube, her face was full of bruises, pants were still open, and the zipped was down.

Regina starts shaking, forgetting for a few seconds her pregnancy she pulls Robin by the shirt and questions, "You touched her, why? You disgusting PIG!" Robin grabs her by the arms trying to not to rough her up, "You need to calm down if you don't want me to tie you up too." He stares at her as she does the same, while he sits he in the bed and says, "Now listen, you untie her from that closet and I swear I'll put a bullet in her head, deal?" she looks at the man with so much anger she simply nods in agreement. He takes out Regina's phone from his pocket and continues, "Now, be a good girl and tell your mother to pick up Roland from school so we can leave you two in here. Cruella and I can figure what chances are we taking if we don't kill you both."

As Robin extends his hand making her grab the phone with annoyance, she makes the call herself. Emma is still hanging unconscious in the closet, Regina makes the call as she looks at the blonde very worried of her state. Trying to hurry the conversation with her mother who of course was asking twenty questions in the moment as to why she didn't mention anything before about picking up Roland before today, Regina apologizes and thanks the woman for doing the favor. After she hangs up, Cruella walks closer to the door next to Robin, he grabs the handle of the door while looking at both woman and says, "I'm going to be right here, if I hear AN. Y. THING out of the ordinary, I will come in and shoot you. Both of you"

Cruella smirks, "Well in this case two in a half." She grabs Robin by the waist and continues to speak while looking at the brunette, "and if he has a hard time I will gladly pull the trigger..." she giggles while Regina stares at the woman, soothing her belly while holding her tears back provoked by fear. The door was shut after the lovebirds walked out.

Regina rushes towards Emma, she tries to lift her head as it hangs towards the front, she kisses and pulls her golden locks to the back so she can be able to see her face full of bruises. Tears rushing down as she whispers, "oh Emma, not you", she looks down and sees blood stains in the blondes' underwear that was showing out of her open jeans. Regina looks up biting her lips in pain and hugging the woman tight, she says "I'm sorry, I can't believe he did this to you. This is my fault; everything is my fault."

Emma wakes up and realizes the woman was holding her. She starts feeling pain in every inch of her body. Starting from her legs and ending on her swollen face, she finds the energy to speak, "Gina...", the blonde coughs and spits blood while Regina realizes and hold the woman's head up.

Touching their foreheads, Regina says, "Emma you woke up. What did he do to you? I... I see blood...and...". Emma interrupts, she swallows deeply and shakes her head, "It doesn't matter what he did, he is just an insecure man who need to feel in charge. I've been raped before and he can't break me more than I already am. Robin is sick and he only wants to feel in control", the blonde demands, "Look at me Regina, look at me in the eyes because I need to you listen to me."

Regina looks at the watery green orbs as Emma continues. "You need to lay in bed, I talked to Dr. Blue she told me your pregnancy is high risk. I do not want to lose our...", she was about to give it away but holds back, "kid. You need to try to stay calm and if those two come in again, and one of them or both approaches me, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears, ok?"

Regina hesitates a few seconds, "You can't tell me to just lay in bed while they hurt you again, Emma this is not..." The blonde interrupts, with a stern tone, "I can't lose our baby... I can't lose you...please Regina, please just do as I say. I promise it will be ok."

Regina breathes out and says, "So I have to lay there and pretend you're not in danger, and let them do whatever they would do to you and just.", her tone turning desperate continues, "Emma I can't do that, I can't...!" As Emma feels defeated on convincing the woman she looks down and shifts as she remembers, she shifts her head up and says, "My phone, is in my boot, I can feel it. I put it there before I got here so if something happened it couldn't be found..." Regina looks down to her boot and finds the phone, she quickly clicks on the name Killian which Emma instructed her to do. When Killian answers Regina quickly says, "We are in danger, Robin is here and Emma is hurt, I'm in..."

Robin comes in as she throws the phone into Emma boot again and hugs the woman tight. He quickly points the gun, "Just with who you were talking to..." Regina starts to shake from being nervous as she responds with a hint of sass to throw him off, "Well with Emma of course, unless you left an imaginary friend in here that I wasn't introduced to."

Robin presses his lips, points to Regina and says, "Move to the bed and stay there..." She hesitates while Emma says, "Regina do what he says and please do what I told you...try to stay calm." Regina continues to stare at Robin for a few seconds then turn towards the blonde and gives her a heavy kiss. The brunette walks back to the bed giving Robin a stare while he then points to the blonde as she offers a smile.

Robin gets annoyed and shouts, "What are you smiling at?", he approaches her and whispers in her ear, "Remembering how good it felt..." Emma looks fearless she quickly said, "Actually I hardly felt a thing. Is that why you carry a gun so you can hold something 'bigger' in your hand?", while lifting her eyebrows, every word full with sarcasm and mocking. She feels a huge pressure in her stomach right after, Robin's fist making her spit more blood out of her mouth. Between teeth Robin says, "Did you felt that?"

Regina steps in without hesitation and pushes as she shouts, "Get the hell away from her!" she pushes Robin away from Emma, holding her tight behind her back. Emma eyes grows wide and nervous and shouts, "Regina get out of the way now!" Regina shakes her head without looking behind as Emma continues, "Regina I'm serious get the fuck out of the way!"

Robin continues to stare, hands shaking as he continues to hold the gun, he breaths in and says, "I guess I'm going to have to tie you too" He grabs her by the arm while Emma shouts, "Easy!" Robin ties the woman in the bed frame by the wrist using a thin rope, he looks at her belly and whispers, "I wonder if you would look this beautiful with our child...", Robin is reaching to touch the belly when Emma starts moving brutally out of fear shouting, "Don't touch her! You have no right to touch her! No matter what you do Robin, that baby is mine, you killed yours, you and your sick mind destroyed the little chance into having Regina in your life, no matter what you do, you will never be enough! You disgust her and me. Cruella will soon realize how pathetic and insecure of a man you are!"

Robin screams, "Shut up..." and walks towards the blonde, she narrows and stares the man down, not showing any hesitation or fear, more anger and desperation, she continues to speak, "You can rape me all you want! You can hit every woman in the city, that won't change the lousy man that you are. Regina choose me over you because she realized she loved me and I love her. No one or nothing can ever change that..." his hand shakes out of control and the gun is still is in his hand. Regina is staring at the movement with fear as she warns Emma with a calm yet fearful tone, "Emma, Emma please be quiet. Emma stop, that's enough", but the blonde continues adding the final drop, "Your son will eventually know the abuser, dead beat of a father he has..."

Robin grows angry, he lifts his gun and pulls the trigger twice shouting, "SHUT UP!" Regina closes her eyes and begins to cry while they remain close, sobbing, her voice full with pain while she says in a whisper, "No no Emma."

The door opens, Cruella doesn't let go of the door handle while she says, "What's going on here...", she looks to the side and sees Robin holding at the gun staring at the blonde. He rushes out, pulling Cruella with him as well while she questions "Robin are you ok? what made you..." The door shuts and Regina continues with her eyes close, not wanting to open and see what she mostly fears, not wanting to see her fiancé and love of her life hanging dead in the closet, when she hears her voice saying, "Gina...I'm ok."

Regina quickly opens her eyes, and looks at the blonde's face and down to her legs as she notices where the bullets entered. One in each thigh, the holes burned through her jeans, blood coming out like a waterfall. Regina's lips started to shake and Emma quickly realizes it, even though she is in extreme pain, she tries to calm the woman down by saying, "Hey…hey, Regina look at me, don't look down, look at me..." Regina looks at the green orbs as Emma Swan continues, "It's going to be ok. They're just my legs, I can handle its ok. I'm going to be ok...", Regina looks back and sees the amount of blood coming out in a low tone almost a whisper says, "It's...that's too much blood, you're losing too much blood..." the brunette starts to turn pail, giving signs that she's about to pass out in any given moment and Emma knows it. She quickly interrupts, "Gina, I'm not going anywhere. Lay your head down please and try to calm down, look at the ceiling and keep talking to me ok."

Regina looks up the roof, swallowing deep as she soothes her bump, she continues to talk to the blonde and questions, "Emma, are we going to get out of this. Alive?" Emma swallows and looks down at the amount of blood she is losing. Tears come rushing down her cheeks as she mouths a 'dammit' in defeat she then answers, "You two will be ok, I promise...", Regina stays quiet, she doesn't say a word for a few seconds and then ask another question, "Emma?" the woman quickly responds with a 'yes' as the brunette tries to find air. She still chokes up but manages to say, "Promise me you won't leave us. Promise me we are going to get through this. All of us."

Emma stays quiet, she is feeling dizzy, tired, numb from the waist down. The blonde avoids the question and she quickly says, "Tell me the name want if it's a boy and the name for the girl and I'll say what it's going to be called when it's born." Regina frowns and gets more upset, with a demanding tone she turns to face the blonde as she says, "No! I know what you're doing and you're not telling me now Miss. Swan, not now. We have a deal and a way we are going to do this. When we get out, you will tell me the way you plan on doing but not now." Regina looks down and up, she is turning pale and falling asleep. Regina was about to voice the blonde name in concern when she hears an argument unfolding out in the living room, moments later two shots were heard. Emma wakes up out of the noise and then Robin screams were penetrated through the door, both woman confused to what is happening, staring at the door from their side of view and then the door opens.

Robin comes in with a full tank of gasoline, while he is standing in the doorway Regina can see Cruella laying in the floor in pool of blood. She looks at Robin, eyes looking dark, tears coming down his face, he doesn't say a word, he shuts the door while Regina questions him with a soothing voice so it won't tick him off any more than what he already is, "What happened, what did you just did Robin...".

Robin starts to pour gasoline around the bed where Regina lays, Emma panics and starts moving furiously. Cursing and trying to break free from the ropes but it's hopeless she screams, "Regina! Shit... Robin come to me...come throw gasoline at me you piece of shit!"

As Emma continues to try and break free, the man pours gasoline in front of Emma as well and those the same until he reaches the doorway, he says, "I'm sorry..." Gently the lighter falls in the litter of gas and a fire erupted all around the woman. He shuts the door behind him leaving the two women in the fire. Regina was trying to break free before the fire got to her, Emma with all the pain that was already in her body was cracking bones to break free from the rope, when she hears the window break, she looks to the side and sees Killian coming right on time with a fire extinguisher, he shouts, "Emma!" as he approaches her to loosen the ropes she bites back, "NO! Go for Regina, she's in the bed, hurry up!"

Killian quickly tries to extinguish the fire around her but only manages to do so much, it has spread all over the room. He manages to find into the bed, reaching for his pocket knife he cuts Regina out as she was coughing out the smoke around her. He picks her up and realizes he can't take them both out at the same time, Emma is to weak to walk even though he breaks the rope she faints right after breaking loose, only manages to say, "Take care of her, get out..."

Killian carries Regina out of the window and down through the emergency stares, with some help of the firemen who just arrived at the scene. He screams for the others to help, "There's still one person in there...please hurry!"

Regina is getting checked in the ambulance, "You need to get my wife out!" the paramedics try to explain that she needs to go to at the hospital as soon as possible because she is pregnant. Desperate from the situation she didn't listen and continues to say "I am not leaving without her...she is still in there!"

 **At the apartment**

Robin is drinking next to the dead body; he points the gun in his head while tears come rushing down his face. All the better memories of himself where coming to his mind when he hears the door open. Eyes where in defeat towards the teen boy standing in front of him pointing a gun his mother had hidden in their apartment, she also showed him to use in case of an emergency. Henry with a blank stare ask, "Where are my mom's?"

Robin giggles, and simply says, "Dying" Henry grew angry and shoots him once in the side of his head, making the man fall to the floor. He runs screaming for them but no one answers as he opens the door and is received by flames, he quickly runs to the bathroom and wets himself while pulling a cord from a window out, he goes in without thinking it twice. As he finds his mom still in the ground with already first degree burns, he picks her up and says, "Mom, I'm getting you out. Stay with me, please."

 **Outside**

Firefighters can't get into the flames, they are to close to the windows, being on the 4th floor doesn't help. Water is not helping and the flames seems to be getting worse, when they see a young boy walking out of the fire from the front building door, covered with black ashes, burns in his arms and face. Carrying his mother in the same condition, paramedics rush towards them while Regina gets desperate screaming "Emma! Henry!" Covering her mouth, she goes through extreme pain, when she looks down and up she looks at the paramedic next to her, "My water just broke..."

As they put Emma and Regina side by side in the ambulance, one battling the pain of labor while the other battle with life. Regina grabs Emma's hand and places it on the belly whispering, "Come on Emma wake up, we need you." Tears rushing down, "You told me once we would get married, we will have all these babies together...", She tightens the grip while saying, "I heard you. I heard everything, that's why I made this decision in the first place. I know we want the same thing" as she chokes up and managing her labor pain, "And I know you are hearing me now so WAKE UP MISS SWAN!"


	25. Chapter 25 part I

Here we haave it folks, the last chapter of the story, thank you everyone who supported me all the way, Zayda thank you for being my companion in this journey, I woudn't have done it without you. i hope you all like, reviews will always be well appreciated, THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm currently writting a new one and have taken the consideration of the construction critism, I will post soon ;)

* * *

"It's going to get better"

A beep sound is the only noise you could hear in the room, Blood transfer bag in a tall holder where other meds were injected to Emma Swan. She was stabbed, some first degree burns in the legs and arms, scrapes, black and blues marks on her body made by the man who was presumed dead after they put out the fire. With both bodies identified as Robin Locksley and Cruella D'Vil were found lying in the ground with no signs of life.

Four lobbies down there were screams of pain coming out a room, Regina Mills has gone into labor. She was refusing to cooperate insisting to wait when Emma was awake and could be with her but there was no time, the brunette continued to fight, "I am no giving birth without Emma!", as she screams in pain, she looks into Killian's eyes, almost pleading to go in search for the woman while he stands hopeless not knowing what to do or say. Doctor Blue tried to explain, "Ms. Mills you will lose your child if you wait, please. You need to start pushing before it's too late."

Killian swallows deep and grabs Regina's hand, "I know you're scare and I know you didn't want Emma to miss this for the world, but you need to push Regina. I promise she will be just as happy as seeing you both healthy, that is all that matters to her. I'll be here with you all the way, I promise..." Blue interrupts by warning the baby's heart is getting weak when Killian continues, "Let's do this ok...you can do this. Ready?" Regina nodded in assurance when he says, "One, two, three, push...!"

Regina makes a few tries with Killian by her side, as she picked extra energy and gives a great push using all the energy she has left. A scream from a little one is heard in the room when Dr. Blue was about to say "She is...", Killian makes a signal to stay quiet. Regina can hardly keep her eyes open but she manages to ask, "What is it, is the baby ok?"

Killian laughs, "It's healthy but we can't give all of it away yet. We are waiting for Emma on that." He looks at the woman with a side smile and says, "I can't have all the fun, can I?" He winks at Regina as she smiles sweetly.

Regina simply says "Right, doctor can you please fold my little one so we don't spoil the surprise?" asking sweetly yet somewhat demanding while the doctor follows her orders.

Dr. Blue got her nice and clean then placed the little bean next to her mom while whispering, "Time to meet Mommy...". When the baby was placed next to her in a yellow blanket tears came rushing down Regina's face. Feeling blessed by what she can see with her eyes, their child survived incredibly long stressful months, it was so tiny with pale skin, a lot of dark hair rested on her little soft head, green eyes just like her blonde mother were wide open, full pink lips just like the mother who brought her to this world. Regina couldn't describe how she felt, the unconditional love that was bursting for the little cutie in front of her was like her love for Emma but even more.

Blue pick her up again and with a hopeful tone says, "Ms. Mills I am going to take your little one to run a few tests but to my experience the baby looks healthy and perfectly fine." Regina smiles at the comment, "See you soon little one, wait till you meet your other mommy, she is dying to meet you and you're going to make her very happy." Blue leans forward a little so Regina can give her a sweet peck in the forehead "love you..." she whispers while Blue walks out of the room.

Killian hugs Regina tight and says, "Emma would have been so proud of you. You handled that like a pro." he sat facing the woman. "Thank you for staying, I would have made the wrong decision if it wasn't for you. I just wish Emma could be here to see everything."

Killian stands and touches her shoulder, "I know, but sometimes things happen for a reason and she still can surprise you with the gender reveal and after having the baby it is quite rare and a first I can safely say..." Regina giggles at his playful tone and looks down as she licks her lips in thought. She looks up again, "Killian, I want to ask you something. I was planning to talk to Emma first before but I know she wouldn't disagree in this...".

Killian looks concern yet curious of what Regina is about to ask, with a lift of his eyebrow as his habit to do while questioning, "O.k."

 **Emma's Hospital Room**

She wakes up out of her unconscious sleep, she looks to the side and realizes the blood sack with a type AB of blood marked in it, she looks confused, moving her head side to side as Killian walks in. He man gets excited when he sees the blonde awake, "Emma you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Emma's face turns from confused to worry and anxiously ask, "Where's Regina? is she ok?", she starts to pull on the cables that surround and fed her through veins out of desperation while she says, "I need to see her...".

Killian controls and tries to calm her down, grabbing her by the shoulders he says, "It's ok...she's fine. She...she gave birth..." Emma quickly wanted to ask about her little half but Killian beat her to it by assuring her, "the baby is fine and healthy as well."

Emma stares blankly at his dark orbs, she cries, tears of pain, disappointment, anger rush down her perfect cheeks as she says, "I should have been there. I needed to be there. Robin took that away from me...I had all these plans to make this pregnancy perfect for her and he took that away from us."

Killian holds her tight, Emma resting her head in his chest, "Emma, he can't hurt you or Regina anymore...", Emma looks back at the man's eyes. She looked puzzled and confused when she asked, "What do you mean?"

Killian breathes out, he strokes his hair as he says, "Emma, I didn't pull you out of the fire or the firemen, your son did and... he found the spare gun you had in the apartment and..".

Emma Swan covers her mouth in realization what Killian was trying to say, she quickly asks, "Where is Henry? Is he in jail, I need to get out of this bed, Now!"

Killian quickly hold her, "No he is fine. Roland and Henry are together with Regina's mother. I'm dealing with that, I explained it to Regina as well, she was very worried for you and Henry." Emma continues to hold the man showing fear for her family and very much worried for her son and his actions.

Killian continues by saying, "Don't worry it will be ok Emma, I'll make sure Henry won't get charged for anything. Dr. Blue and I even made sure Regina didn't know if it's a boy or girl still." Emma looks up from Killian's chest and smiles at that, with so much joy in her eyes and gratefulness. Emma thanks him for all of he has done as he kisses her forehead and says his goodbyes, Killian promises to come back and look out for Regina and Henry as well.

 **One Week later**

Regina was getting released from the hospital as well as the baby. Both had to stay a few days after since the baby had low blood sugar and poor eating but after the nurses helped by getting the baby adjusted outside the womb. The little one was eating normally and Regina was getting better each day; leaving only a few more scars made by the man she was held captive, knowing she is free by his death gave her relief but concern by how Roland would be or how she would explain when he asks more questions as he gets older. She decided to not think about it in the moment, since she soon will see the mother of her child and she will finally get to meet their little miracle. Regina still has no idea if it's a boy or a girl, although her motherly instincts have always made her strongly think is a girl, doesn't take away the anxiousness of finally knowing.

Killian comes in with a bright smile, excited he ask, "You Ready? Emma is a just a few aisles down." Regina smiles, wearing a grey sweater and black leggings after a nice warm shower, she feels knew. Adding a dark brown lipstick and liner to meet the eyes. She grabs the yellow baby bag and her purse as she says, "A little nervous but more than ready. I miss her."

Killian smiles sweetly as he hugs the short woman, he walks her out, "Well, she is excited to finally see you both. She still has some burns; doctors say some will heal completely and others will leave a mark but at least her face has healed very well...".

Regina crosses her arms while she presses her lips and looks down the white shiny tiles, "All that matters is he can't hurt Emma or you anymore. It's over, it's time for you both to be happy, together with your children."

A nurse approaches, "Regina Mills, here is your little one. Congratulations." As the brunette looks at the little girl who she yet knows with love in her eyes and says, "Let go meet your mom."

 **Emma's Room**

Emma Swan is nervous, walking back and forth, from the bathroom to the bed. She would look at herself in the mirror every time she passed by it, insecure if she looked decent with her leggings and a green button up blouse that complimented the eyes. When she hears the door open she turns to look and sees Regina holding a beautiful, tiny baby. Eyes filled up by tears, thinking to herself how Regina looks more beautiful than ever, something she thought wasn't possible for her, there wasn't a day she wouldn't find the woman stunning.

Emma kisses the baby's forehead and whispers, "You're so beautiful..." She looks up, eyes meeting the brunette's, she hugs them both and says, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again or the baby." They share a long and desirable kiss, Emma appreciating having their daughter alive and well, Regina asks, "Do you want to hold our child?" Emma giggles as she sits down she says, "I know you must be anxious to know our baby." She extends her hands and says, "After I hold the little miracle I have somewhere to take you..."

Killian and Regina shared a look as the man says, "We have it waiting for you..." Regina smiles and approaches the blonde, after gently passing the baby in the blonde's hands she sits next to the woman. Both contemplating and sharing the same love for the child. Regina looks at the blonde and kisses her head, the feeling of things may get better sinking in slowly.

 **Going home**

Killian drove them both out of the apartment, Emma in the passenger seat while Regina was seated next to the baby in the back. They soon arrived to the house Emma was looking at with Killian and his father. Regina looked confused asking as she look out the window, "Emma why are we at the park?", Emma shares a smirk with Killian as they park and take their seat belts off. Regina lifting her eyebrow when the pair turn to look in a mocking way, Regina questioning their behavior and says, "Well?"

Emma ignores the woman and starts making little faces at the baby to make her giggled, she smiles at the little one and says, "We are home." Regina still feeling confused, she sees them hoping out the car and continues to question, "Emma we are in the park, I know this is one of our special places but we need to get our baby home." Emma opens the door as the brunette continues to speak, "Our baby will need to be changed soon so I suggest we do the reveal as soon as possible please..." Regina grabs Emma by the hips locking eyes when the blonde says, "I just said we are home...follow me." With a sweet smile, she grabs Regina's hand to lead her and asks Killian sweetly, "Can you take the baby for us? I need to cover Regina's eyes." Regina looks from Killian back at Emma with intrigue on to where and what are they hiding.

With Regina's eyes are cover and walking slowly, when Emma gets closer towards the house, she makes sure Regina's eyes are cover and whispers, "No peaking…" Regina questioning the whole little game with no idea as to what is going on, "I am not peaking, promise." As she smiles with excitement making Emma share one with her while leading the woman into the house.

They are in the middle of the living room, fully equipped with new furniture and a new big screen tv, she was dying to binge watch Netflix, eat pizza with her family, and night dates with her love. She takes one good look without taking her palms off Regina's eyes. The blonde gets close to the brunette's ear and ask, "Are you ready...?"

Regina makes a breath of a playful annoyance, makes a small smile and answers, "Yes. Ms. Swan...", Emma smiles, while Killian comes in the room and places the car seat with the little girl in the couch right next to him, waiting for Emma to make her move.

Emma continues making Regina a little anxious, "Hmm...back to Ms. Swan? Why is that?" as she bites her lip being a little turned on and pressing her center close to Regina's back while Killian cover the baby's eyes whispering, "You do not need to see this..." the baby whines a little and he says, "Trust me you'll thank me later..."

Regina grows more anxious and says, "And you will go from Ms. Swan to Ms. Roasted Swan if you don't hurry up..."

Emma laughs as palms leave the woman's eyes she shouted with excitement, "SURPRISE!".

Regina looks at everything very shocked, confused, she looks at Killian with all smiles as the baby makes one too. She looks at everything one more time without moving from where she is standing, not even making the effort to look at Emma. She questions, "Emma...What is this?"

Emma swings from side to side with her hand on her back holding a huge smile in her face and walks in front of the woman answering in a sweet, gentle tone, "Our home…"

Regina with a face of question and puzzled she continues to question, "But...our apartment...wasn't it supposed to be?" as she looks at Emma's happy green eyes.

Emma places her thumbs in her back pocket and gets closer, sharing a breath she answers, "We needed more space for our family. I though with the park being right here and the more space this place has to offer..." She grabs Regina's hands as she looked at the glassy dark orbs while she processes what is all going on and all the changes that were about to come.

Emma takes out the ring and places it on her finger as she says, "I should have never taken this away from you. I shouldn't have done a lot of things...and I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry because you deserved so much more trust, love, and... I failed many many times..."

Regina chokes up but still finds the voice to interrupt, "No Emma...don't say that." Emma pulls her closer by the hands and says, "Let me finish..."

As the blonde chokes up and places the necklace that meant so much to each other she continues, "I know I failed, but I'm going to make it right. I'm going to make it right by holding you tight at night, reminding you how great and unique woman you can be, how lucky I am to wake next to you while you lay on your back naked, because I will want to make love to you every single day possible", she makes a playful yet emotional smirk "unless health and you know the monthly visits".

Regina turns red but her tears were full of happiness, smiling widely and just looking at Emma with so much love when a young voice rings her ear from the back. Henry walks into the door and throws his backpack on the couch following by Roland who did the same.

Henry quickly says, "Are we late? Sorry the bus was slow today." Regina and Emma turn to see the boys as the blonde assured them by saying, "No, you're just right on time kid."

They do a group hug as Emma, "Now for the big reveal..."

Emma and the two boys rushed to the room door, standing in front of it while Regina followed the trio. Henry turned the knob and says, "I present to you..." door opens and the groups stands in surprise, "Our little sister room."

Regina covers her mouth, cheeks and nose red as a tomato, tears coming down as she says, "I knew she was a girl. I…I have a daughter...I...she's our daughter." Excitement overflowing her while Killian walks in and says, "Yes she is a little princess that needs changing."

As Regina laughs at the comment, she grabs the little girl gently and says, "Well, Emma I want you to know I asked Killian something..."

Emma frowns out of questions and simply says, "Oh...?", as she walks in and stands next to Regina and the little girl and hold the child's hand.

Regina continues, "Yes, even though I am not very religious, I do encourage a godmother and godfather that is given while you baptize your child and I asked Killian if he could be our daughter's Godfather, like being her uncle...and well, I hope that is ok with you?"

Emma smiles at the man as she goes towards him for a hug and says, "Of Course!"

Killian, smiles as he takes the little girl from Regina's arms and says, "You hear that? That means no boyfriends till you're thirty. Uncle Killian is going to put those boys through questioning so he can scare them away" Henry and Roland laughs as they look at their baby sister while Henry makes a comment, "Oh don't worry Roland and I got that covered."

Regina and Emma look at each other and shared smile. Then Killian questioned, "So what is her name?"

Regina moves towards Emma and says, "He is right, we haven't named our child...well... I had a name for her but I don't know if you'll like it?"

Emma smiles and simply answers, "I am not good with names, I'm sure whatever you suggest will be beautiful".

Regina bit he lip, and says, "Jenna. Swan, Jenna Swan-Mills?"

Emma giggle after saying, "I love it, Jenna Swan-Mills it is!" They both make the announcement toward the three men who waited.

They continued to look at the house, enjoying everything cozy about it. The boys threw rocks at the pond while Regina changes her daughter for the first time. Emma takes a picture with her phone making fun of the brunette, they look outside the window and realized, life is going to get better.


	26. Chapter 25 part II

AGAIN, thank you thank you! 3

* * *

Epilogue

 **Three years later**

Their marriage was celebrated on the 26th of September in 2019. In front of their home, seats full with white flowers. Leaves from the fall season were starting so all on the floor, the beginning of fall was beautiful in the park. Emma wearing a bone white delicate simple dress, while Regina wears a light brown dress delicate like her future wife was wearing, thankfully they weren't too big on style since they decided to jump into the lake as a symbol of new beginnings and wash away their dark moments in the past. Jenna laughs and shouts, "Mommas what are you doing?" The little flower girl, who strew the pedals like a pro before they whispered their I do's.

Emma wakes up from her memories as she stares at the fireplace, buckles up her watch, the blonde realizing it's getting late and Regina is not home yet. She frowns and makes the call which went straight to voicemail as she realized the little piece of paper on the refrigerator door that said, "Training, be back soon." Emma breathes out and laughs a little, says, "I created a monster...", walking out the house and drives to their usual gym.

Emma walks in and sees Regina with her short shorts, thong wasn't visible but the extra wiggling of the ass gave it all, her wet locks in her face as the instructor Mal gave her pointers, "kick, left, right, punch...that a girl."

Emma is wearing her pant suit with her hair wrapped up in a bun. Wrapping her hands around her chest and lifting an eyebrow while saying, "I love what you're wearing for our high school conference today..."

Regina shifts towards the blonde and slaps her forehead, eyes shut out of disappointment while saying, "Oh Emma our conference. I'm sorry, Jenna is in daycare. I got off early and I was dying to train."

Emma smiled sweetly as she grabs Regina by the hips, "It's ok sweetie I know this has been your hobby since I introduced it to you. I grabbed some clothes for you they are in the car. You can change and we can get going."

Regina give Emma a quick peck and thanked the woman, while the brunette walks towards the wash room Emma narrows her eyes towards Mal up and down, "I will be training my wife from now on thank you." Mal rolls her eyes and Regina surprises Emma by grabbing her hand and pulls towards her as she says, "What did I tell you about being rude towards my trainers?!" Regina looks back and says, "see you tomorrow Mal." As Emma fights playfully saying, "No she's not!" Regina continues to pull her into the washroom, giggling of the blonde's jealousy.

The pair get inside and Emma quickly pinches Regina between the lockers, kissing her while pulling down her own hair, she breaks the kiss both searching for a breath. Emma smirks and says, "The teens can wait, you need to stop using those short shorts. Your body has gotten way hotter after Jenna." Regina laughs as she is grinds between the blonde's legs she says, "Well, I think it would be in my favor to wear them since you love them so much." Emma bites her lip at the comment, ending up making love in the gym washroom with no sign in the door, thankfully they did not get caught.

 **Henry's High School**

Regina is on stage very well dressed in her black pantsuit and white button up shirt. There are around 400 students in the auditorium, as she gives her speech about Domestic Violence, Emma is backstage observing the woman, feeling proud and happy of the brunette.

As Regina finishes with, "If you have or are currently going through domestic violence whether it's physically or mentally, speak up. If someone loves you he or she won't ever make you feel bitter about yourself or hurt, you in any physical way. I use to blame myself, there were moments I thought I was trapped, let me assure you, you're not, you have a way out. I was lucky enough to have my now wife to help me get out of an abusive relationship" she signals to the side of the stage where the blonde stands with the wide smiled as the brunette continues to present her, "Emma Swan, will you please step out..."

Emma Swan waves to the young crowd as she gives Regina a little sweet peck making the young crowd cheer higher, after the adult teens settled Emma continues with the closing speech, "again, you're not alone, there's always someone there you can talk to whether it's a teacher, friend, mom, or dad. We are also providing you with our office phone numbers and my additional office number at my law enforcement office. Never be afraid, Thank you!". The students gave them one last cheer.

 **Back at the house**

Emma throws her purse towards the couch as Regina hangs their coats up. Emma looks at Regina in mischievous way, staring at the woman up and down, Regina notices the behavior, "Ms. Swan if you're going to politely stare..." she shuts the door and leans to it in a playful manner as she says, "You better be planning something."

Emma laughs a little, "You bet I am, those tights earlier had me going crazy and you in a pantsuit has always made me...", she grabs the woman by the sides and kissed her fiercely...as she breaks the kiss she picks up Regina under her glutes and says, "you just get more desirable to me." As she throws her on the couch Regina shifting up as she quickly remembers, "Sweetie the kids will be home soon." Emma lays her back again as she slowly unbuttons her shirt, "Henry is at his girlfriend's house, Roland is at tutoring, and Jenna is at daycare."

Regina giggles and says, "I guess you had it all figure out." Emma smiles and kisses the woman, slowly taking her pants off as the fireplace was warming the naked bodies in front of it.

Emma and Regina lay naked in front of the fireplace, she notices Regina touching her marks and covers her hand she was using, "You're a fighter, I am so proud of you...", the pair shared a sweet kiss.

 **10 years later**

Regina and Emma were sitting in the porch swinging in their rocking chair drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon. It's like time hasn't passed on these beauties, Regina only had one or two grey hairs as Emma maybe a little wrinkle here in there but not to much has change. As Roland, who has become a handsome man, athlete, muscular but his shaggy dark hair was still around, packed up for college, he closes the trunk of the old black Mercedes his mom passed down to him, he walks towards the porch and asks Emma, "Momma can I talk to mom for a sec?"

Emma offered a kind smile and says, "Sure." She stands up and as she walks inside she says, "I'll pack up some snacks for the rode." He mouthed 'thanks' while the blonde continues to smile and walks in the house.

Regina grows a little concerned, "Honey, everything ok?" as she stands up and cups the young man's cheeks, he offers a smile and assures her, "Everything is fine, I just need to talk to you before I leave."

The brunette crosses her arms waiting for him to speak as he sits on the balcony facing the woman and says, "I know dad put you through a lot and I know how much you sacrificed for me to not know what was really going on and for me to not hate him for it too."

Regina seems caught by surprise, opening and closing her mouth without knowing what to say as he continues by approaching the woman and holds her by the shoulders and continues, "I promise you, I will make you proud. I'm sorry for what he put you through, it was my fault you…"

Regina quickly interrupts and gives the young man a tight hug as she says, "No Roland, I stayed because I wanted to stay and because I love you, that was not anyone's fault. I'm sorry you had to find out through therapy, I didn't have the courage to explain it to you and..."

The pair broke down in tears as they hug each other close for a few seconds. Regina broke the hug and says, "I'm so proud of you..." Roland continues to look at his mother and kisses her hand sweetly and says, "Thanks Mom."

Emma comes out with a brown bag of treats, she gives Roland a kiss on the cheek and a hug, she pats him on the shoulder and says, "Don't get into too much trouble." Roland laughs a little and as he walks towards the car in a playful way he says, "I won't!"

Emma gives Regina a light sweater, it was getting chilly when Roland is about to hop in the car, Henry drives by in his white BMW and business suit, now he's taking part of the family business by becoming a lawyer, married to his high school sweetheart Violet. The young man waves to his moms and shouts, "I'll be back for family dinner, Violet and I will pass later." Emma and Regina nodded and waved him goodbye, Henry shares small talk with Roland probably giving him some man advice while Jenna comes out and notices Roland is about to leave.

Jenna quickly rushes towards her brother to say goodbye, as he waved to everyone, she comes back and sits on Emma's lap and the blonde says, "Jenna you're getting to big to be sitting on mommy's lap." she smiles sweetly and says, "Nah…I'm skinny."

They share a laugh, the pair look at each other and Regina says, "I think we did good, didn't we?" Emma nodded and looked at Jenna, "I think we did perfect."

The family that remained were appreciating the parks nature's cozying together they realized, they can finally breathe. They did share many happy endings and many great beginnings after the fire it all seem to come back in a perfect fit in their life.

"If you're looking for a happy ending and can't seem to find one, maybe it's time you start looking for a new beginning instead" - Ritu Ghatourey

Eight Stages of the Twin Flame

Yearning for "The One"

Glimpsing "The One"

Falling in Love

The Fairy-Tale Relationship

Outer Turmoil and Inner Purging

The Runner and Chaser

Surrender and Dissolution

Oneness

Thank You, Emma & Regina for being the example of a Twin Flame...


End file.
